


Chronicles of Caeslia Moons

by starfox64



Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Body Horror, I recommend to enjoy the first 3 chapters before everything goes to hell, M/M, alien hybrid AU basically, inspired by a dream I had, post Assault events
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 47,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22755700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starfox64/pseuds/starfox64
Summary: A year has passed since Star Fox had defeated and stopped the Aparoid invasion with their Queen. Despite Corneria being restored, an illness has been discovered from the Aparoids’ wastes. An unknown scientist has made appearance to be in charge for a cure which could lead into future troubles.Fox McCloud learned about an ancient and extinct hybrid breed from Macbeth. Being in constant reminder of said civilization and getting closer to Wolf O’Donnell, Fox notices the common traits of the crossbreed creatures from his partner, revealing the lupine’s true identity.Upcoming struggles landed to threaten the Lylat System once again. It’s time for both rival teams of mercenaries to cooperate in order to save the world from its mysterious enemy.
Relationships: Fox McCloud/Wolf O'Donnell
Comments: 37
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, this is my very first fic written in english. My apologizes for any grammatical errors beforehand.  
> Also big shoutouts to my friend tucanbug for his support and proof reading of the first parts.
> 
> Without further ado, enjoy this story!

“ _There was an ancient legend, once between millennia, a certain number of children born under the name of “Caeslian Offsprings”. Unlike other venerable tribes around the System, those children are born during a ceremony in tribute to the Caeslia Moon. Said event take place when three moons align together around Macbeth, making them together a color identical to a common mineral from the planet under the same name. The moon names are known as Regina, Thonisa and Glaselia._

_The creation of this species is relatively unknown, though there has been a fair amount of speculations. Some scientists had stated the possible collision of asteroids and natural satellites around the moons which might create life form in an unusual way._

_Over the years, they have discovered the offsprings were a hybrid bloodline between an ancient extraterrestrial tribe and the natives of the planet Macbeth. The procedure of their birth is still unknown to this date.  
  
Some researchers estimate that the hybrid breed is commonly harmless unless they enter into corruption. During the offspring’s childhood, they can grow an outstanding strength and endurance while they can’t develop their true forms until adolescence._

_Caeslians’ alternate appearances might seem intimidating and their looks can vary in each individual. The most common traits are; gigantic height, three or more existence of eyes and tails, the presence of an unknown drool substance dropping from their mouths.  
  
They are also highly sensitive creatures, when they are under stress they might be unstable and show aggressive behavior. Caeslians might have received infamous reputation because of that._

_The percentages of offsprings were decreasing as generations passed to finally become considered as an extinct. There has not been any recent record of their birth rate._

_Caeslians have influenced Macbeth’s culture ever since; religions, literature, myth and art.”_

Fox was lying on the couch fascinated on his reading until the book has been taken away from his hands. With a low groan, he glanced at his back to meet Falco’s teasing smile. “Reading the old man’s books again, eh Fox?”

Peppy’s books was something the vulpine enjoyed to read since he have stayed on the hare’s house meanwhile the original Star Fox team went to their last mission, his father’s last mission.

“Didn’t your mother teach you that taking someone’s stuff without asking is disrespectful?” Falco laughed in return.

“You already know her,” he shrugged, “but I’m not under her roof anymore and I allowed myself to do whatever I want.”

“How did you manage to get in anyways?” Fox sat up on the couch and stretched.

“Well, I know you very well too,” giving a look over the book’s cover, ' _Lylat Ancient Tribes'_ was its title. “I found your so secret hidden place for the extra key.” Falco returned the book back to his teammate. 

It has been a year since Star Fox had defeated and stopped the Aparoid invasion with their Queen. The Great Fox has been completely destroyed and there weren’t signs to retrieve the ship, if there was anything to retrieve from it. ROB was the only fragment of the battleship being rescued and now he might on renovations back at Space Dynamics Company.

As for the Star Fox team, Peppy decided to go for retirement which all the team respected even though it was hard to get accustomed to big changes. Slippy is now focused on engineering projects alongside his father Beltino while Falco and Fox are keeping maintenance of the Arwings once in a while. Krystal has been having the opportunity to get to know more about the planet and the city itself; she had make new friends as well. Things were going alright since there have not been any threats to the system.

“And Krystal went out with the gals?” Fox nodded and silence dominated the room.

Since there was no longer Great Fox, there wasn’t place to keep the group all together neither enough funds to manufacture another battleship. Fox offered Krystal to live at his home considering the place had enough space for both of them.

During the team’s arrival and knowing their mothership had no longer existence, one of Fox’s biggest fears were the thought of returning at his house, his parents’ house. It felt weird being at his home after so long. The interior seemed as it has been left frozen in time when he put a step inside for the first time in years.

The homesickness turned the vulpine into a hermit as months went by. The avoidance of social contact became constant that slowly have lost contact with the rest of the team. He started to feel comfortable that became his comfort zone. His only comfort zone.

Soft humming from the avian was the only noise being heard. He looked at his friend returning into his lecture. An idea crossed over his head and smirked at his friend.

“You know? Maybe you need more time outside.” That interrupted Fox’s concentration, arching an eyebrow in response. “Staying here reading books all day must become boring, let’s go out, come on!” Falco grabbed him by the arm and dragged him outside, Fox protesting from the other side.

* * *

  
Although Corneria had suffered through the Aparoid Invasion, restoration projects started to rebuild the city in no time. Besides colossal damages at the city, the Cornerian residents went through distresses that were slowly recovering from. But that didn’t stop the inhabitants to return in their daily routines.

“You know, maybe we should check Space Dynamics out.” the phaisan suggested. “It’s been a while since we made a visit and we haven’t seen Slippy either, what do you think?”

“Bet you I would get first,” the vulpine teased and received one as well from the avian “watch me make you bite dust”.

Before a competitive race towards the company establishment could have started, a sudden sound stopped both pilots. An emergency announcement showed across all digital devices in the city. The transmission was taking place at the Cornerian Cabinet where the most important public figures were all sit on a long desk. The phaisan and the vulpine could recognize General Pepper among the group. A bulldog stood up to begin his speech.

_“Citizens of Corneria. This is an important broadcast we want transmit.  
In consequence of the invasion incident, there has been reported several cases of an unknown illness, but there is nothing to alarm of. We now count with a new member, leader from the Cornerian Science and Research Department who will be in charge for future investigations, Jacob Labradore”_

The cabinet greeted a slim and tall coyote at the moment he made appearance at the cameras. He seemed very young for a scientist, might appear to be on his twenties with tired eyes and neglected fur. An uncanny smile crossed his face towards the audience.

“Who is that guy?” Fox shook his head as reply.

“ _It is my honor being representative for our departments.  
Our team departments have been under examinations for this cause. We have settled a provisional medical center to reduce the patients’ symptoms while we’re searching for a cure.  
Please do not hesitate to bring the infected that are in need of help, they will be attended rapidly.  
Until then, I suggest to everyone in Corneria to keep calm”._

Applauses in approval from the cabinet praised the scientist before the broadcast ended and all visual machines returned to its usual programming of commercial announcements. The Cornerian residents continued to walk with their own lives as if time freezed when the speech started, some of them mumbling about the recent event.

“Why would they do a special broadcast only for that?” The avian complained. “They could just do a speech at the Cornerian University or something instead.” Fox shrugged at his statement.

“It’s important to know the people who are behind the Cornerian Science and Research Department.” A voice behind them spoke which made the two pilots startle. They turned to see who was it and they saw Wolf standing in front of them, inhaling a cigarette before exhaling a relaxed smoke cloud up to the air. “Since the Aparoids invaded Corneria and perhaps other planets around the system, there’ve been cases of population being infected by the Aparoids’ wastes so they’re now under investigation to give treatment for its victims.”

“What are you doing here, O’Donnell?” Fox tensed up remembering he didn’t bring his blaster with him.

“None of your business” deadpanned calmly.

Both, as now called, rival teams had regular encounters since they had to fight side by side to save the Lylat System. Fox started to wonder why wherever he went he had to see his face specifically.  
He didn’t hate Wolf, at all. Years passed since Andross’ reign was over and there was no manifestation of riot that the group of space pirates might do. Instead, Star Fox received aid from their former enemies last year. Wolf never gave an explanation; neither did the rest of the Star Wolf members. His thoughts were interrupted when Falco that was about to speak.

“Aren’t you a wanted criminal… or sort of thing?” gestured with his hand.

“General Pepper gave us a lovely commemoration for helping the city from its destruction and defeat the Aparoid Queen.” The lupine smirked. “Basically the Cornerian Government forgave all our crimes.”

“You better not have something in hands,” the vulpine narrowed his eyes, “you know that we could stop you and—“

“Ain’t gonna do anything, pup” interrupted and gave another inhale from his cigarette. “Unless you’d like to settle things down with a dogfight.”

A grumble distracted the trio, someone was struggling with a tower of boxes that seemed heavy. Fox and Falco noticed that the person behind the packages was Beltino Toad, they ran to help the engineer. Picking up a couple of boxes each they could expose the amphibian’s face.

“Oh! but it’s Fox and Falco, it’s nice to see you boys around.” Beltino sighed in relief when the weight of the boxes lightened. “Thank you for the help.”

“Doing delivery Mr. Toad?” the vulpine smiled.

“Oh no, I’m the one who received the delivery, they’ve sent the packages to the Defense Force offices instead of Space Dynamic’s.” he laughed. “Please, accompany me to the agency.”

Fox briefly stopped. They have forgotten about the presence of the lupine, Fox glanced over to find out he was no longer there.

* * *

  
The Space Dynamics has never been extremely busy as it was when the group arrived. An Engineer group was testing circuits in a meson, other group was welding aircraft parts in the distance and multiple staff members running across from office to office.

“What’s goin’ on here?” Falco said as both Star Fox members placed the boxes carefully on the floor.

“Since there’s no issue between Corneria and Venom, a mutual agreement emerged in the commercial areas and it became a regular thing.” The researcher explained, “we’ve been exchanging materials with Venom and Macbeth’s industries and other companies since then. Now we’re producing and testing new machinery made out with the Venomian technology.”

A counter display with unknown minerals caught Fox’s attention. The display showed a sample of each rock with their names, descriptions and functions. They were all from Macbeth, Fox deducted since it was Venom’s main mining resources. He stopped at certain mineral that reminded of what he read on the book earlier. Footsteps took him off from his thoughts.

“Mister Beltino! Mister Beltino! The new trackers with Xerio chips has been tested and they’re a success!” an energetic dog ran towards mentioned man giving him a salute then glanced at his companions and gasped in surprise. Fox have seen her before, she might be one of Krystal’s new friends. “Oh! I haven’t notice you had visitors, I’m sorry!”

“This is Fay” Beltino presented the young canine “she’s one of our new operators and navigators in charge of the testing new updates and models for aircrafts.”

Fay bowed at the guests, “it’s a pleasure to meet the rest of the Star Fox team, I hope we get along!” she gestured a pose, waving her tail and giving a sweet smile. Someone called her across the room and in a quickly wave she rushed away “See ya!”

“She’s really enthusiastic over the new Venomian implements” the amphibian chuckled. “So, what bring you boys here?”

“Actually we came here to—“ the vulpine talked before him and the avian would been tackled by a younger amphibian.

“Fox! Falco! It’s good seeing you two again!” he exclaimed, chuckling and hugging his friends close to him. The group of teammates laughed together at being reunited. It felt nice the atmosphere of the team hasn’t faded away.

They walked to a less crowded room. There’s a lot of stuff to catch up within them. That reminded Fox about Peppy, time passed since he talked to Peppy. Actually he hasn’t talked to him since he retired. He might plan to visit him soon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I stated on the beginning of the chapter, this is my first fic written english so any feedback to improve is very welcome. (Just don't be very harsh)


	2. Chapter 2

Fox was in the front of Peppy’s house unsure to call the ring. Slowly regretting his decision to come here he got startled when the door opened, Lucy receiving him with a smile.

“Oh hey Fox, how are you doing?” She slided to side, welcoming him, “come in”. Fox awkwardly nodded and came into the house. Examining around he couldn’t believe this house has been staying the same when he was younger. The Hare’s house gave him a remarkably comfort, suddenly all his worries faded away. He felt at home again.

The Hares’ house had an old fashioned rural style and it was located far away from Corneria City’s suburbs. It was a cottage with two floors and outside it had its homemade farm, where Fox and Peppy’s daughter, Lucy, used to play.

Lucy was a few years older than Fox and she always loved to take the role of big sister. They used to go at the same school together before the hare proceeded to study psychology at the university. Lucy was gifted with an extraordinary emotional intelligence and she wanted to help people as her goal.  
  
As for Vivian, she was like a second mother for Fox. She always has been sweet to the vulpine. He had been taken care by the Hare family since then until Fox moved when he joined the Cornerian Academy.

“Oh, dad is not here at the moment if you’re looking for him” she closed the door behind them.

“It’s alright,” Fox smiled, “I don’t think he minds if I lurk around on his library and borrow some stuff from there.”

“Would you like some tea?”

The vulpine is not someone who tends to accept invitations to eat when he was on someone else’s home. But he couldn’t reject the Hare’s invitation to come over; either for breakfast, lunch or dinner. He nodded, accepting her invitation.

The kitchen’s table had two cups of green tea and a plate with a variety of biscuits settled at the middle. Fox placed his hands around his mug, letting the warmth heat his paws while Lucy was gently blowing hers and gave a short sip to the green drink.

“How has been Peppy doing?” he picked up one of the biscuits before munching on it.

“He’s been doing alright, learning new hobbies for his free time” she gave another taste of her drink. “He has been asking for you and how were you doing”.

“I’m sorry I disappeared out of the nowhere after we arrived back in Corneria.” Fox lowered his ears a little, looking to the side. “I had the feel to not bother Peppy since I’m still related to the team. I wanted him to have his deserved break.”

Lucy chuckled, “of course you won’t bother him, he considers you like his son, and you’re part of our family!”

The reminder gave out a scoff from the vulpine, Lucy was right. They silently enjoyed the rest of the tea, sometimes telling and laughing at anecdotes from the past. Once they were done, Fox stood up to pick up the plates and mugs.

Lucy stopped him gently, “don’t worry about the dishes, go on and check the library you little bookworm”. Both laughed and Fox left the kitchen.

* * *

  
Peppy’s library was full of books organized in time periods on their corresponding shelves. Walls ornamented with various posters; the Lylat System, vehicles and machines’ blueprints, and maps from different locations of Corneria. Couches and a desk were placed at the room as well, a globe replica of Corneria and a frame with a photograph rested on the main desk of the room

Fox picked it out of curiosity. A picture of a young Peppy Hare and James McCloud standing in front of a different model from the Arwing he has been used to pilot, might have been an early prototype of the aircraft. Slowly he ran his fingers at the photo as it was a caress to the two men smiling at the camera.

“I heard you barely get out of your home,” Lucy said entering the study, Fox turned and was about to protest but she continued. “You know you can’t be attached forever in your comfort zone.”

“I already know that,” Fox sighed “it’s just hard since our mothership got destroyed and—“

“Don’t be silly, life isn’t always about being a mercenary and be the hero.” She gently petted the vulpine’s head, he haven’t changed any bit. “I know it was your father’s wish to continue his legacy but we’re currently on peaceful times. I think it will make good for you to enjoy new things.”

Fox always disliked being taken out of his comfort zone. Sure, he was the leader of Star Fox and a recognizable figure. He was the poster boy of Corneria, the hero of Corneria. He made up a façade he had to play along with through the years. The vulpine looked away hesitant.

“Would you like to go to the market nearby with me?” Lucy asked, staring at him. “I forgot to buy some things for dinner, want to check it out?”

Fox glanced back at the hare then smiled. Maybe going to new places wouldn’t be that bad, right?

* * *

  
The market near the Hares’ was always a busy place. Most of Cornerian farmers were there to sell their products; vegetables, fruits, natural products and handicrafts. Fox loved the family charm this place beamed. He approached to one of the stalls, looking at stunning collars; each one had a gemstone hooked to a handmade yarn. He got distracted for a while and when he turned, he was alone. There was no trace of his companion. ‘Oh no’ he mumbled to himself.

He lost sight of Lucy and now he was lost in the middle of the market. He never liked to go out on public spaces, especially alone. Now the charming place became a terrifying labyrinth. Paralyzed not knowing where to go neither where he came from, taking a deep breath Fox started to wander through stalls in hopes he could find Lucy.

He spotted Wolf in one of the stands, he seemed buying some sort of herbal medicines. For the stars, Fox wanted to avoid him right now. He didn’t want to be found being pathetic because he got lost. The both canines made eye contact. Too late now, Wolf was coming into his direction. The vulpine tensed up. A new kind of nervousness ran inside the vulpine’s body, sudden soft warmth caressed his cheeks.

“Hey McCloud, what a surprise to see you here.” ‘Oh no’ echoed on his head again, Fox started to panic inside his head. The lupine poked his forehead, tapping one of his claws at Fox’s head when he didn’t receive any respond. “This is Wolf reporting to Fox McCloud, do you copy?”

“Oh, hey hey…” scratched the back of his neck, giving a nervous smile and he noticed a paper bag in one of Wolf’s arm afterwards. “I… never knew you enjoyed to go around on this kind of places.”

“Actually, I consider visiting rural places are far more interesting than the industrial-advanced city.” Fox nodded and hummed in agreement. The little interaction died shortly and it felt awkward. Both looking to different directions, Wolf looked at the vulpine and gave his teasing nature a shot.

“What’s the matter? Don’t believe me that I’m won’t do anything bad?”

“I wish I could, look,” Fox took a deep breath, “don’t take it personally, I respect you and I admit you’re a very incredible pilot but…”

Wolf raised an eyebrow at the somewhat compliment then tried to complete the other’s train of thought. “You think our previous interactions weren’t the best so now you’re in constant fight-or-fight just because of what I could do, is it that right?”

Fox thought about it for a moment. “Not all of them were bad, I mean, we cooperated together back then and I’ve been thinking that I don’t hate you at all.”

Fox scoffed and smiled at the last sentence before the conversation ended in a comfortable silence. The smile sparkled sincerity, there was something Wolf liked about it. He never hated the vulpine either, during their first encounters he always imposed teasing to piss the vulpine off. He wanted to prove how good James’ son was as it was rumored back then.

Having the ace pilot of Corneria interacting with him face-to-face felt different from what they used to do in their fights at the air. It felt comfortable not having the burden of their duties on their backs for a moment, just for a brief moment. The crave sensation of wanting the vulpine beside him started to bloom. A decision has been made.

“And what do you think if we make clean slate?” Fox blinked confused at the lupine’s proposal. “Y’know, get to know each other better and maybe go out somewhere from time to time.”

“You mean… like a date?” joked, he wanted to take his words back immediately when he heard his own words.

“A date uh? Count me in then” Wolf smirked. At this point Fox wanted to bury himself alive, his cheeks and ears were burning. Wolf broke in laughter when he noticed his rival avoiding eye contact and lowering his ears due embarrassment. “Hey pup, it’s alright! You don’t have to go out with me if you’re uncomfortable.”

“No,” shook his head, “I really want to give it a try, let’s have a date Wolf”. Fox stared at him with confidence, he was being serious.

Now it was the lupine’s turn to blink in confusion. That recognizable smirk appeared on his face. “Alright then, what do you suggest to do?”

“How about…” Fox mumbled. “Do you enjoy movies? Maybe we could watch one next week.”

“Sounds great for me.” He accepted the idea, Wolf mentally admitted he had bad taste at movies but as long he could share time with him everything was good. They shared their contacts to keep in touch until the day of the date.

Fox heard his name was being called from a near distance. The vulpine glanced at the direction the voice was coming from. He could see Lucy was looking for him, maybe getting lost temporally was a blessing or a curse he thought. He had to go now. “See you next week then?” Wolf nodded in return. Fox smiled.

They both waved at each other. The lupine stood moments longer where they parted ways. A foolish smile appeared on Wolf’s face, a genuine foolish smile.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Falco always cares for his friends, on his own way.  
> Anyways, enjoy this date chapter.

“So let me have this clear…” Falco leaned back on his chair. “You will go out for a date,” Fox nodded. “With Wolf?” he nodded again. “With Wolf O’Donnell?” nodded once more. “From the Star Wolf team?” Fox gave another nod, this was getting ridiculous.

An awkward silence came then interrupted by a burst of laughing. There was Falco Lombardi laughing loudly and slamming the table trying to catch breath. Fox’s ears flopped as stared at his so called best friend, hiding his face from residents glancing over at their table in the food court. “Wh… What is so funny Falco?!”

“It’s just—“ continued laughing. “It’s just I can’t believe you’re more into guys!” The avian kept laughing.

“So what? Is there something wrong with it?” he feared a little.

“Oh no, no no,” Falco said trying to breathe again, “there’s absolutely nothing wrong with that.” A snort interrupted him and wiped a tear from one of his eyes, “this is so priceless, Katt is gonna owe me money for this.”

“Owe you what?!” the vulpine raised his voice indignant.

“Nevermind.” He sighed and smiled at Fox while patting his shoulder.

At least he was glad Falco wasn’t mad over the situation. Fox have told about it Krystal first and he received all the support from her. When they met each other for the first time, the vulpine always admitted Krystal was really beautiful but never experienced any attraction.

Fox took a deep breath, now relaxed that there’s no more weight on his shoulders. A question surged on him. “Falco, what did you mean by Katt is going to owe you money?”

“Oh yeah, Katt and I made a bet when we were in the academy since well… you’ve always been so naïve when it’s about romantic relationships” he snickered.

Fox was giving him an annoyed glare before he punched Falco’s arm, “you idiot.”

“Yeah, I love you too.” He replied with a chuckle, rubbing his arm. He looked at his teammate getting up and ready to go. “Where are you goin’?”

“I’m going back at my house, Krystal can give me more useful suggestions than you” he only replied annoyed before leaving the food court.  
  
The phaisan was there still chuckling over the situation. It took him a few seconds to realize what was going on. Fox was going out for a date with the infamous Wolf O’Donnell. The grin on his face faded away and quickly ran after Fox. He had several questions, and this time he was going serious.

Once he arrived at the McClouds’ house he knocked the door, this time Fox received him. Being grabbed by his shirt and shaken. “What do you mean you’re gonna have a date with Wolf?!”

“I thought you had it clear.” He tried to not smirk, he really tried.

“We have battled against his team before.” Falco said annoyed.

“Yes but they also helped us a year ago.” Fox shrugged.

The avian was about to refute but Krystal interrupted them. “Boys, please come to argue about this inside.”

* * *

  
Falco launched himself at the couch of the living room, crossing his arms. “Well? I’m waiting.” Fox raised his arms, he was sure he did not owe any excuses. “I’m sure you hated that guy.”

“I don’t?” the vulpine frowned. “Can we just leave that on the past and start giving me some suggestions? It’s my first date and I don’t want to make myself a fool in front of someone charming like Wolf.” Krystal chuckled at his last statement that made him blush.

“I don’t think he will mind if you get too nervous, he already saw you like that when you got lost last week.” Krystal commented then reassured him. “It’s going to be alright.”

“You guys, don’t have any issue with me and Wolf being together and all that right?” Fox rubbed his hands together. “I talked with Slippy before and he told me that he would support me as long I was happy. I wanted to know your opinions as well.”

The phaisan and the vixen shared gazes. Krystal softly shrugged then smiled at Fox in signal of her support. Falco raised an eyebrow. “I’m not going to comment your taste choices but one thing for sure,” he rested back against the couch and crossed one leg. “I’ll kick his ass if he breaks your heart.”

Fox laughed. “Thank you guys. I’m off now.” Saying goodbye to his teammates he parted from the house.

Once they were completely alone Krystal rested a hand on her hip while she was staring at the avian. “Kick his ass? Since when you’re so protective to your friends?”

“Eh? I’m just doing him a favor just if things will go wrong.” Falco excused himself not giving a glance at the vixen, uninterested.  
  


* * *

  
Wolf was waiting for Fox at their meeting point outside the theater, smoking one of his lovable cigarettes to hide his apparent anxiety. His eye met with green ones, greeting at each other. Now inside the cinema, they were looking at the billboard, both puzzled and indecisive at what to choose. The pilots decided to pick up the film randomly, not even minding the name of the movie.

They never thought the movie could be awful. It was action film with a poorly written script. Wolf could find a couple of cinematographic errors from their actors, letting out contagious snorts that Fox wanted to avoid. At the middle of the show, Wolf started to make random commentary in unconventional parts that weren’t made to be fun at all. Both canines were snickering at their own internal jokes during the movie, receiving constant glares from the rest that were enjoying the film, some even insulting them to keep quiet.

A feline approached to the mischievous pair when the bustle became bothersome. “Sirs, I ask you to keep quiet or you have to leave the cinema.” Without a second doubt, a smirking Wolf stood up and left the room then Fox following behind him after he gave apologizes to the movie usher. They exited from the theater in silence until they both looked at each other. The silence broke down in a snort and laughter.

“I watched lots of bad movies but this one.” The lupine was laughing aloud. “Who was the idiot who directed that trash?”

“Yeah right?” responded eagerly. Fox’s ears flicked at the feeling of tiny water drops. It started to rain. Unconsciously he grabbed the lupine’s hand and started to run for a safe place to protect themselves from the drops. Wolf didn’t complain by the sudden touch instead he just smiled, following him wherever he took him. Thankfully and ungratefully they found vacancy under a tree at the park.

They were staring at the rain until Wolf finally spoke. “I never experienced rain before,” Fox looked at him, “Venom never had the conditions to have rainfalls.” Wolf was watching the water dropping in high interest. Suddenly he stepped forward, lifting his head to the skies and smiling at the blissful sensation falling on his face.

“Are you insane?” the vulpine frightened. “Wolf you better get back here or you will get sick!”

The one eyed pilot turned to face his date. A toothed smirk showed up; slowly approaching and bowing before him, offering the vulpine his hand. “Oh Mister McCloud, may I have this dance?” Fox narrowed his eyes, tilting his head some. Before he could say anything, Wolf held his hands and dragged him out to the rain. Complaints lasted a second and turned into amusement. Fox tried to follow Wolf’s clumsy vals steps between chuckles and smiles. The dance ended after a couple of spins, letting the rain showering them.

Both canines were now staring at each other, their eyes locked in contact. Their surroundings suddenly disappeared. Their faces slowly getting closer, lips barely touching until Fox woke up from the luscious trance and awkwardly pulled away. “Um… we should get dry before we regret it. M… My house is nearby, we could go there.”

“Lead the way” Wolf chuckled as he rested his arms behind himself.

* * *

  
“You can hand me over your clothes, I’ll put them at the laundry.” He came with towels in hands and noticed the lupine was already taking off his attires. Heat arose from his cheeks to his ears. Internally Fox cussed at Wolf for being that handsome, also he thanked for having the house alone.

Wolf noticed him then chuckled, arching one of his brows. “Something wrong, pup?” A towel thrown by the vulpine got received on his face, now trying to not snicker more. The one eyed canine could hear Fox running off from the living room. Taking off the towel from his head, His date returned with a shirt and hand it over to him.

“I’m sorry if it’s too tight, it’s the only baggy shirt I have for the moment.” The vulpine was looking away embarrassed and waited for Wolf to put the shirt on. Fox picked up all the wet clothes of the two canines. “Make yourself at home, feel free to look around” he said before he left to the laundry room.

The lupine’s eye was moving to left to right at the comfortable living room; cute old family photos, flower pots at the window. He stood up and walked. Wolf looked around, lurking and exploring the hall and its rooms. Judging from two rooms, one was from Fox’s and another for a guest. The lupine stopped at a particular closed door, he gently twisted the doorknob and he found out it was locked. Curiosity invaded him.

“Okay so, hopefully the clothes would be ready for tomorrow, I hope you don’t mind if you stay—“ The vulpine returned to the hall to notice Wolf in front of the door he always wanted to ignore.

“Pardon me,” he glanced at Fox, “I wanted to look around.”

“No, it’s alright. That’s… my parents’ room.” He suddenly rubbed his arm. “It’s been locked since my father left.”

“It’s been locked since then? You gotta be kidding, I can’t imagine what kind of creatures might hide there and—” Wolf soon realized his words, he glanced at the vulpine. “I’m sorry.”

Fox shook his head to reassure the lupine it was alright, he smiled. “Someone told to not be attached to my past too much… maybe it’s time to release the grief away.”

The vulpine walked away to return with a key and unlocked the pommel. Curiosity and excitement were growing stronger between the two. Fox swallowed and opened the door. The smell of dust emanated from the room. The same sensation of frozen time Fox felt when he arrived home vibed as well, but this time was stronger.

Fox examined every corner of the bedroom. All the drawings he made when he was a child were glued on the walls, he could remember the memories of each one of them. Later he found himself eyeing through his father's wardrobe, putting on one of the many pilot jackets he had. Fox huffed softly looking at the jacket being loose and long, a downside for being short but he keep it on.

Meanwhile Wolf picked one vinyl disc from a pile and whistled when he took a better look of the cover. “Never thought your father had such good taste.”

The vulpine peeked over his shoulder then frowned some, “and I thought you were a metalhead.”

He scoffed and glanced over his shoulder, making eye contact. “I might be but that doesn’t mean I can enjoy other styles.”

Fox lied down at the bed as Wolf carefully took the packaging away and blown the disc from the covering dust, with the same gentleness placed the vinyl at record player and made the device work. Surprised that it keeps working after so long being in abandonment, the lupine started to hum basely at the song when the lyrics started to sing.

Wolf laid next to Fox on the bed. Both staring at the ceiling while music was playing, giving glances at each other sometimes. Slowly their hands were getting closer, ending with both hands held.

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We've been down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more_

Excitement ran inside his system, Fox could feel the idiotic smile on his face. Falco was right about him being naïve at anything romantic. He has never felt this kind of love before but it was a blissful sensation. The vulpine closed his eyes, enjoying any second of this magical time.

_Baby, you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven_

  
Despite having several failed relationships Wolf felt at ease beside Fox. Have they met in another time before? The lupine gave another glance at Fox, fascinated with by any inch from him. His voice became a low whisper. “What if we make this a thing between us?”

_And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven_

“You mean… us in a relationship?” the vulpine faced him.

Relationship. Wolf liked the sound of that, no, he loved it. He leaned close towards Fox’s muzzle. Feeling the soft breathing from each other, everything felt surreal. Finally both canines’ lips touched. All their problems, all their doubts, all their duties faded away for a moment. Until the vulpine slowly pulled away from the kiss.

“Sure” Fox finally replied.

They stayed there holding hands, gifting each other little caresses and kisses until the pair fell asleep. They shared more moments like this together for the next days, days became in weeks and weeks into months. They have fallen in love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always wanted to do the "add a song in a fic" trope. Song source: Heaven - Bryan Adams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The alternate title written for this chapter was "everybody knows shit fucked" on my doc.

The sound of his boots was echoing in the landscape as he was moving along his path. Cold, teal and crystallized sand was the only ground Wolf was stepping on. The only thing above him was the dark void of the galactic skies.

At first was only unrecognizable mumbling at the distance then a voice was calling for his name repeatedly.

The voice calling him gave Wolf chills again, he turned a bit and he saw his reflection on an icy barrier. He knew he was staring at himself. A gigantic creature was looking back at him; around the double or triple of his size, without an eye patch covering his lacking left eye and a third one above in between, the fur was longer and silky, a cyan translucent liquid was dripping from his muzzle, five tentacle limbs were in replace of a normal lupine tail.

The creature seemed sad and guilty. Wolf’s reflection made a gesture with his head before he looked to the side. The one eyed pilot frowned and decided to follow his gaze.  
  
The hand from his reflection was holding a pair of ears; ears of a vulpine. Wolf froze at the feeling of holding something on one of his own hands, he could hear his heartbeat. He didn’t want to look at what he was holding, he didn’t want to look at _who_ was holding.

Wolf swallowed dryly and glanced at his left hand, just as he feared, the lupine was holding his lover’s inanimate body by his ears. He was dragging Fox the entire time he was walking. His eyesight followed the trail of blood and there was bodies scattered all over the ground. The lupine didn’t alarm, the Venomian Army always prepared its soldiers to any imagery of carnage. The mystical sand was now stained by crimson and the skies twisted in bright scarlet. Wolf felt nauseous.

His eye widen at the view of Regina, Thonisa and Glaselia in front of him. The satellites weren’t aligned to make their characteristic color but they were placed one along another instead. The sense of judgment was upon him, he was being judged by the moons. Wolf’s vocal chords forbade him to talk, scream or plead for forgiveness.

A gentle hand rested in the Caeslian’s shoulder. A deep voice, the voice that was calling him, now he was being congratulated by the unknown individual. Wolf’s vocal chords forbade him to scream.

* * *

  
He woke up abruptly, a sharp gasp trying to catch air. Shaking and sweating, he rubbed his face. How long has passed since he had this kind of dreams? One thing he knew for sure was since he accepted the job, the nightmares were frequent.

The silence of the Star Wolf mothership hinted that the lupine was alone. The third eye of his forehead gently uncovered from the fur and without opening his eye, Wolf got off from his bed lazily. It was not a secret for Leon and Panther that their boss was a Caeslian, they didn’t mind it. Wolf’s third eye always acted like a perfect compass and a good tool to sense surroundings, it acted as effectively as a pair of regular eyes. Wolf’s hidden eye was the one and only thing he could show from his alternate form, his disgusting alternate form he always considered.

A soft grunt came from the lupine, migraines has become a frequent thing besides the nightmares. Silent steps led him to the ship’s kitchen, Wolf set water to boil while he was looking for his medical herbs. Grabbing a bag from the drawer, the one eyed lupine carefully picked some herbs by his choice and placed them on his favorite mug. He was relieved that these herbs he bought at the market long ago would be useful for his constant unsettled self.

  
When the water got ready, he poured into the cup and got a sit. He stared at the mug blankly. Giving soft sips from his infusion. Wolf was aware the way he has been acting and as much his pride didn’t want to admit, it was scaring him.

  
A sound from his communicator distracted him, a call from Panther. The lupine opened his good eye, picking up the accessory to attend the call. Giving his lasts gulps from his herbal tea.

“Boss, I got some information” the feline talked from his device “Leon and I will meet you at the HQ to update you with the details, they’re not up to something good.”

The lupine hanged up the transmission annoyed, he lurked for a cigarette from his leather jacket’s pocket and lighted it up. Breathing in some from its nicotine before he exhaled out a smoke. There was job to do.

* * *

  
A year ago, the space pirates were requested by the Cornerian Army, in name of General Pepper. The hound invited the team to have a private reunion at their buildings. Distrust and doubt were their first impressions but agreed to assist. In any case, Star Wolf prepared a plan of escape if the Army had intentions of arrest them.  
  
A young beagle received the team at the Cornerian Army’s headquarters and guided them into the conference’s room. It was a small quiet place, the wall cushioned the noises from outside and once the door closed there was no sound filtered from outside. The lack of windows might mean this place was located in some hidden area somewhere in the many buildings  
  
“General Pepper will attend you shortly” he spoke, standing next to the room’s door silently while Wolf and his team took seat.

Photos from previous generals and commanders were hanging on the walls with their names written on golden plates. Wolf gave a comparison between the previous leaders with the dog that were retaining them. Analyzing the beagle’s uniform, he had commander position; too young to have such a high rank, he looked younger than Fox.

The door opened, an old hound entered the room supported by a crutch. When the Aparoid Invasion took place in the Lylat System, General Pepper was one of the few first Cornerians to suffer under the creatures’ wastes. Unlike the current infected citizens, the general received different treatment which took a slow recovery. Overall he seemed healthy enough to keep executing his position.

“Star Wolf, it is my honor having you here.” General Pepper greeted them. “The reason why I requested for your presence is that we need of your assistance.”

“Why would you Cornerians ask for our services?” Leon inquired directly. “Star Wolf’s known reputation is not something for your standards, we all here are fairly certain about this fact.” His tail recoiled, eyes narrowed. “And Corneria is fairly certain that can count on Star Fox’s services instead.”

“According to Venom’s laboratory archives, the scientist Jacob Labradore that is working for the Cornerian Government used to work for Andross. His real name is Vigilio Devin. He also assisted to the Venomian Army, his military registers match the same year of registration as O’Donnell and Powalski. I’m in hopes you two used to know this fellow.”

A hologram projected, showcasing the two profiles of the impostor coyote. Then earlier photos and documents of Wolf and Leon from the Venomian Army displayed. Wolf’s eye widened and exchanged a gaze with Leon’s eyes, Panther noticed them and gave a confused look at his teammates.

“Thus involving Star Fox might mean the Cornerian Science and Research Department would start to suspect of presumed distrust. So as a Star Fox’s rivals, you count with the same efficiency and experience with contracts. It would be a good strategy.”

“How… Did you get access to that information?” Leon said carefully.

“After the Lylat Wars, the Cornerian and Venomian governments ended up in terms of peace. We have the right to access to anyone’s information who served to Andross from the past conflict due Andross was a war criminal.” The hound explained.

“Sorry to ask this out of the blue,” the lupine relaxed against his seat and pointed with his thumb at the young commander. “But do we have to keep this kid around in this conversation?” The question received a glare from the young dog.

The beagle was going to protest, General Pepper raised his hand to keep quiet and calm the commander then began to speak. “Commander Vennel is an essential figure for the Cornerian Army. He can be the youngest in within our army but he’s one of the cleverest members. He’s here to help us.” 

The mentioned Commander Vennel huffed in pride as lifted his muzzle. Wolf only raised an eyebrow in response.

“Would you accept our request?” General Pepper not only had one ace up on his sleeve, he came prepared. “In case if your team accepts, not only Star Wolf will receive their reward in money, in consideration from your help during the last issue with the Aparoids, everyone will be free from any charge from previous crimes.”

Wolf had a similar situation before, years ago. His eye stared at Leon and Panther, waiting for their opinions which they nodded in approval. A grin marked his face and shook hands with General Pepper. Star Wolf accepted the job.  
  


* * *

  
Wolf arrived on his Wolfen at the Cornerian Army headquarters, placing a grin on his face as being received with upset glares from the soldiers that were guarding the main gate. He parked his aircraft alongside his teammates’ vehicles. Leon and Panther were waiting for his leader to show up in the conference room that became their place to prepare plans for their current mission.

From the moment Star Wolf started to work for the Cornerian Army, the team was under infiltration and investigation operations to monitor the Cornerian Science and Research Department’s motives, mostly focused on the mysterious scientist. It was true Vigilio assisted at the military with Wolf and Leon back in Venom, the coyote’s younger appearance didn’t square for his current age; this whole situation didn’t square to begin with.

As Leon’s request, they divided their tasks. The chameleon’s stealth skills were good enough to obtain information from restricted areas. Being the most recent Star Wolf member, Panther could gain access to the Cornerian Science and Research Department, pretending to be a scientist and gather information as much as he could. Wolf, in the other hand, for being the most recognizable face he limited himself to roam around Corneria if something suspicious might present.

Wolf arrived, a cocky smile appeared as a greeting; pretending everything was fine. Taking a sit by supporting himself on the chair’s back. “What’s the news?”

“I was at the departments, everything seemed… strange.” Panther started his report. “Everyone at the offices was acting lifelessly and I was completely ignored. Another thing that caught my attention was the decrease of scientists and citizens.”

“I’ve noticed that too, Cornerian residents were slowly vanishing and nobody has reported their disappearances yet.” The lupine frowned. “Did you manage to get into the medical center by any chance?”

“I did and the clinic was completely empty.” The feline shaked his head.

“This is my speculation but…” Leon received the attention from his team. “We all know that the Aparoids were capable to control machinery and living beings. My theory comes that Devin is currently having the liberty to investigate deeper into the Aparoid technology. The number of disappeared residents is enough to have troops for himself.” The chameleon made a pause. “Let us keep in mind, there has not been other named nor memorable member from the department besides Devin.”

“So, his goal is to gain control over the Cornerian Government and beyond?” Panther suggested.

Pain started to hammer his head again. “If that’s the case, we run at the risk of having the Cornerian Government against us.” Wolf rubbed his temples. “This is complicated.”

“Do we have to inform this to the rest of members of the Army?” Panther asked.

“Actually, I heard everything.” Commander Vennel was standing against the closed door. “Sadly, we can’t do too much. If we’re going to uncover Devin’s schemes, we still need to gather enough proofs.”

“Why we don’t just shoot him down?” The lupine expressed annoyance, he wanted to all this situation to be over.

“Do you want a civil war in Corneria?” The commander declared. “That’s not our best option, O’Donnell.” Wolf rolled his eye.

“Boss, I do not want to sound rude and I give my apologies,” Leon interrupted, “for this situation we must follow my intuitions.”

  
The leader of Star Wolf had enough. “I’m going to rest somewhere, you guys can do… whatever,” he grimaced rubbing his face. “Contact me if it’s only an emergency.” Wolf turned and waved at them in signal of farewell.  
  


* * *

  
A door opened, the vulpine blinked in surprise by his unexpected coming. “Wolf,” he noticed the lupine’s fatigued face, “you look sick, are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” deadpanned “I’m just tired, rough day” he groaned a little then sudden weird liquid dripped from his mouth, instantly covering his mouth to not alarm his boyfriend. “Actually, I need the bathroom.”

The lupine rushed and locked himself in the room. The headache was eating all over his stability away. The voice, calling his name. Cold sweat started to run. Wolf took a look at his reflection on the mirror, his third eye exposed looking disoriented to every direction. Taking his learned breath exercises to relax, he was on his senses again. Once he opened the bathroom’s door, Wolf startled by a greeting of a humid cloth on his forehead.

“You seem to have a fever,” he glanced to meet Fox’s worried expression, “should I prepare you something?”

Staring at his partner’s concern, he just scoffed. Wolf wrapped his arms around the vulpine’s waist. The hidden insecurity that took him so long to bury was surfacing. He felt cornered, he felt scared. Sweat and trembling returned into his body until a voice paralyzed him for a second. _That voice._ Pictures of his most recent nightmare passed over his mind then immediately hugged Fox tightly. He didn’t move, feeling Wolf’s head hiding on his shoulder as mumbling apologizes.

The vulpine gently and carefully caressed his back as comfort. “Wolf, you know you can tell me everything right? Like, anything.”

 _No, he couldn’t. He couldn’t involve him on this._ “Fox? You know I love you right?” he nodded. “I want you to always remember that,” the confused expression from his partner pained him. “Always” Wolf gave a last kiss on Fox’s lips. “Please don’t follow me.”

Before the vulpine could say something, his beloved broke away and ran with all his speed; never turning to look back. ‘I’m sorry’ was the only thing Wolf mumbled.

* * *

  
Entering at his mothership has never been that difficult before. Wolf was feeling he was going insane. The voice calling for him was turning louder and louder. Clenching his teeth, stumbling his way to the commander room. A burning feeling on his chest only gave him difficulties to breath. Wolf was getting near to the commanding board, he could contact Leon to aid him soon but something stopped him.

The cold sensation of a blaster’s muzzle being behind of his neck made him froze. “Interesting, I never thought that we would come cross each other again,” he recognized that voice, “isn’t that exciting, O’Donnell?”

“And I never thought you would still being the same asshole as you were on the Army.” The lupine scoffed. “I’m sure it will be exciting to beat the shit out of you again, Vigilio.” He turned a little to see the coyote’s face from the corner of his eye, still standing.

 **“** So you finally recognized me, good” said ignoring his threats. “You know, I always knew the kind of creature you are,” continued, “I’ve always felt a bit… jealous of your quirk but that’s a thing of the past now.”

Wolf didn’t move but bared his fangs slightly then he closed his eye to concentrate about his surroundings. He could sense the scientist approaching behind him and in a quickly turn he kicked a syringe away. Now the two canines were seeing and revealing each other’s faces. Rage crossed Wolf’s face; a new eye appeared on his forehead. Vigilio’s eyes glowed in interest.

“I never saw that face of yours” the coyote gave a cynical smile.

“There’s no reason to hide it if you already know about it” he spitted out in hatred.

“Wolf there’s no need to turn our conversation in violence, why won’t you come with us?” He heard several footsteps coming into the commander room, they weren’t alone after all. Soldiers were surrounding them with more blasters loaded and targeted at the lupine specifically. “You would be the perfect candidate for our purpose.”

The way the soldiers moved felt unnatural, their movements were soulless. Wolf growled, in quick act he ran to the commanding board, avoiding the blasts that were shooting at him. In hopes to gain time, the lupine turned on the big airship. Soldiers were approaching him yet Wolf kicked them away.

Giving an incredible jump, landing in an open area to prepare himself for combat. Wolf totally forgot the drool from his muzzle and took position for a hand-to-hand combat as he was being circled by the coyote’s troops. Vigilio was amused by the sight, keeping distance.

* * *

Something felt wrong the moment Leon saw Panther parked their Wolfens at the isolated place where their motherbase was located. It wasn’t there anymore.

Panther hummed, thinking for a moment before glanced at the other mercenary. “I don’t think Wolf would be capable to leave us like this.”

Wind and whir stormed at the field they were settled. The chameleon and feline watched Star Wolf’s mothership hovering far away from them then an Arwing following it.

“I think I know the problem.” Leon narrowed his eyes, glaring at the skies. This is not good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what else to say but I really want to thank to those who are enjoying this story so far and those who have left kudos! thank you so much!!


	5. Chapter 5

Fox was standing still processing the whole event what just happened. There was something wrong going on with his partner. A voice began to shout at him, his instincts shouting at him to run after Wolf. Time was running out, he had to hurry. Picking up the old pilot jacket from his father, Fox departed from his home in search for his partner.

Corneria City looked desolated. The creepy environment didn’t help Fox to stay calmed, it’s like a warning before tragedy. Identifying a sound of an engine he looked up and the battleship from Star Wolf was sailing away. His plans changed, quickly he turned in a corner and made his way to Space Dynamics.  
  


* * *

  
“This is unauthorized area, please— woah— wait! Where are you going!?” One of the company workers was being completely ignored by Fox sliding away from the engineer that was trying to block the way.

Running through lengthy halls as looking for his friend. Fox needed to find Slippy soon. Peeking room to room, garage to garage, until he reached to the workshops. Fox found his mechanic teammate fixing shards of a broken airlock.

“Slippy, where are the Arwings?” His voice was barely listenable, running out of breath from racing the entire city to the company’s workshops.

“They’re here,” the mechanic pointed before actioning a button, a gate slided and revealed all Star Fox’s airships, looking worried. “What’s wrong?”

“I need to reach Wolf, something is wrong with him.” Fox hurried to the room. “I must help him.”

He didn’t think twice and ran into the cockpit of his Arwing. He could feel palpitations through his throat; his surroundings meant nothing at the moment, he couldn’t hear them anyway. Instantly the pilot switched on the diffusers to then soar on the air.

Accelerating the spacecraft while trying to find a way to get in the big ship, Fox tried to contact Wolf’s frequency through his communicator. He tried one more time, one more time. One last time and he received static noise. “Damn it!” hissed for himself, changing immediately to other channel. “Slippy, this is Fox.” He felt relief once Slippy replied to him, ready to help his friend. “Slippy, would you decode Wolf’s contact channel from his motherbase ship?” He must contact Wolf.

“Decode a battleship? Fox, I don’t think that’s—” His teammate tried to point out the low possibility that could work before being interrupted.

“Excuse me, is it a Venomian ship?” a girl’s voice intervened in the conversation, it was Fay.

“Uh… yeah I suppose?” Fox wanted to sound confident.

“Oki doki, just give me a moment, I can hack the ship’s docking bay so you could get in. But I must warn you will have limited time before the gates close again. Try to stay as close as possible to the mothership!” Her excitement was being heard from the other side of the communication.

“Wait, how can you hack someone’s ship?” Slippy asked to his new companion.

“I studied programming and I learnt hacking by my own. My professor strictly prohibited me to use my skills for any equipment or else she could take my license away but this seems an emergency.” The navigator explained as the sounds from a digital device could be heard. “Star Wolf’s aircrafts are registered by the protocols of Corneria so their ships have codes as our own machinery except they’re built with Venomian technology and maaaybe” Fay sang the last word. “I’ve been experimenting some Venomian machinery parts into some Cornerian vehicles but I didn’t know it was mister McCloud’s Arwing.” She was giving other coordinates in the computer. “Since those pieces work on the same engine, I can gain access to the mothership with some little cheats.”

A long silence dominated the transmission. Both Star Fox pilots impressed by what the navigator was capable to do. “Remind me to teach me how to do that kind of stuff some other time.” Slippy finally spoke.

“Sure thing!” She replied as making her last adjustments. “The docking bay of the ship should be open now, be careful!”

Keeping his Arwing nearby the Star Wolf’s mothership, he locked his sight to a tiny space open of the docking bay. Fox clenched his jaw as he was maneuvering to the slot open and landing abruptly inside the bay, he made it. There’s no time to care about scratches on one of the wings, not now. He jumped off from his Arwing.  
  
For his advantage, he got in the docking bay before it closed completely in time. He looked around and could notice there were other vehicles than the current Wolfens Star Wolf had. He might have seen those unknown ships somewhere else before. Fox shook his head; he had no time for this, not now.

He rushed over to the airlock, examining the interiors. As far he advanced carefully through the halls, he noticed the presence of a group of mercenaries guarding the emergency evacuation outlet. Fox froze when he heard loud steps near. In a rapid move he turned and aimed his blaster but no one attacked. The soldiers that were passing by ran past him, ignoring his presence. The vulpine decided to follow them.  
  


* * *

  
Exhaustion from eluding the firing while stunning soldiers. Wolf was avoiding any use of his blaster, knowing that some individuals from this improvised army might be innocent and infected Cornerian citizens. Disarming the troops was wearing him out. He knew he had hidden energy on his body, however transforming into his full form might exposure damage to the systems of the commanding board if his brute force collide against them in any form.

“I’m very glad I caught you off guard. You’re so useless without Leon watching your back, or should I say, your left side?” Vigilio teased at the lupine while playing with another syringe in hand, he wanted to push Wolf further the edge. “I studied a lot of you Caeslian creatures and it’s a fact you all have a stunning stamina but tell me Wolf, how much time has passed since you switched to your alternate form?” The scientist gave a fake compassive grin. “I bet you’re out of shape.”

“Why don’t you come down and fight me you coward?” The lupine barked out.

The coyote laughed, mocking at him. “Oh my dear O’Donnell, I’m not up for kids’ games. Unless you want to lose another eye.”

Vigilio dodged a soldier that has been thrown at him, distracting him enough to almost receive a punch consecutively being driven off away by another hit. Falling at the other side of the chamber, the scientist got up on his knees and enjoyed at the view of his accomplished objective.

In front of his sight he could appreciate the Caeslian on his fullest form, Vigilio could also perceive the remorse emanating from the creature. The coyote had enough time to dodge another attack from his opponent. Wolf’s offensives became more aggressive and inaccurate.

Standing aside, the scientist asked for assistance from their puppets with a gesture with his arm then with other movement made reinforcements arrive.

The commander room was a mess of a battlefield. Wolf growled, his tail dispersed into five tentacles to grab any soldier nearby to throw away in order to protect himself from the projectiles that gradually were burning his skin. One of the infected citizens has been fallen into the commanding board, accidentally initiating the ship’s transportation system. None of them were aware of the robotic voice indicating the countdown to transfer off orbit.

_30 minutes.  
  
_

* * *

  
A sudden sound broke the silence. He observed some soldiers being thrown out from the commander room, brutally colliding against across the hall and ducts. They didn’t move afterwards neither cried in pain. Fox carefully approached to check if the mercenaries were alright or even alive, their aspects looked ill and weak. General Pepper had the same appearance when the Aparoids infected him.  
  
Fox’s ears moved at the sound of a fight nearby. He walked across the hall and peeked from the doorway’s frame; his eyes widened at the scene before him. It was unbelievable, a Caeslian was before his eyes. The creature wasn’t fighting back against but only pushing or throwing the troops away. There weren’t any signs of bloodshed being spreaded.

Why would they start attacking at the Caeslian when they’re partially harmless creatures? The pilot recognized Jacob Labradore being a bystander within the rampage. Fox alarmed at the sight of the creature being cornered, demonstrating the tiredness made him get on his knees. The soldiers stopped the fire and they kept quiet all of a sudden, the scientist made his way to the Caeslian and lifted their muzzle, mocking at the hybrid.

There was something suspicious. The moment Jacob prepared his syringe to take blood from the hybrid, the vulpine didn’t think about the consequences of his actions due adrenaline. Fox aimed his blaster and fired at Jacob’s shoulder, making him whimper and release the sharp instrument from his hand. Before the scientist could turn at the shot’s direction, the vulpine dashed quickly and knock him out by hitting him the blaster’s grip at the back of the coyote’s neck out of fury.

Panting and trembling softly, Fox looked at his blaster questioning the amount of strength he applied to the researcher. Moving the unconscious body of the coyote with one of his legs to confirm if the man was truly the scientist Jacob, the pilot only sighed. Things weren’t making sense at all.

A movement from the Caeslian made the vulpine jump. “I won’t hurt you!” Fox shouted, shakingly pointing his blaster at the creature. The beast was standing in front of him without making any step closer, he seemed overwhelmed and melancholic being seen by the pilot. The hybrid didn’t move at all and didn’t have intentions to harm anyone.

Fox wondered if the Caeslian was in reality Wolf now that the color of those eyes was so familiar to him. “It’s alright, it’s alright.” The vulpine reassured as sheathed his weapon. “I won’t hurt you.”

Before Fox could approximate to the Caeslian before him, three deafening noises echoed in the room. From then, everything turned into slow motion. Fox’s mouth opened in a sharp gasp, coughing up blood. Three gaps on his body dyed his clothes; on his right arm, part of his stomach and one of his thighs. Finally the vulpine collapsed on his knees, trying to strive himself to get up.

“I guess I miscalculated,” Vigilio was holding a blaster from one of his soldiers and being supported by another. “Never thought you would have Star Fox here, don’t you dare to think this is over O’Donnell.” Raising his arm, the coyote signaled retreat. As a mechanical response, the troops regrouped and abandoned the area.

Wolf was paralyzed, his internal rage wasn’t sufficient to move. He let Vigilio escape. The robotic voice reminded the countdown and brought the lupine back to reality. Cursing himself for not paying enough attention at the moment, he picked his lover up and broke faster to the docking bay.

_1 minute._

Panting and his mind rushing at inconsiderable speed, Wolf was looking for Fox’s Arwing up till it has been found. Gentle trying to open up the cockpit, a soft groan scared yet relieved him. Fox was still conscious.

“ _Fox, are you alright?”_ his voice echoed in the room. “ _I told you to no follow me, damn it._ ”

The vulpine grimaced at the pain but that didn’t stop his perplexion about knowing Wolf’s true form and ability to talk with telepathy. “Wolf?”

“ _Listen to me carefully, you’re injured but I can’t help you.”_ The Caeslian placed Fox at the cockpit’s sit gently. “ _You’ll flight back at Corneria, don’t try to get involved in this and don’t let the government find you._ ” Fox wanted to talk back but that made the creature frown, imposing authority. “ _You will flight back at Corneria and don’t get involved, not even the rest of your team._ ” He sighed at the harshness to his lover. “ _I love you, I really do but—_ “

Wolf blinked at the soft touch from the vulpine’s hand caressing his cheek, staring at Fox’s eyes he could notice the vulpine was holding his tears back. Taking his hand away, Fox closed the canopy of his aircraft and turned on the engines. Staring forward, not giving any glance back at Wolf.  
  
Backing up, the Caeslian manually opened up the docking bay’s gates to let the vehicle take off. Subsequently the Arwing was getting lost at the distance. The gates closed and Wolf rushed back the commander room, time was running out.

If there wasn’t enough time to stop the transportation of the battleship, at least he could send a message to Leon about his future and uncertain whereabouts. Without warning, a weight has made Wolf trip against the floor. His body weighed due his stamina being drained away from previous fight, he knew he never switched to this form and it burned him out doing so. Growling, he began to craw his way to the commanding board, he couldn’t reach it. Everything became black.

* * *

  
“Hey you two! Come back here, you two are not authorized to enter the workshops, are you even listening to me?” One of the Space Dynamics’ guards was trying to stop two intruders.

Falco and Krystal barged in the mechanical workshop. They also witnessed the persecution of an recognized aircraft behind a mothership in the skies. The arrival surprised Slippy and Fay, distracting them from their computer screens and radars.

“Oi, what the hell is goin’ on up there?” the avian narrowed his eyes.

“Wolf seemed to be on trouble and Fox went after him.” The mechanic replied. “We haven’t had any updates since he took off from here.”

“Uh-oh.” Everyone caught attention to Fay staring at the screen, seeing the two vehicles statuses. “Star Wolf’s ship started its process of transportation. It’s going to leave Corneria’s atmosphere in a less than a minute.”

“Fay, is there anything to stop its task?” Krystal leaned beside her friend to analyze the conditions of both ships.

The navigator shook her head. “Unfortunately there’s no way to deactivate a transport command after its engage.” A sudden gasp startled the rest on the room. “That’s mister McCloud’s Arwing!”

“It’s losing stability.” The vixen looked in more details at Fox’s Arwing. “He might crash if he doesn’t do anything.”

Slippy tried to contact through his communicator. “He seems to not respond, his frequency seems dead.”

“Slippy, prepare my Arwing.” Falco started to walk away, there’s no time to stand and wait for everything screw up themselves. The frog tried to say something but only received a groan from the phaisan. “Now.”

* * *

  
Gripping the control wheel firmly with one hand while the painfully sting from his right arm were making things difficult. The blood loss has started to affect him, making his eyesight to blurry. Fox must have to find an open field to land before he would lose consciousness.

The Arwing started to tilt on one side and slowly was losing its control. Sudden pictures from pleasing memories crossed before Fox’s eyes; smiles from his loved ones, his mother, his father, Peppy, Vivian, Lucy, Krystal, Slippy, Falco and finally Wolf. All he could do was laugh at death itself, Fox really wished life could have been less ruthless with him, just a little.

Before everything seemed to end, the Arwing suddenly gained stability. There was someone else beside him lifting one of the aircraft’s wings, both ships were leveling off until they touched land. Fox could sight Falco across from his cockpit, talking to him things he couldn’t hear. Everything became blurry again until Fox’s vision turned black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf has a mental breakdown: the novelette.  
> I'm sorry if it's too short!

He opened his eye, panting desperately and coughing a couple of times. He gained his self-control; and looked at himself. The huge limbs were back to its normal size, he could notice small burn marks from the firing that were healing. The multiple and horrific tails became back to the only and hairy one he knows. That strange liquid that was drooling off his jaw stopped. Making hard efforts to sit up, dizziness hit him from his head. Quickly he rubbed his temples and his fingers carefully caressed his forehead; his third eye was also gone. He could breathe again.

Carefully, he tried to get up but the weight of his body prevented him to do so and made him sit down on his knees. ‘Right, I burned out and I still need time to recover’ Wolf mused. The lupine never got used to his alternate form due his personal reasons, nevertheless he never believed that transforming into his true form would be wearying after so long.

Wolf gave a glance to the main window, wondering how long he was unconscious. The battleship wasn’t near Corneria as before everything became black. The void of outer space was silent so as the room he was. The lupine was recapitulating the previous events to end up like this.

The commander room was dark and empty; the lack of light only meant the battleship was either malfunctioning or the transport system was so inefficient to shut down all the systems, leaving only the diffused light of emergency. No trail of living being has been found; no weird brainwashed soldiers, no weapons pointing at him, no mental games playing with his head, no Vigilio, neither Fox. A brief moment hoped that the vulpine managed to land safely back to Corneria City.

“Important to know the people who are behind the science and research’s department.” Mocked at himself, remembering the day Corneria had the broadcast. “Turns out the bastard is fucking insane.”

A pause intervened; the coyote tried multiples times to stab him with a syringe. It has been stated during Star Wolf’s monitoring missions that Vigilio’s impersonation was under investigation for the Aparoids’ wastes and resulted his true intentions were to use it as a chance to gain control over the infected. It has been unknown whatever happened to the coyote after the Venomian Army, but he had been intelligent enough to get a degree and work for Andross as scientist. Vigilio had now the knowledge to be capable to mess up with genes and DNA.  
 **  
**Suddenly something clicked on Wolf’s head. Vigilio had tried to get his blood and plot something worse than only the manipulation of poor individuals with residual decease. If that was the case, the coyote knew where he was located and would go after Leon and Panther. The uncalled visit of the scientist reminded him that he had let Vigilio escape. A groan of frustration escaped from Wolf.

Something drew his attention from the window, now he could see Macbeth. Sudden childhood memories surfaced; his old home, his family, his friends, and the places he enjoyed exploring. For a moment he wondered if those from his home planet would still remember him.  
  
He could spot the three moons orbiting around the planet. Would were they judging him now? Would have they cursed him the moment he born? Then hatred ran inside him for a moment; he always had it since the moment he was told he was a Caeslian. A burning loathe towards the breed he is destined to be then followed by sorrow.

Wolf has always been taught about the legacy of the breed he belonged and so its infamy reputation. The infamy he had to learn during his years on Macbeth had been bitter for him, leading him into disgust on himself. Although not everyone at Macbeth felt the same fear towards Caeslians, in fact most natives used to praise them, the hostility against the creatures got known across all Lylat System. The hunt over Caeslians turned into a sport that drove the species into extintion, a fact most of historians along Lylat didn’t want to exposure.

The lupine had forgotten about his own origins until he realized the instability that was tearing him apart not so long ago. He had forgotten about his fear of being hunted down until he realized Vigilio had intentions to experiment with him. He had forgotten about how others would despise him until he got to know more about Fox. Wolf started to feel lost, the masquerade he built up over the years finally broke. He was being so careless about hiding his real appearance.

On his knees and his sight focused on the void of numbness. A sudden horrid sound came from his mouth. Unconsciously he started hitting his fit against the floor. Wolf was shrieking aloud and hitting the floor with all this strength, letting all his feelings take the worst of him.

He blamed the moons, the offsprings, the infamy of them, the ones who gave the Caeslians disgrace, and his existence. ‘Why I can’t be like a normal being?!’ echoed on his head. Just what he feared the most happened, and it happened in front of the person he loved. Fox had seen his true nature.

A sharp pain returned him back to his senses. His right hand trembling and soring. His knuckles were bleeding slightly. Wolf found himself panting again like when he woke up. Tears were running down his face as tried to catch his breath again.

It was reckless of him pushing the vulpine away, he admitted it. Still he did it because for Fox’s safety, having him around while he was being hunted would make more trouble than he was already. That only left him hope that Vigilio won’t go after Fox until then.

Gently motioning the same gesture Fox did before they parted ways, that unexpected caress on his cheek. The moment his lover encounter him on his true form, he saw understanding, comprehension from the vulpine’s eyes. Even Fox had risked himself by coming from his Arwing to his battleship and being shot afterwards. He wasn’t afraid of him, he wasn’t disgusted at him. Fox cared for him and tried to save him, the vulpine loved him sincerely yet Wolf hurt him by pushing him away. A scoff resonated in the room. Would things ended up different if Wolf had more trust on himself and the ones they care about him?  
  
“Wolf O’Donnell, you’re so stupid.” He scolded himself. The blossoming faith lighted up the miserable time the lupine was having. He had still work to do.

Making another attempt; Wolf carefully got up, the dizziness was no longer tormenting him. He stumbled across the room and reached the commanding board. Evaluating the panel, the lupine noticed the board was on atrocious conditions; most of the functions of the spaceship computer seemed broken, especially the keyboard.

The communication board was the only thing that remained intact from the previous fight which it was a good option to contact his team as soon as possible. But the only obstacle was the lack of energy in the ship, Wolf groaned softly. He might not be as good as an actual mechanic but he learned some tricks that have saved him from a number of near-death experiences and shipwrecks. Now it was time to improvise something to give enough power to charge and activate the communicator.

“I hope General Pepper pay us enough for all this trouble.” The lupine grumbled in a low tone before swaying to the central board.

Having some strength left; Wolf removed one of the CPUs and wire cables from the main board. Later looking for a duct that connected to the emergency power supply he opened up the cover; he replaced one wire from the supply for one from the CPU then connected another cable to the communicator’s dock. The lupine was shifting cords around until one of the bulbs from the communication board lighted up, it worked and now it was charging.

Sighing and grinning in triumph, the only thing left now was to wait. Wolf rested his back against the wall and slided down. His body still felt heavy and the lupine still felt exhausted. Unsure how long it will take to the scrap he has made will be functionable again, his eyelids started to grow weighty.

The Caeslian had plenty of energy he must recover to continue his duty, maybe a small rest won’t harm anything at all while he waited for the communicator to operate again. Hugging his knees and using his arms as a pillow, the lupine let his eyelids fell eventually and before Wolf permitted to sink into his sleep something crossed on his thoughts.

An image of a vulpine appeared through his mind. That smile he always cherished, that eyes he always kept him captive with his, the sound of his voice he always adored. The one and only Fox McCloud that Wolf fell for. Embracing those memories from his lover, he wished to give his apologizes to the vulpine after all this fuss concluded soon. Wolf fell asleep with a weak smile.

He let fate to take its next move.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wolf's backstory? Wolf's backstory. This is the longest chapter I've written so far. As Wolf went to a probably long nap while waits for the communicator to work, his mind rewinds through his life.
> 
> This chapter especifically contains scholar abuse, violence, eye trauma, emetophobia mentions?? (I'm not sure of the last one). If you're sensitive towards those topics, please do not read this then; I won't be responsible. Thank you.

Wolf never liked violence. His childhood had never been tragic, on the contrary, his childhood had the dearest years he held close to him. He had very loving parents, loving parents that cherished their child despite not being really theirs.

The O’Donnells’ were a large family on Venom, of numerous parents, siblings and cousins. Dylan O’Donnell was the youngest and the only male from the youngest generation, hence the most rebellious among them. Despite the lupine family had all the luxuries they wanted, Dylan decided to move to a simple life. Dylan improved his mechanical abilities and opened up a workshop when he moved to Macbeth.

On Macbeth, he met another lupine named Bianca, falling in love and getting married thereafter. Bianca was one of the few natives who believed and tributed to Macbeth’s legends and tribes, the Caeslians being one of them. Annually, the couple used to travel to the planet’s dunes and participated of the ceremonies. Dylan always found those events interesting.

The O’Donnells’ wished to form a family in the course of time. Lamentably, Bianca have never had been able to give birth any kid. The grief and desperation from Bianca worried her husband. During one night, the moons aligned and Bianca made her prayer to them silently. As if her plea had been heard, something dropped from the skies that surprised the matrimony. The stubborn instincts of Dylan made track the mysterious shooting star that just had fell, finding out the revelation of a fragile creature in front of him. A newborn with delicate ivory fur appeared from the skies, since that night Dylan started to believe more in the legends that transmitted Macbeth over the generations.

On Bianca’s side, she knew the cub was a Caeslian from the beginning. Gaining immediate affection, they adopted the child as their own and named him Wolf. When the couple discovered the peculiarities from his hybrid child started to develop, they had a rough time to teach their son at how to manage his own strength and power. At age of five, Wolf began to break things unintentionally and without reproaching him, the couple taught him to be careful.  
  
His mother gently embraced his hands with her own one day. “Promise me you won’t use any brute force against anyone, understood?” The little vulpine smiled and nodded.

Wolf developed his third eye at age of seven. The young lupine had all the liberty to have his new eye exposed as long as he stayed on the family’s house or isolated areas, where nobody could be disturbed by accidental meetings with an exiled outsider.

Dylan was running after his son. “Wolf, hide your eye!” He finally picked him up, the young lupine pouted at him. “You will scare the rest of the villagers if you do so.” That gave the child the tempted idea of making a prank. “No, you can’t scare them.” Wolf’s father laughed as the Caeslian huffed; his son was an authentic mischief maker.

Besides of his parents, Wolf loved Macbeth. Macbeth’s previous years of industrialization used to be a planet full of natural life. The planet only consisted of a small town so its habitant number was really low compared to Corneria or Venom.  
  
The thing that Wolf loved the most on Macbeth was its nature. Although the planet had a desertic environment; it possessed heavenly scenarios, most of Macbeth’s soil consisted on smooth and pale sand, the daylight of Lylat Star and Solar gave Macbeth enough warmth however it never led into sunburns.

Once Venom developed its factory installments to use Macbeth’s resources, the town has grown as years went through. The town gradually became into a city full of industries and research centers for the Venomian Army. In short time the city turned into two, two into three and four.

Most of Venomian inhabitants began to move from their mainland to live on Macbeth. All factory workers, miners, scientists and citizens that look up for a job opportunity moved alongside their families. The Venomian elderly, adults and children coexisted alongside Macbeth’s social life.

  
The day Wolf found out he was a Caeslian Offspring was when he was a young teenager. The school from his city got into remodeling, taking in consideration that infants from Venom would study alongside the kids from Macbeth. Wolf had a tough time on getting accustomed to the persistent changes on the planet. New classmates showed up on the lupine’s course, certain of them initiated to pester Wolf. As he promised to his mother when he was younger; he did never fight back, tolerating from verbal to physical abuse for days.

After class in one afternoon, a group of classmates with their leader; a coyote named Vigilio Devin, were waiting for the lupine at the main gates of the building. Before, and just in time, a feline scared them away through her bare hands on a quarrel.

“Are you okay?” the lynx asked. “Gee, you can’t just be nice to assholes that are mean to you!” The lupine didn’t reply, perplexed by the girl’s vocabulary. “I’m Miyu and you?” She offered her hand to Wolf.

“W… Wolf” he held her hand and got up, Miyu returned a wide smile to him.

They were walking together without exchanging any word during their walk. The both kids sat on the swings from a wooden park. Miyu was staring at the skies that bloomed little stars. “I wanna be a pilot when I grow up.” she said. “There’s nothing more beautiful than breaking free through the skies. Once I have the chance I’ll go to the Cornerian Flight Academy.”

“Corneria? But we’re part of Venom’s government thing.” Wolf gestured with his hands as he spoke.

“I don’t care.” The lynx huffed. “My father hates Corneria so I’ll do anything to go against him.”

“I don’t understand why there’s so much issue with Venom and Corneria.” He whispered. Wolf was already overwhelmed of the constant news and arguments between the two lead planets.

“Adults will always fight for stupid things.” Miyu said. “They will always go for selfish desires and power.” The lupine didn’t talk back; he was paying attention to his new friend’s ideology instead. “I don’t think Corneria is as bad as my father does think it is. And also I don’t think Venom is as bad as Cornerians might think about it.” She made a pause with a sigh. “It’s just… I don’t know, maybe those planets fight each other because they have the wrong people governing them you know?”

Wolf nodded thinking about her words. He came back to reality when he felt a texture of a cloth and the lynx’s hands around his muzzle. “Sorry, I forgot your nose was bleeding.”

The lupine glanced away ashamed that someone else had to fight for him. He hated it. “I’m sorry you had to fight him”

“Nah don't you worry, I’m used to fight on schools.” Miyu took the cloth away, making sure if Wolf was still bleeding. “You should have fought back though.”

“I don’t think that’s a good idea, Miyu.” Wolf denied her. “I’ve been taught to not fight with others.”

“Don’t be silly, pup.” ‘Pup’ that nickname made him chuckle. “Sometimes you need to defend yourself from the molesters. It’s the only way to fight for justice. But you seem too soft and kind of a weakling.”

“I’m not a weakling” Wolf huffed and alleged. “For your information I have extraordinary strength.”

“Is that so? Then I don’t have to train you” Miyu smirked but Wolf gave her that perplexed face again.

Both kids became friends from that moment on, becoming an inseparable duo. Miyu was always well received by the O’Donnells’ which gained their love. The lynx daily trained the lupine with self-defense and one another way to fight someone. Wolf’s friend motivated him to fight back Vigilio whenever he planned in tormenting the lupine again, and when the time came it didn’t turn as expected. At the playground; Wolf sent Vigilio up through the skies with a single punch, fear invaded him and ran away back to his house.

* * *

  
Wolf never liked violence. He despised it.

Wolf didn’t go to school the next day. All night the overthinking drove him over the edge and if he appeared in class everyone would see him as a monster. His eyes were sore of the crying and anxiety. A feeling was growing inside him.  
His parents were worried, they knew about the situation and thankfully they managed to calm Wolf’s panic. They didn’t want to overwhelm more their child so they let him stay at home.

“The school’s director might talk with us.” Bianca said, giving a worried glace over her son’s room door. “Do you think he would get expulsed?”

“They will consider it as a small children’s fight. Don’t worry Bianca.” Dylan was serene with the situation.

“It wasn’t his intention, he’s not capable to harm anyone!” His wife was almost on border of tears.

“Bianca…” he sighed, carefully picking his words. “We need to talk with Wolf. He needs to know, he’s not a child anymore.” His wife was about to speak but Dylan placed his hands on her shoulders to calm her. “I’m not saying to have a speech right now. But we have to find a moment to talk about his nature.” He gave her a reassuring smile which Bianca returned, Dylan kissed her forehead afterwards.

The door knocked and the couple looked at each other. Fearing for the worst they walked together to the door and carefully opened it to find Miyu in front of them.

“Hello Mr. O’Donnell and hello Mrs. O’Donnell!” the lynx talked with her remarkably cheerfulness. The matrimony felt full relief that it was about only their child’s friend. “Is Wolf at home?”

The couple let the other child came in the house, Miyu was like their own daughter for the O’Donnells. The lynx hurried to her friend’s room, she noticed the figure under the blankets. The sensitive hearing of the lupine could sense her presence.

“Miyu?” Wolf peeked an eye from the sheets, amazed to see her friend. “What are you doing here? Don’t you hate me?”

“Hate you? Of course not!” Miyu jumped at the bed smiling. “You’re my best friend! I would never hate you! Well…” she sit and her expression changed, “I came here to say sorry for pushing you to fight Devin back.”

“Are you afraid of monsters?” Wolf asked. The lynx tilted her head without understanding what did he mean. Uncovering himself from the blankets he stared at Miyu in the eye. Carefully exposing his third eye as analyzed any response from his friend. “Are you afraid of me?”

The young lynx gasped and hugged Wolf. “A Caeslian? No way!”

Bianca and Dylan watched the scene with astonishment then looked at each other, they decided to have a speech but with the two kids. Things turned out well and Wolf finally answered his doubts about himself. His parents never blamed him for being different from Macbeth habitants. Never pretended to love him nor abused him, they raised him as a regular child until the very last day they saw each other, the day he left for the Venomian Army.

* * *

  
Wolf never liked violence. That was what he used to think back then.

At that time, Venom required to prepare new military personnel. The dispute mainly between Corneria and Venom progressively loosed into a civil war within Venom in order to have independency from the rest of the Lylat System alongside Macbeth. Many of the youth, mostly young adults, were requested to assist the Venomian Army. Wolf was one of them, being on his early twenties.

Bianca tried to decline her son’s application by any kind of procedure she took, all attempts became ineffective. Wolf reassured her mother that everything would be alright and promised to come back at Macbeth when he finished his duty at the army. A broken promise went forsaken over the years.

Miyu and Wolf hugged each other tightly; they both had taken different paths and it was time for departure, hoping that sometime in the future they would meet again. The lupine gave his parents one last embrace before his journey. Waving in farewell at his parents, his friend, his home; Wolf left into a ship with no return.

Venom, unlike Macbeth, had a more sophisticated city than the mining ones from his home planet. The streets were surrounded by propaganda, supporting the ideal of being independent from the rest of Lylat System. Venom had a peculiar atmosphere where no natural light reached to the surface, implying to be exposed to the obscurity of outer space. Engineers and physicists developed artificial systems to give daylight and warmth to the planet and so its inhabitants.

The youth called for service were all grouped waiting for a train to transfer them to the Venoman Army’s military camp. As soon as they were received by the instructors of the camp, they initiated a welcoming ceremony speech by one of the colonels. Afterwards they all celebrated a banquet, everyone was sitting on benches sharing and chatting. The lupine overheard a conversation about a well-known pilot yet unknown to him.

“And who is that… McCloud guy?” Wolf asked with indifference. All eyes lied on him, the lupine felt if he kept talking someone would hit him out because of his ignorance.

“How haven’t you heard about him?” A tigress asked impacted. “He’s a mercenary from Corneria but he’s an incredible pilot! And he has his own team, Star Fox!”

“It’s such a pity we have to fight Star Fox at some point if all this civil war becomes a real thing.” An eagle sighed, everyone agreed with the statement.

Then confusing hustle from multiple conversations ruled the lunchroom. Forgetting the lupine’s existence, Wolf moved on to explore the camp. Checking the bedrooms department, he noticed everyone was assigned to a roommate. For Wolf, he had no roommate assigned and he just smiled for having more space for him.

Each novice was entrusted with their own aircraft, a Wolfen. The lupine was one of the few who started to practice after hours. The excitement produced by flying was a thing he enjoyed the most on the Venomian Army, becoming the greatest pilot from the personnel. The military gave Wolf the permission to flight freely outside the army field. Taking the opportunity to leave the establishment, he always went for the most deserted and remote areas to improve his skills.

The lupine made room on his agenda early one morning for his self-taught training. The desert, craters and dunes from Venom reminded him of home. The only difference was the red sand rather the pale white he grown up with. As piloted; Wolf was developing his own style of flying and implementing tricks.  
  
The lupine observed another spacecraft next to him, the unknown pilot made maneuvers as a tease for Wolf. He smirked and accepted the challenge. Following the other aircraft and dodging each other’s maneuverings then followed by a race through the dunes until it came into an end. The unidentified aircraft landed and got out from the ship. A vulpine older than Wolf showed up, smiling to the young lupine. A pair of sunglasses and a pilot jacket that belonged from decades behind gave the man a unique style.

“So Venom has competent pilots already, that was quite impressive kid.” He chuckled and extended his hand. “James McCloud.”

Remembering he heard that name before, the lupine was stunned he was meeting a notorious figure along Lylat System. He mirrored the other pilot actions and both shook hands. “Wolf O’Donnell.”

“You’re from the army, hm? So what do you fight for?” The question caught the lupine off guard. James was examining his uniform. “You assigned for the Venomian Army right? But what do you fight for?”

“I was… called to give service here.” Wolf mumbled, wondering what was _his_ purpose and not Venom’s.

The vulpine nodded and hummed in sympathy. “It’s sad they let youngsters fight without knowing what they’re aiming to.” Silence followed, the winds from the dunes blowing. “I’d like to stay longer but my teammates might be looking for me.” He turned.

“Wait! Mister McCloud!” James turned back to see Wolf. “What if we don’t have any choice but fight?”

The vulpine stared at the young pilot for a moment as he was thinking for a right answer. “I fear I can’t answer you that, it’s a question you have to answer in your own.” James walked to his Arwing and jumped on his cockpit. “It was nice to meet you, young O’Donnell. I hope we encounter each other some other time!”

Staring at the spaceship flying away and wishing to meet him again, Wolf was waving at the pilot as goodbye.

* * *

  
During the time the training went by on the Venomian Army, nocturnal surveillance was assigned to the troops every week. Everyone from the military was looking at the board to take a look who would be their partners at the surveillance. Wolf gained a spot in front from the crowded place to take a look, then cold sweat bathed his body, his name was assigned with Vigilio. Vigilio Devin.

The lupine couldn’t imagine he had to cooperate with his former harasser. At the moment of the vigilance, both canines met each other after so long. They saluted out of respect then the coyote extended his hand to Wolf, giving an unaware fake smile. “No hard feelings, let’s leave our difference on the past.”

Believing him, the lupine extended his hand back to Vigilio. They began to walk throughout the route they got designated to follow; somewhere far from the main city, a little ghost town. An unforeseen strike from the lupine’s back made him fell followed by agony burying the left side of his face. Wolf didn’t whine neither cried of pain but tears were falling as a body response.

Vigilio knelt down and made the lupine look at him as grabbing his muzzle, maintaining his cynical smile. “A little payback, I hope you don’t forget it.” The coyote let him go and walked away without turning back.

Lying on the dirt with shock, Wolf wanted to shriek out of impotence. Uncontrollable hatred grown, abhorrence he always held back finally set free. Without any care for his pain, the lupine got on his knees and prepared to chase down his now enemy. A new strength was born to keep him conscious, crimson and cyan crystalline liquid dropped from his muzzle and staining the road. Sprinting through abandoned buildings; Wolf was craving for violence, he was craving for vengeance. A soft voice from a woman reminded him a promise, his mother’s promise made Wolf came to his senses and he fell. Everything became dark.

His eye opened hastily and looked his surroundings with uneasiness. Then his view encountered a chameleon’s face closer in front of his. Wolf never has seen him before among the troops. The lupine swallowed hard at being analyzed this close.

“How are you feeling?” He finally spoke in a quiet tone as stepped back, turning around to wash something at the sink. The chameleon glanced back at the injured soldier in the bed trying to speak up. “Do you know who you are?”

The lupine frowned at the question. “Obviously I know who I am.” Sitting up to have a clear view of the room he was on, Wolf noticed he was on the infirmary. The chameleon in front of him was cleaning up a combat knife from blood stain. Seeing the cold steel gave him chills through his body then a sharp pain felt on the left side of his face.

“You lost your eye,” the companion was giving another wash out to the knife, “I do not know how far did you come from but I found you near the camp, your left eye was completely mauled and there was not possibility to save it.” Now the chameleon was drying out the blade. “You were losing a lot of blood, I had to extract it while you were asleep.”

Wolf’s remaining eye widened. He started to remember what happened; the surveillance with the coyote, the impact on his face that had mutilated his left eye, the hunger of revenge. He glanced at his savior. “Why did you help me?”

The chameleon stared at him for a moment before he spoke. “You seem too kind and I do like to see a little of hope from this repugnant place,” he wrapped his knife, “but your kindness will kill you eventually.”

“I never saw you before.” Wolf asked cautiously.

“I never like to be the center of attention, that is why.” He finally turned to meet face to face again with the lupine. “I suggest you to rest here until the nurses let you go. Is your room nearby?” Wolf nodded. “Do you have roommates?” Wolf shook his head. “Then I will be your roommate. I am Leon Powalski.” The chameleon left the room.

Nightmares were recreating the loss of his eye, dream terrors reminding him the monstrous nature that was gaining hatred and soon or later would emerge from him. Wolf woke up panting and sweating. It was the third time in a row he woke up from his infernal dreams. The dread atmosphere of the infirmary wasn’t helping him; after all he could heal quickly from the wound and he wanted to be on his own bed. The lupine got out from the stretcher and roamed around.

The medical establishment of the army was closed, there was no light from any room which it complicated Wolf’s sight now he had lost his eye. An idea emerged and the lupine uncovered his third eye with confidence that there wasn’t anyone here besides him. Walking around and looking for an exit, a muffled sound woke up his curiosity. Giving silent steps through a long hall, Wolf peeked over. Time and space stopped at once and the unexpected picture would get burned on his skull for the following years.

A body was being pulled across one of the rooms to another without any care, a path of blood belonged from the dull individual. A big and corpulent silhouette was carrying the presumed corpse; complaints belonged from a deep voice, talking about a particular comrade and the amount of money after the dirty job he was doing would be completed.

While the second enigmatic subject was trying to open up an invisible door, Wolf tried to lean forward to have a better vision about what was going on. He could distinguish an injured adult vulpine at the floor, the lupine tensed and his breath shortened. The man before him corresponded to the very pilot he had a friendly dogfight with not so long ago. The same man who promised him to have another encounter in the future, James McCloud was laying there lifeless.  
The lupine was looking motionless and wanting to throw up, his head was spinning.

A hand on his shoulder made him startle and hide his eye immediately. Wolf’s thoughts started to rush as seeing his life passing before his eye, thinking he would end up like the pilot he just witnessed. A recognizable voice was heard, it was one of the retainers. “O’Donnell?”

“Sir, yes, sir.” The lupine replied automatically, straightened up as turned to face the instructor and giving him a salute.

“What are you doing around here awake? You should be resting in the stretcher.”

“I was looking for the bathroom and I got lost.” Wolf gave a toothed smile, thinking how stupid was his excuse and how he would be caught and punished by lurking improper places on late hours at night.

“I understand, a loss of an eye must be really hard.” The retainer nodded in a pitiful tone. An urge to punch the superior arose on the lupine’s mind but discarded the idea right away. “Let me guide you then, it’s not far from here.”

Wolf let the instructor led him to a bathroom; nervously gave a glance back to the scene crime, for his surprise and fear there was no trail of none of the individuals he saw. The superior left the lupine alone once he was left on the toilets, he took the chance to break away from the infirmary and went into his room soon. Wolf rushed all the way to the bedchambers with the anxiety of being followed; hastily closing the door behind him, he had forgotten of his new roommate. The chameleon was sleeping peacefully, not even minding the abruptly sounds from the lupine. The one eyed canine sighed in relief and got into bed, he stopped having nightmares.

* * *

  
An unusual friendship initiated with Leon the moment he moved to the lupine’s room. The chameleon at first glance was cold and distant but once Wolf got to know him more he realized Leon was actually a serene fellow and even caring towards his new friend. Despite the lupine’s company was intimidating and the fact of the chameleon always carried a combat knife with him, they have demonstrated to be a great team. Leon also had gained the habit to remain on the left side of the lupine, Wolf’s blindside.

One night, they both opted to stay at the quarters for weekend holidays. The lupine was drowning himself on his thoughts and examining his hands, making retrospective of his life and his nature of Caeslian. All his life he had been soft to anyone, as Leon said, he had been too kind. Since he was very young, he had been taught to handle his strength and told to not harm anyone. Wolf always knew his parents didn’t do what they had to do in malice, they cared of their son and they were aware of the risks of being an offspring of a hated ancient tribe.

‘ _Sometimes you need to defend yourself from the molesters. It’s the only way to fight for justice._ ’ The voice of his old friend resounded on the lupine’s mind. ‘ _You seem too kind and I do like to see a little of hope from this repugnant place, but your kindness will kill you eventually._ ’ He heard Leon’s voice now. Turning his hands into fists then relaxed them back, the Caeslian held his hands together as if his mother was holding them years ago. Wolf placed a soft kiss into his hands, symbolizing he couldn’t keep the promise anymore.

“I’m sorry.” The lupine whispered into his hands, a knot on his throat warned the urges to cry. He let out a sigh and didn’t cry. Wolf gazed across the room to see Leon reading a book. “Leon, what would happen if I told you I was a Caeslian?”

Interrupting his lecture, the chameleon looked at his roommate. “It would not surprise me, really.”

Wolf only scoffed, he had nothing to worry about. “Thank you.” The one eyed lupine was glad he met his friend and future teammate. Leon returned a soft smile and continued with his book.

  
The very next day, the rest of the military personnel arrived from the brief vacations. Greeting one another and telling their stories in the middle of the camp. Leon and Wolf were the only ones separated from the group, ready to the upcoming and tiring training after their break. As an act of destiny (or karma), Vigilio and Wolf’s eyes met, the coyote gave him a mocking smile.

Without second thoughts, the lupine dashed toward his target and completely ignored Leon calling for him alarmed. A mixture of feelings was flowing on his veins; adrenaline, excitement and hate. Vigilio’s head was being dragged and pinned against the ground; the group of military made a circle around the current conflict, some staring with fear the fight while others encouraged it.

The Caeslian didn’t mind to measure his own strength, going off limits. Paralyzing the coyote from any movement and possibility to fight back, Wolf punched him over and over. When the lupine stopped, he was panting. The chameleon observed that a couple of sergeants noticed the rampage, he had to think quickly and escape from any reprisal alongside his friend.

“Anyone who want **s** to fight me right now, come on in. I dare you all!” Wolf shouted at the circle of spectators. There was no sound, not even a single whisper. The lupine cleaned the line of blood from the corner of his mouth, letting the bloody body of Vigilio to finally rest in the ground. Suddenly Leon grabbed him and both sprinted away to their room. The lupine restrained himself with shouting as being dragged out, “cowards!”

From a certain distance, the scientist Andross saw the entire scene with interest and entertainment. A monkey colonel looked at the situation with concern. The colonel tried to apologize about the two canines’ behavior and was trying to explain it was a mere accident. The scientist cut off the useless clarification and asked to be given both canines’ military profiles.

* * *

  
“We will be expelled.” Leon paced across the room to calm his fear. “We will be punished.”

“Leon…?” Wolf was examining how his bleeding knuckles were healing. “What if we drop all this Venomian Army bullshit and do whatever we want?”

“Drop the Venomian Army… are you insane?” The chameleon questioned his friend annoyed.

“Come on, I’m tired of being a pawn between all this warfare, I just want to be free.” He talked back irritated. “And I bet you feel the same as I do.”

Leon was staring at each movement from his roommate. The lupine grabbed his old satchel and picked up his belongings. “And how are you supposed to endure out there?”

“Maybe I’ll take one of the Wolfens and get a job, I don’t know… if I need to become a thief to survive, so be it.” Wolf sighed and glanced at his teammate. “I won’t obligate you to follow me but I leave the invitation open if you change your mind.” Once he finished he waved at his friend and left the room.

In the middle of the night, the lupine took advantage that nobody was doing surveillance. His main goal was to reach the military airport. The lupine stopped when a whisper was calling his name; Wolf turned to watch Leon running after him, only equipped with a coat. The air base seemed locked when they reached their destination, the chameleon suggested infiltration but his plans changed when the lupine broke in by forcing the gates. No need of calculated schemes, they had to hurry. All Wolfens were registered with each member’s name initials which they both hadn’t had difficulties to find their spaceships. Both ran away and never returned to the army.

As years passed; the former fugitives became into recognizable space pirates, calling themselves as Star Wolf. Their infamy led into them being wanted by both Cornerian and Venomian authorities, both having a high prize for their heads but that didn’t stop them to look menacing enough to scare any head hunter away. Leon and Wolf afforded for a battleship as their base with the booty they have been gathering and had enjoyed the good life until they confronted a situation that wasn’t expected.

The mothership was encircled by Venomian battleships. A voice in stereo began to speak, warning them to not move and mentioning about a certain someone called Andross would like to meet them. Hostility was the first thing Wolf showed but Leon calmed him, whispering to him of a possibility to get away with it. Allowing access to the battleship for the primate, Andross offered the space pirates a deal in order to work for him. The contract was the cleanup from their previous criminal acts in exchange to work as mercenaries for the approaching Lylat Wars.

Wolf hesitated the most and finally accepted the offer. So long he wanted to stay away from conflict to only ending up involved in one.

Wolf never liked violence. He never did but it was always his duty get involved on it.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everybody knows shit fucked, the sequel.

Falco had just parted to help Fox out. Something strange was going on and the avian didn’t like it at all. If the situation is related to a drama between the canines’ relationship, he will make sure the lupine will walk through thin ice. The phaisan quickly got into the cockpit of his ship ready to go in hopes to aid Fox in time. Soaring through the clear skies of Corneria, the sight of an enormous amount of aircrafts leaving from what it seemed Star Wolf’s mothership caught Falco’s attention for a moment. Something suspicious emanated from them but his attention switched to a recognizable spacecraft.

The phaisan saw his pilot teammate was struggling with steer his Arwing. Approaching, Falco could notice the vulpine was wounded and bleeding. Fox was losing stability of his spacecraft and the avian provided him equilibrium, cautiously rising the left wing with Falco’s right wing of his Arwing.

Turning his communicator on, the avian contacted the vulpine’s frequency. “Fox, this is Falco. We have to land in an open area and I will ask you to—” before he continued his improvised plan, Falco noticed from the opposite canopy that his teammate has already passed out. The avian clicked his tongue in annoyance and changed the communication frequency to call Slippy now. “Fox has just fainted, I will land somewhere nearby here but I can’t guarantee the landing will be comfy. It would be cool if you two come over, he’s injured.” Falco cut the transmission and focused to keep both Arwings at the same level of balance.

Once the transmission ended, Space Dynamics’ workshop went silent. Slippy was tense and nervous while sat on his chair, Krystal covered her muzzle worried, Fay was concentrated what it seemed unregistered aircrafts that escaped from Star Wolf’s battleship before its process of transportation would be done.

“I can feel a strange aura, there’s something incoming but it’s nothing good. We should go.” The vixen spoke after the long and tensed silence between the three. Slippy nodded in return, the vixen turned to her canine friend. “Fay, would you please prepare the Arwings for us to departure?” Receiving a nod from the operator, Krystal smiled and turned to sprint for their spacecrafts alongside Slippy.

Fay waved at them until they left the workshop then her smile faded. She would have liked to join with them and help out but she wasn’t able to pilot an aircraft yet. Taking a deep breath and exhaling air, the bright smile returned to the operator. Fay could still help them, she prepared the hangar’s gates for the pilots. With a couple of taps on a digital board, Fay gave them the coordinates for Krystal and Slippy to reunite with Falco and Fox. The navigator stared at the monitor indicating the two other Arwings departed for their destiny, she whispered a ‘good luck’ for the team.

* * *

  
Fox’s eyelids slowly opened but the sudden sunlight impeded his vision. He kept his eyes closed again, now his hearing focusing into his surroundings. He could hear the waves and deducted he might somewhere on Corneria’s beaches. He could also smell the salty breeze that was brushing his neglectful fur. How long has passed since he fainted?  
  
It took him a couple of blinks to finally adapt his eyesight. The first thing he saw was Krystal’s face and he felt grateful to be found by someone he was familiar with. The vulpine made eye contact with the vixen and gave her one of his carefree smiles.

“Fox! You woke up, how are you feeling? Are you alright?” Krystal was almost in tears, he could hear her relief in her voice that her friend and team partner was actually alive. “Slippy! Falco! Fox has waked up!”

Distant voices and steps were coming near, they were from the other two pilots. Krystal helped him to sit up when Fox started to do it by his own at first. A sudden sharp pinch from certain parts of his body reminded the vulpine the current condition he was, and so the current situation he was on. Glancing with difficulty, he noticed his injuries had been taking care of and bandaged. A hushed hiss came from his mouth, the blank cloths tinted in red caused by his movements. Questions from the rest of Star Fox team stormed their leader, the vulpine could hear his teammates but not enough to understand what they were actually saying. Krystal noticed that Fox was zoning out and asked the amphibian and the avian to slow down the interrogation.

Fox looked around him and in effect, he was located nearby in one of many coasts of Corneria. The ocean rippled against the rocks, splashing tiny drops of water. Then his eyes rested on the two spacecrafts close together and his most recent memories flowed through his mind. First was Wolf acting strange and the concern Fox led him to follow his partner then finding out that his partner was a Caeslian all along, himself getting shot by someone who apparently wanted the lupine, and the vulpine stopped at the last thought. Fox stared up in the skies with hopes to find the mothership still soaring above them, nothing but only the clear sky of a sunny day. Then the vulpine decided to look around.

Far from the team, the Cornerian medical authorities were present. Within the multitude Fox’s eyes widened by the presence of the scientist coyote; the same canine who has been working on the antidote for the epidemic illness from the Aparoids was the very same one who wanted to hurt Wolf. Jacob Labradore was being attended by medics, treating the wounds of the shot the vulpine provided with his blaster.

“That son of a—” The wounds unabled him to move any further, a loud shriek let out from his mouth. Fox could feel his skin was ripping up again. Falco and Slippy prevented him from fell. The vulpine frowned, the fact that ‘Jacob Labradore’ was not being escorted anymore by his strange troops was suspicious. Fox had forgotten that burning hatred towards someone and the last time he felt that sensation was years ago during the Lylat Wars, when he avenged his father.

“I don’t know what kind of business you have with him,” Falco held Fox which he was barely trying to stay up by himself. “But right now Corneria wants our heads in a court session.” A bewildered expression from the vulpine met with the avian’s face, Falco’s eyes pointed to the side. The moment Fox followed his friend’s gaze to find out that not only medical authorities were here but also the defense force and investigation brigade alongside a couple of representatives from the Cornerian Cabinet. The vulpine dropped his ears some, the reminder Wolf gave him to stay out of trouble crossed on his head.

“Seems like the leader of Star Fox finally woke up.” A young beagle walked to the mercenaries’ crew, smiling gently and his arms folded behind his back. “My apologizes, I haven’t presented myself yet, I’m Commander Vennel. I'm here in behalf to support and accompany you at the court.”

“Why would those guys want him in a court session anyways?” The phaisan tilted his head in motion of pointing out at the vulpine. Fox rested his arm around his friend’s shoulder then looked at the commander attentively.

“Jacob Labradore is currently an important member for the Cornerian Cabinet, he’s the leader of the Cornerian Science and Research Department. The risk of Labradore by any circumstances means endanger a part of the Cornerian Government.” There was a certain irritation on his tone each time the name of the coyote came out from his mouth. “All Corneria witnessed the incident up there and it follows that you and Labradore were involved so you two were assigned to a meeting with the jury. It might sound a little tedious but that’s the protocol. Whenever you are ready we shall go.”

* * *

  
Lugubrious and cold was the only atmosphere perceived on the Cornerian Courtroom, the guard guided the accused individuals to their corresponding seats. Fox and Commander Vennel sat on a desk together while Jacob Labradore sat in a desk parallel to them. The judge was an old owl and seemed to be a respected figure among the jury. Her name was known as Mrs. Bradley. The owl looked at both culprits with disappointment, analyzing how injured were each one. Slowly and elegantly she settled her glasses and started her speech. As Commander Vennel explained before, all this procedure was part of the protocol of Corneria. Mrs. Bradley asked for the context so the coyote began to speak.

“There was a Caeslian in the battleship from the infamous mercenary team, Star Wolf. The creature was out of control.” The scientist made a short pause then continued. “I thought the creature would have been implicated with the current situation so I investigated on the mothership.”

“The Caeslian Offsprings were known to be pacific creatures.” Fox tried his best to not raise his voice out of frustration. Sudden anger was targeted to Jacob Labradore if he had intentions to blame Wolf.

“I have to recall young McCloud,” the coyote dedicated a glance to the vulpine, “these creatures were famous to be vulnerable enough to corruption. I’ve been taught that those creatures are really dangerous under certain circumstances.”

“Alright then why you were at Star Wolf’s battleship at the first place? Why you were there with—” Fox was losing his patience for this entire situation.

No needing to shout to keep order, the sound of the gavel stopped the discussion between the two canines, making the court’s witnesses to startle and keep in complete silence. It was enough.

The coyote’s tired eyes rested on the vulpine’s current distress. Vigilio mentally took note that Fox knew about Wolf’s secret, no, Fox had just discovered the lupine’s secret the moment he stepped on Star Wolf’s mothership. The scientist considered it briefly, he will keep the enigma by now but it didn’t mean Vigilio would let vulpine and Star Fox go easily either.

“Whatever the case if there was a doubtful existence of the creature,” the owl narrowed her eyes at the two older canines. “Corneria’s main focus is to solve the illness that has been threatening the rest of the system, but this unexpected accident happened and I need to know how you two ended up in the conditions you are.”

“Jacob Labradore inflicted me three shots from a blaster at the battleship.” Fox talked first.

“I shot back in self-defense,” Vigilio remained in a tranquil position and with a soothe tone on his voice, “remember who fired first, young McCloud.”

“You were on a ship without authorization, Labradore.” The beagle intervened. “And neither you had the authorization to carry any kind of weapon.”

Another strike from the gavel made the room remain in silence once again. “This is not a child’s playground looking for who started the fight first. Both of you are wounded thus the aggression was mutual.” Mrs. Bradley sighed then looked at the younger canine. “Commander Vennel, I comprehend the strong bond between Star Fox and the Cornerian Defense Forces have had through the years of conflicts within the Lylat System. However we are not in times of war.”

“Ma’am, I understand Corneria is on a delicate situation. But the recent events were a misunderstanding from McCloud, this was an accident.” Commander Vennel straighten his position as tried to clarify the situation.

“And an imprudent accident I must say,” the judge interrupted the commander, “as a result, Star Fox’s reckless actions must be punished. The aircrafts from the team will be confiscated.” Before Commander Vennel could refute against the order a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

“As leader of Star Fox,” the vulpine stood up from his desk, “I assume responsibility and the measures from the recent incident.” Soft whispers were heard in the room; Falco and Slippy were looking at the vulpine perplexed, Krystal maintained a calm semblance. Fox glanced at his team then gave a weak but forced smile. His whole body hurt, his heart ached and everything seemed to fall apart. He felt cornered, he felt defeated, and he didn’t know what to do anymore. “Now if everyone may excuse me, I will retire from this.” Giving a mild bow to the jury, Fox left the court room. 

Mumbles echoed the courtroom, gazes were being exchanged between Falco, Krystal and Slippy. Mrs. Bradley intertwined her feathery fingers. “Not only Star Fox will receive punishment. As for Jacob Labradore, you will be out of service until your recovery.”

Vigilio was enjoying this spectacle until his grin faded when the judge turned to see at the scientist, Vigilio swallowed slightly. “Your Honor, my injuries were taken care of. I must continue with the research since I’m still in good conditions to continue.”

“And the research department counts with a large amount of personal so there is no need to worry about. However, carrying an unauthorized weapon is considered a fault that will be added to the time you would be outed from the department. We will discuss the quarrel between you and mister McCloud later.” The coyote nodded in agreement and gave the judge a discreet bitter smile. “With this, I leave the case as closed.” The gavel echoed for the last time in the courtroom and everyone started to leave the session.

The remaining members of Star Fox hurried to the exit doors and for their surprise there wasn’t any sight of their leader. Fox had left the court without saying any word neither other look at his team. Within the group there was mutual worry, frustration and disagreement. The team glanced at the proximity of the beagle that attended at the court, the canine rushed to them and abruptly gave an awkward bow at the pilots.

“I must apologize I haven’t helped McCloud.” Commander Vennel said while keeping the bowing position and not giving a single glance to the team. He tried to demonstrate he was collected but his voice betrayed how bad he was shaking. “My intention was to keep Star Fox out of any incident and it seems like I failed. Please accept my apologies.”

Krystal gave a few footsteps forward. The commander glanced to meet the vixen with a compassionate smile. “We understand. You did your best and we sincerely appreciate your help. Fox have made the decision of avoid any more conflicts. Please, don’t be so hard on yourself. ”

Something distracted the group, a vehicle arrived. General Pepper got out from the automobile, the beagle had to give him a report about the recent events during the court session. Commander Vennel grimaced then bowed one more time to the members of Star Fox. “Excuse me, I have to go now.”

The sunset was leaving to welcome the nightfall. Everything felt off, there was the same mood of defeat in the group. The phaisan turned his back on his teammates with crossed arms, staring elsewhere to distract his mind. Krystal and Slippy stared at each other, the vixen was worried at how badly things were affecting Fox after the disappearance of his partner.

“Um… I think we need to give Fox some space and time.” Slippy suggested, not sure if his idea would be well received **.** “Things have been really harsh with him.”

Falco shrugged as if he didn’t care at all but the amphibian knew it was the avian’s way of accepting an idea. “This whole situation is bullshit.” Was the only thing he muttered. 

* * *

  
Closing the door behind him; the peace and calm he pretended to have were replaced by annoyance, Vigilio’s true self finally filtered out. A scoff followed by a demented laughter. Even if he didn’t get away from everything, he has enjoyed each bit second on his stay since he moved to Corneria around a year ago.

Vigilio really hadn’t thought about the vulpine’s appearance during the so friendly encounter with his old acquaintance, the whole situation at Star Wolf’s mothership was a surprise for the coyote. He found it interesting how Fox have risked himself and his team’s reputation to keep Wolf safe, that was lovely and he envied them. But it didn’t matter anymore, there was no other nuisances on his path. Vigilio had what he wanted after all; he would have loved to get at least a couple of blood drops from the lupine as samples to keep them on his homemade laboratory, instead he obtained a handful of the Caeslian’s fur and it was as useful as the blood.

Humming happily, the scientist walked his way to the laboratory of his basement. It was a success to be able to manipulate the infected by the Aparoids’ wastes, during his investigation on the Cornerian Science and Research Department he got the conclusion that the control over living beings made their motor systems vulnerable. The Aparoids not only were made out of ‘ _flesh_ ’, as Vigilio loved to call it, they also were made out of cybernetic shards. He admitted he was never good with machineries yet the coyote managed to develop a small device. It wasn’t too innovative but functional enough to keep his troops in order.

The coyote loved life on a strange way, he enjoyed what nature offered him and he enjoyed to experiment with those offerings. Being outcasted by his own family and dropping years of school to explore the dunes to find whatever it was useful for him, he started little projects related to mutation. Vigilio educated himself as much as his brain could capture from different science books; from anatomy to astronomy, from genetics to cloning.

The laboratory had a large space for a basement of a common resident house. The room was stocked with medical supplies, cages and boxes with tiny labels with names on them. Vigilio checked on a terrarium and greeted what it seemed an arachnid creature with slimy contexture that lived there. _She_ was his very first successful experiments. Riot, was her name, was made of eyes from different species with a thin exoskeleton and she became Vigilio’s lovely pet.

The restriction order the judge gave to Vigilio didn’t bother him anymore as it did in the beginning. Now he got two things left on his list; the first was to provide a method to propagate the virus at least for the main Cornerian Cabinet, and for his security, obtain total control over the Cornerian Defenses with the propagation. The second, and the most exciting for him, was to finish his long awaited project. It wasn’t a lie Vigilio hated Wolf, the first time he saw the lupine he knew he was a Caeslian Offspring. Since at young age; the coyote has always been fascinated about the secrets and legends Venom and Macbeth used to hide, especially those related to hybrids.

An undistinguished creature was floating in a colorful liquid and maintained in a transparent container. Vigilio gently placed a hand on the container; he smiled at his dearest project, his pride. Considering he was sentenced with restraining order from the department, the coyote gave out a grim smile. He had more than enough time to accomplish his schemes. Everyone will kneel at him.

All those years of teasing, finally achieved Wolf to reveal himself. Vigilio has never seen a Caeslian on his true form and he managed to testify with his own eyes, a wonderful spectacle. Now the scientist had a fundamental element to accomplish his most beloved dream; a cloning of a Caeslian Offspring even so, the capacity to play with its genes to improve the species. His eyes shined in excitement at the thought of having a complete army of the hybrids on his hands.

There was no more time to waste, Vigilio had work to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry I haven't updated this story for so long, I haven't had enough motivation to continue it (even I thought of drop this fic ayy,,). But! I drew a proper reference for Vigilio days ago and that inspired me to continue!
> 
> As I always reply; thank you so much for enjoying this story so far, it really makes me happy to know there's people who genuinely enjoy this silly AU. Seriously, thank you.


	9. Chapter 9

“ _Hey man, I know things have been rough lately. I know I’m not someone who is openly affectionate to anyone and neither I’m good with words but… I care about you. You have been disappeared for days since well… about Wolf and… after the court thing…If you have the time, please contact me.”_

It was the third time Fox played Falco’s message. He didn’t intend reply the message, his thoughts was elsewhere. Touching the digital button for a forth replay, he hid his face on his arms that were hugging his knees. Misery sure loved the pilot’s company. Even if he promised to protect those he cared about, he always ended up losing them. Fox has always been reminded that his mother’s decease was something inevitable, an accident. James’ death was another thing Fox always blamed himself for unknown reason.

Then Wolf, the vulpine was aware his partner was strong enough to take care by himself. Besides having height difference, the lupine had some built up body and considering he had the formidable strength from a Caeslian Offspring. What worried him the most is that Wolf might be hunted down eventually. **  
  
**The court was the worst experience he had ever had and Fox still blamed himself. He felt he disappointed his team, his father but mostly, himself. He felt like a failure.

The sound of the door being knocked frightened the vulpine that turned off the calling device out of impulse. As if Fox woke up from a timeless dream, or nightmare, he returned to reality. The vulpine remembered he was alone at home this morning. He stood still, waiting for the unwanted visit to be gone but the knocking became persistent then a familiar voice called for his name. It was Peppy.

From all Corneria he has been avoiding, Peppy was the one Fox he wanted to avoid the most. He swallowed dryly and anxiety invaded his body. The vulpine approached to the door and carefully opened it. Fox received him with a clumsy smile while the hare returned a warm one. In an awkard laugh, Fox had forgotten to invite Peppy to come inside.

“I heard about the court from the other day.” Peppy finally spoke after uncomfortable silence. Fox began to regret opening the door, he didn’t want to talk about it, and he didn’t want to remember about it. Before the vulpine would make up any excuse, a finger kept his mouth shut. “And before you say anything, no, I’m not upset.” Fox blinked and his confusion increased at the moment Peppy started to laugh. “Your father used to get into far worse problems, even we got into jail a good couple of times. It’s alright son, I’m not upset.” The rabbit gave soft pats at the vulpine’s back, Fox’s worries vanished completely.

Both pilots sat to converse; remembering old times, laughing at anecdotes from the past, the vulpine telling how things were going in the team since the hare’s retirement. Was this what Fox really needed after locking himself in isolation? Silence returned once more, Peppy took the chance to analyze at his dearest boy. The vulpine seemed exhausted, his appearance neglected from any care. It saddened him seeing the son of his best friend in such poor state.

“Is there something you want to talk about, Fox?” The older pilot asked him.

His breath shortened abruptly. A grimace crossed on Fox’s face, wondering what would he liked to talk. “Sometimes I feel like each time I hold something close to me, it only vanishes from my hands **.** Like if it was a kind of curse that drives me away from my happiness.” The vulpine swallowed hard, his words has been hasting as he talked. He took a breath to calm himself. “I’ve been… really worried about Wolf. I don’t want to lose him. I’m scared to not seeing him again. Something weird had happened and I wanted answers, I got shot then the court… and you know the rest.”

The hare was looking at the vulpine as spoke. Peppy already knew about the relationship between Fox and Wolf, even if he didn’t know the lupine too personally the hare was happy to see both canines enjoying and sharing life together. The court reminded him of important issues that included the lupine’s incident, Peppy needed to solve some questions with an old friend that had the answers of his suspicions.

“Fox, try to not worry too much about him.” The vulpine made a small twitch from his muzzle, “He’s the only pilot who matches your skills, he seems pretty tough and capable to survive out there. He will be fine.” Peppy gently rubbed Fox’s back and smiled at him in reassurance. “We will figure something out— Oh! I almost forgot, Lucy wanted me to give you this.”

The hare looked up for something in one of the pockets of his jacket, grumbling softly as he tried to find the little gift. With a closed fist, Peppy placed the item on Fox’s hands. Fox’s eyes glowed at the present, a handmade collar made with yarn and a stone was attached to the string. The peculiar rock was a Caeslia, the vulpine recognized it and reminded him of Wolf. Smiling softly Fox embraced Peppy into a tight hug, whispering a ‘thank you’ to him and Lucy.

They time they were sharing went by fast. When Peppy left McClouds’ house, Fox laid on the couch, playing with the shard of Caeslia and wondering over his partner’s whereabouts and wishing for his safety. Staring at the mineral with its soft cyan gradient gave him an idea. Maybe there was still hope or maybe Fox can fool himself at the thought of it. The vulpine’s face frowned and a decision was made. He sprinted to pick up a bag, his father’s pilot jacket, a long red knitted scarf then rushing his way to the garage to lurk something at the dusty boxes.

* * *

  
At first the avian rang the bell from the house. No response, then Falco knocked at the door a couple of times. No response and he proceeded to knock repeatedly. Nobody showed up, no signs of Krystal or Fox. The avian gave a look through the windows to find out all the lights were off. Looking everywhere to make sure nobody would see him, the phaisan jumped the fence. Once he managed to get into the backyard; Falco peeked over and could see Fox cleaning the garage, staring silently the vulpine was mumbling incomprehensible stuff as tried to put a big box on a shelf. The box ripped, making its contents to fell and some of them broken down, curses came from Fox and started to kick empty paint buckets placed on floor.

Falco sighed softly and left his hideout to walk towards the troubled pilot. “Hey.”

The vulpine froze and turned to meet his friend after so long. He gently was kicking some of the broken objects away. “Oh— hey Falco, I didn’t hear you coming.”

“Actually I was at the door and nobody responded,” signaled with his thumb behind him, “I haven’t seen you in all these weeks and you haven’t replied any of my messages either. How are you doing?”

“I’d be lying if I told you I’ve been doing fine. From one moment to other things went directly to hell.” Fox scoffed. “First Wolf disappeared and I don’t know about his whereabouts, then court and all our Arwings confiscated” he rubbed his face out of frustration. “It’s my fault you all got in trouble too.”

“Don’t blame yourself; what happened was an accident, or a coincidence I guess. But hey, everyone has been worried about you.” The avian noticed the bag and other survival supplies from his teammate. “What exactly were you doing?”

Any excuse was interrupted by a sudden arrival of two vehicles landed at the backyard, provoking wind entered at the garage. Both pilots perplexed they recognized the aircrafts, they were two Wolfens from Star Wolf. The Star Fox members frowned by their presence. The rival mercenaries got off from their spacecrafts, Leon was the one approaching inside first.

The chameleon seemed different from what Fox usually used to see during his team and Star Wolf’s previous encounters. He couldn’t identify any signs of a calm or sarcastic attitude but aggressiveness, that kind of hatred where one could feel the knives on the skin just by staring at Leon’s eyes.

It took him a couple of steps for Leon before he would have started to sprint towards his target, tackling and pinning the vulpine down in the garage floor. For once on his life, Fox feared death. “It was all your fault! It was all _YOUR_ fault! IT WAS YOUR ENTIRE FAULT!” Leon was yelling out of his lungs and clenched one of his fists around a combat knife. At first Fox flinched by closing his eyes and mentalized himself of the possible upcoming stab but the fist collided on the floor, beside his cheek. Gradually adjusting his view to look at the now shaking chameleon, he could hear his voice cracking a little and understood the way Leon was feeling.

Falco and Panther were slowly approaching to take Leon away but Fox stopped them as raised a hand. They all had waited for the surroundings to cool down. “What did you do to him?” The chameleon finally spoke followed by a long silence he inquired again. “I am not going to ask you again McCloud, what have you done to Wolf?”

The vulpine blinked at the question then frowned softly. Fox didn’t do anything to him, at least what he did remember. The day when the lupine disappeared he could remember how uneasy he was, Wolf looked stressed and uneasy by something Fox couldn’t know. Memories from the incident at Star Wolf’s mothership reminded him of the creature that was in front of him. The vulpine was a bystander in front a Caeslian and the hybrid was his partner, that was for sure. He could recognize that eye, those eyes, were from Wolf’s.

Fox doubted if he should tell the truth or not expose Wolf’s identity. Thinking for a lie, he opened his mouth and no word came out but a sigh of frustration. “I don’t know how to explain it I… I just don’t know.” Fox finally said. “But what I can say we weren’t alone at all, Jacob Labradore seemed to want something from Wolf.”  
  
Leon stared at Fox, analyzing his distress immediately understood what he might have seen there, he kneeled up and stood up. “Lombardi, Caroso; I require to speak with McCloud alone, you both could retire.” He said, returning back to his calm sanity.

“Hold on there” Falco frowned, getting close in front of the chameleon to confront him. Leon didn’t flinch neither move. “You came here, almost tried to kill him, and now you ask me to leave you with him? No way, I’m staying!”

Fox sat up on the floor “Falco, it’s alright. I’ll be fine,” he tried to calm his friend. “I don’t think Leon has intentions to murder me uh… well I… you… haven’t you?” He faced nervously at Leon to receive a shake of his head in return.

The avian gave a distrustful gaze to both of them, narrowing his eyes at his pilot friend. Turning his back at them and going inside the house, he waved an arm directed to Fox. “Don’t ask me to save your ass later.”

Once they retired and the doors sliced closed, Leon turned, facing to Fox with an empathetic look. “What did you exactly see there?”

Fox froze for a moment; a chill ran through his spine. Cold sweat and having difficulties to breath became to manifest. His mind travelled back in time. “I’m not sure if you may believe this but… I saw a Caeslian and I could recognize it was Wolf by looking at him on the eyes. He was surrounded by strange soldiers, they were like living dead.”

“I knew something was wrong with him.” Powalski mused to himself aloud. “He should have spoken to me so we could have avoided all this issue from the beginning.”

“Wait—” Fox finally matched the pieces together and understood what he meant. “Do you… Do you actually _know_ that Wolf is a kind of… of…?” Fox gestured with his hands as he was trying to recreate the lupine’s alternate form.

“Of course I do, he talked to me about that long time ago…” Leon replied calmly. “Wolf has always had trust on me, I am technically his left eye if you understand. We have been friends since we met on Venom.” Fox relaxed. Leon always showed a solitary semblance. The chameleon always seemed lonely, even untrustworthy and capable to betray anyone. “Before he left he was struggling with migraines as well as having difficulties to not lose composure. Not only that but he mentioned he had been having several nightmares.”

“Yeah, I noticed that too. I mean, the day Wolf disappeared he came over here and he looked really drained and uneasy. For a moment I though he caught something but then he left in no time.” Fox rubbed his arms by remembering the grief of his lover. “He had told me to not follow him but I went after him anyways.”

Leon listened carefully. Wolf was always impulsive and reckless; he had promised to never care about anyone else but only himself, until he met Fox away from any battlefield. Despite the current difficulties, the lupine swore on his soul to protect his partner even if he was the menace himself. A smile was given to the vulpine, it seemed honest. It scared him and it wasn’t like this entire situation disliked it, not at all. Everything felt uncanny, he knew that both Star Fox and Star Wolf teams had worked together but seeing a new perspective from someone was new to him.

“What is the matter?” the chameleon noticed the nervousness of the pilot.

“You seem very kind now… I uh… I mean… a few moments ago you were on full rage and I don’t blame you, I understand why would you be like that but…” Fox was looking for the right words to avoid misunderstanding.

The chameleon let out a soft snicker, Fox looked at him. “I might be terrifying at times but I do care for those I consider important to me, and Wolf is one of those.” He paced around the garage in slow steps, running one of his hands through the dusty objects from the shelves. “He have talked to me a lot about you, he really shows an innocent love for you. And I must be honest with myself, I like you McCloud”.

Nostalgia arose on Fox heart, he loved the lupine dearly. Replaced with the thought of being likable by Leon gave him a mixture of fear and pride. Leon was indeed terrifying but Fox smiled, at least it was good having him as ally. Something came up on his mind. “I have a question, why would Jacob Labradore is going after Wolf only?”

“Vigilio is a very old acquaintance of ours, when we used to attend the Venomian Army.” Leon made a pause. “Now that you did mention about the supposed soldiers, it answers the lack of Cornerian residents.”

“I’m sorry, Vigilio?” Fox has never heard that name before. A knot on his stomach was formed to think that the troops he witnessed were innocent citizens, it explained why Wolf only limited himself with close range combat and avoiding any harm.

The chameleon blinked then snickered a little more. “My apologies, I have forgotten to mention it. Jacob Labradore is one of many of Vigilio’s impersonations. His true identity is Vigilio Devin. Despite I am not totally certain if he knows Wolf is a Caeslian Offspring, I have a feeling that it could be the reason why. Let us say that Vigilio has worked for Andross back then and he does have an obsession with experiments.”

The eyes of the vulpine widened at Jacob’s, no, Vigilio’s menacing fact. “That explained why he wanted to stab Wolf with syringes.” For a moment he felt grateful for shooting the coyote. What kind of horrible pain the lupine would have been under to if he wouldn’t stopped the scientist in time.

Leon blinked then narrowed his eyes, letting out a low hiss. “That bastard. We are running out of time then. He might have something planned by the time we are here.” The chameleon intended to leave the garage until a grip held on one of his arms, stopping him. Leon glanced back to find out Fox was the one grabbing his arm.

“Please, let me help you! I mean…” He let out the chameleon’s arm then Fox cleared his throat so as his thoughts. “Before you and Panther came over here, I had the intentions to seek for Wolf’s whereabouts. You two seem like you are looking for him so…” He played with his hands a little. “I think it would be the best we work together again.”

There was no replied and Fox hoped for the worst however a hand extended before him. “It’s a deal then.” Leon gave him a sharp toothed smirk. The vulpine returned the gesture by holding his hand and instead of shaking hands the chameleon helped Fox to get up from the floor.

* * *

  
Falco and Panther were leaning against the halls’ walls without exchanging any word, they were standing nearby the garage doors in case of any quarrel would start although nothing could be heard from the other side of the room.

“Do you think it was a good idea to leave them alone just like that?” The feline broke the silence. Knowing that Leon was a threatening living killing machine, he feared an unnecessary fight would start. The space pirates didn’t have enough time for games while their leader was missing.

Falco didn’t trust Leon at all but he always considered Fox being naïve, sometimes too naïve for his own good. Giving second chances wasn’t a common thing from the vulpine but he had have done it previous times; to himself when he temporally left Star Fox, to Wolf when both swore annihilation to each other time from time, now to Leon who was the scariest Star Wolf member. Fox entrusted without judgments as long it helped to bring peace. Unlike with distrust the avian has grown up with. “They will be fine.”

The gates to the garages slided open. A sigh of relief was released from Panther to see the other two pilots unharmed. The chameleon and the vulpine were sharing smirks with confidence.

“I hope you do not mind if we require some assistance from our favorite mercenaries, Caroso.” The feline scoffed at his teammate. The avian gave a confused look at the circumstance, his sight turning at the vulpine. So they were plotting a rescue plan. Interest hooked the phaisan, it has been so long he has been waiting for something to happen to take him away from boredom.

Fox glanced back at Falco for any response in return, the avian nodded in approval. Count with us.” A reminder stopped him. “Right, I forgot, the Cornerian Cabinet confiscated our Arwings a few weeks ago.”

Confusion caught Leon off guard. How irresponsible of Corneria to had made such a poor move. “Confiscated? Are you serious?”

“Since I had the session at the court the Cornerian Cabinet decided that it would be the best to put down the team and confiscate our ships, part of that decision I accepted it as punishment.” Fox rubbed the back of his neck, the shame and guilt returned on his mind. “They think there is no need to bring up conflicts because there is no longer threat for the Lylat System, they’re more focused on the illness.”

“If Corneria is on such weak condition why would the Cabinet opt to confiscate vehicles that can perfectly guard the planet from any external threat, especially from the mercenaries they always depend on?” the chameleon deadpanned. “There is something suspicious and I do not like it”.

“Now that I think about it. The judge should have done an individual punishment instead of putting the whole team down.” Falco meditated then looked at the vulpine. “I knew there was nothing good behind the ‘no threat for the system’ shit”

“I was thinking to break into the Cornerian Defense Force and go after my Arwing.” Fox suggested his idea. “There’s a high chance that the Arwings could be somewhere sheltered over there, we could plan something and infiltrate their quarters at night.

“Now that’s what I like it.” Falco smirked. Fox scoffed and shook his head delighted. During the academy years, he knew about his friend’s earlier years when the avian had his own delinquent gang. Peppy feared that Falco would end up being bad influence for Fox nevertheless they became close friends who supported each other not minding their constant disagreements. There was times where the avian taught the vulpine some of his vandalism ways.

“Now if you excuse us, we are going to look for Andrew.” Leon straightened up a little and turned to leave this place, Panther following him up with a little bow to the other two pilots as farewell.

“And why are you guys going for him?” Andrew wasn’t an ace pilot unlike the rest of his team, a placeholder as Falco used to mock at.

“He might helpful for our mission.” Panther replied. Even if he was the most recent Star Wolf member, he has been told a lot about the monkey, especially Leon. Before they arrived into Fox’s residency, the chameleon explained to him that Andrew was essential for their boss’ rescue.

“A problem, he got arrested back during the Aparoid incident.” Fox stopped them then tilted his head with a hand back on his neck.

“Then we get him out of prison.” Everyone turned in surprise, mostly Fox. Falco noticed everyone was staring at him then he continued. “Hey! We’re about to steal confiscated vehicles, it ain't gonna be a big trouble if we break into the prison to take a guy out,” the avian rested his arms at back of his head, “they all will be thankful when we get out to save the world again.” Fox tried his best to avoid a chuckle to keep a serious facet, he couldn’t.

“Please do contact us when you have planned something,” Leon spoke “, or if you need any help.” The current Star Wolf left the garage in the same fashion as they have arrived.

Falco and Fox were alone again. There was silence for minutes that felt an eternity until Fox moved and let out a loud sigh. A whiny tone came from him. “Oh man, give me a break!” He walked directly to the kitchen, Falco laughing as he followed him.

The kitchen that was in the dark lightened up. Pacing across the room, the vulpine was looking for a glass at the cupboard. Fox poured water, he offered to his teammate but the avian refused kindly.

Falco leaned against the door frame of the kitchen, crossing his arms. “So, are we gonna inform Slippy and Krystal about this?” Fox nodded in return. “Do you think Peppy…?”

“Falco, I won’t… we won’t put Peppy on this.” Fox frowned, he didn’t want to involve the hare into this. The Cornerian Cabin would sent troops to hunt them down when they realize about the supposed crime of retrieving the spacecrafts. The vulpine didn’t want to risk any more loved ones. “Krystal and Slippy are not obliged to join this but they’re welcome if they do. If not, we still need Slippy to help us at least with the Arwings.”

The avian nodded thoughtfully. It would be a dangerous task now that there were possibilities on having the entire Cornerian Defense Forces against them. Falco understood that within the team, him and Fox were the agilest pilots. “I mean, I’m not saying to actually include Peppy on this kind of mission but…” The phaisan mumbled a little. Sometimes he had hard times to admit that the old Star Fox member was way skilled than them, not only for experience but knowledge. “You know, he could help us with information?” he shrugged.

“I… might consider it.” If Fox already worried everyone by isolating himself, he was unsure of it would be a good idea to tell Peppy about all this.

There was silence again. Both pilots were lost in their own concerns. The vulpine was drinking from his glass while the avian was tapping his fingers against his crossed arms. Hesitation became uncontrollable, he wanted to take off his doubts right now. “Hey Fox.” The vulpine hummed in response. Falco couldn’t hold his “What were you and Leon talking about?”

The vulpine coughed on his drink. There was going to be a long story to tell. Without forgetting any detail, Fox began to relate what actually happened at the mothership then the knowledge about the hybrids he read from Peppy’s books. Would have been destiny to read about the Caeslians the same day he encountered Wolf at Corneria? Fox wondered.

When story was done, there was mixed emotions on Falco’s face as he tried to process the recent information. It was weird enough for the avian to know the peculiar chemistry the both canines had. To this date, he couldn’t understand why two former enemies would end up as lovers. Discovering that his friend’s boyfriend was someone from an ancient legend felt like it was somewhat taken out from a fantasy book. “Wolf is… WHAT?!”

The vulpine rolled his eyes. “Why are you so surprised about it? We live and travel around outer space, it’s kinda of obvious we might coexist with species different than us.”

“I already know that just,” Falco was so conscious that Lylat System was an insignificant fragment of an entire unknown galaxy. They even had to battle against a rotten replica of Andross.   
“I never imagined that actual hybrids would exist, you know, they’re more known in myths and that. Anyways I still support you and all that, now let’s talk about the infiltration. Do you have something in mind?” 

They need to make a plan, _they must have a plan_. Suddenly a slight smirk crossed Fox’s muzzle.


	10. Chapter 10

Early in the morning Fox woke up and a smile emerged from his mouth. He couldn’t explain the enthusiasm when him and both mercenary teams were going into a mission that could risk their lives. Last night, Fox informed the rest of the team related to the latest issue. While Krystal and Slippy didn’t have the obligation to participate on this mission, they wished to help out no matter the future reprisals for not respecting the law. If the schemes of retrieving Star Fox’s Arwings and Andrew’s rescue were a success, the vulpine would have to contact the chameleon and prepare their next move.

The meeting point was outside at Space Dynamics. Falco was waiting outside the gates, resting against its walls. The avian has been waiting for a moment like this after weeks of not being able to feel the bliss of the air. At some point, he wanted to break into alone where the Arwings were hostages. But taking that risky mission all alone would have meant more problems. The avian could spot the vulpine coming on his way.

When Fox approached, he saluted his pilot teammate and looked over his surroundings. “Where’s Krystal?”

“She had a little inconvenient but she is on the way. We don’t have time. Slippy can tell her our location when she arrives here.” The avian stretched out and lifted from the walled support. Making their way to enter the engineering department, someone stopped In front of both pilots.

The same guard they evaded last time interrupted in midway and he didn’t seem too happy. The guard blocked the main gateway. Before any of the pilots could get a useless lecture, a voice of a savior was calling for the avian and the vulpine. Slippy was waving at them to come over, Falco and Fox got away snickering. The amphibian guided them into a special room away from the principal departments. An isolated studio with almost no existence of furniture was enough to discuss and prepare themselves.

A map was placed on one big desk. It was one of many Cornerian Defense Forces’ building blueprints. Fox began to explain what he had planned to do alone at some point. The headquarters’ sentinels lacked of great illumination so it was a great chance to sneak after they break through the fences at night. The vulpine was concentrated with the organization of the mission until a small figure distracted him. With a startle and a squeaky noise made the intruder leave their hideaway and showed their identity. Fay showed herself, her cheeks were painted in a soft pink due embarrassment.

“I’m sorry for sticking my nose on here but I really want to help you guys out.” Fay placed her hands behind her and shyly began to sway to the sides. “Last time I didn’t do too much for help when mister McCloud was on troubles. May I go with you? I don’t have a ship of my own but I can pilot.” The canine insisted when she haven’t received any reply. “Pretty please?”

Glancing at his teammates for their opinions, Falco shrugged and Slippy gave him thumbs up. “Sure why not? We have room for one more pilot for Peppy’s Arwing.” Enough said it made the canine jump in excitement, her tail waving contently. Fox chuckled. “And please, Fox it is fine.”

“Oh! Right!” Fay exclaimed. “That time when I infiltrated into the system of Star Wolf’s ship I could register its coordinates. The good news: the mothership is in middle of Sector Z and Macbeth, but the bad news: the mothership seems inactive since weeks ago. I have forgotten, I’m sorry for not saying it earlier.”

Hope filled the vulpine’s chest, they were steps closer. At least the battleship wasn’t gone forever into the unknown of outer space, Fox mentally prayed to find Wolf alive.

“You should’ve told me that it was Vigilio all along, so I could’ve kicked his ass back at the court when I would had the chance.” Hurried muffled footsteps were being heard nearby, the door of the studio opened to welcome a lynx then a tired vixen following behind her. “Sorry for arriving late for the party guys.”

“A thousand pardons for arriving late.” Krystal was panting and catching her breath, bowing some to rest her hands on her thighs. “Miyu wanted me to explain the situation and she wanted to cooperate too. She’s Wolf’s childhood friend.”

Miyu stared at Fox, examining him from toes to ears and vice versa, and then she gave him a smile. “So Fox, you’re the pup’s boyfriend? You’re so lovely.” The lynx chuckled when noticed the vulpine blushing, later gave a soft huff. “Wolf has been here and he didn’t have the decency to look up for me? He will see the scold I’m saving for him when we’ll find him. Anyways, what’s the plan?” Her smile returned.

With some arranges and alternate ideas, the vulpine recapitulated the infiltration mission for the pilots who have recently arrived. They all agreed and proceeded to the second scheme. “Alright, with that done now we have to plan Andrew’s rescue.” Fox scratched the back of his neck. “After we retrieve the Arwings we’re going to the prison of Corneria. Since we all have our assigned vehicles, someone has to share the ship with him.” Everyone in the room started to look one another which made the vulpine sighed and shook his head. In a little match of rock-paper-scissors subsequently turning into three matches, the group of pilots resolved the indecision. Between laughs, Fox ended up losing.

* * *

  
At night, the team divided themselves in couples to not call attention from the sentinels. Fox and Falco were the ones going ahead since they were the fastest among the group. Stopping by every position, the avian was in charge to watch if they had their path clear while the vulpine signaled each time for the rest to follow them. Following one another passages in a queue, they sprinted around the building sheltered with metallic grilles. Once they had found a dark spot, they helped each other out in climbing up the grilles.

With Fay’s informatics skills they managed to open up the doors from one of the buildings. Silent steps avoided to emit any sound. The uncanny atmosphere became suspicious, everything was too quiet. No signal of any guards, of any soldiers has made their way too easy. Suddenly light radiated in the room and tiny laser dots pointed at the intruders.

“Everyone freeze! Hands up!” A voice ordered them. The group followed as they were instructed to do. Falco defiantly hesitated to do anything nonetheless a short hit from Fox’s elbow ended up for him to imitate the rest’s gesture.

The voice was familiar. It took him seconds for the vulpine to recognize that authoritative voice. Fox tried to glance at him from the corner of his eye. “Bill?”

Impressed for seeing his old childhood friend caught in a vandalism act, the bulldog snorted. Laughter from the commander broke the tension in the hallway, and then followed by a short maneuver of his arm the rest of the squadron lowered their weapons. “Long time no see, what are you doing here McCloud?”

Fox scoffed then glanced back over his shoulder. “Would it be obvious we came here for our Arwings?” That only made the bulldog increase his laugh, it wasn’t any surprise for all over Corneria about the incident of the battleship in the skies and the later court citation. General Pepper had notified the rest of his troops regarding the suspicious scientist. The bulldog deducted the vulpine might go after the apparent missing leader of Star Wolf.

“Then hurry and go ahead for them, they’re in one of the hangars outside.” Confusion from the pilots increased as they relaxed from the previous threat. “What with those faces? I owe you a lot from back then at Katina.” He paused briefly to turn on his communicator to inform another soldier from his squad to turn off the cameras for a limited time, after he hanged out Bill returned to the conversation with his old friend. “The Cabinet has been doing sketchy decisions lately. I talked with gramps about it and he’s not in agreement with them, I mean, General Pepper.” He corrected himself in the last part. “So yeah, I don’t intend to follow their orders for now.”

Another idea emerged on Fox’s head. “Bill, do you think you could help us with the Cornerian Prison?” The vulpine requested. Leon had spoken with Fox before and asked for the ape’s assistance, after all Andrew was still considered part of the Star Wolf crew. “We need someone from there, we’re looking for Andrew Oikonny.”

The commander thought about it for a moment, rubbing under his muzzle. “I think we could, I can contact the delta squadron to leave the gates open for you to pick him up. But you better hurry up before the defense forces start to suspect why I haven’t given any update.” Bill made another call to give new orders. The bulldog tilted his head to the side in signal for the Star Fox team to go ahead.

Thanking his old friend, he glanced at the commander one last time. “And Bill, before we go. If things start to go down here, please, avoid to fire at weird zombie-ish looking soldiers.” The commander couldn’t understand what the pilot meant but the information General Pepper told him refreshed his memories. Bill nodded at Fox’s request.

The hangar gates opened before them and for their surprise the vehicles were intact as the last time they have seen them. The team rushed for their positions, Falco was the first to take off and exclaimed in excitement as raised up in the skies. Once all pilots left the mother base from the defense forces, Fox initiated a transmission to ask everybody’s statuses.

It truly felt good getting back to pilot his own spacecraft. He craved for that freedom that only the skies could provide him. Fox wished to maintain his enjoyment a bit longer. Star Fox team was heading for their next target.

* * *

  
Silent in a room white and transparent as crystal, Andrew Oikonny was lying down and reading a magazine for the fifth time. His eyesight focused in a calendar across the room, another day has passed. Another day wasted alone on this miserable jail. Wrinkling his current entertainment, Andrew slammed the magazine against the floor.

A year ago, his attempt of rebellion was no success. The monkey tried to convince Star Wolf to accomplish his uncle’s wishes to take control over Lylat System. Wolf wasn’t interested at all to wreak any havoc, but he let Andrew do whatever what he pleased due Star Wolf had other business to do at the time. The team hadn’t minded if Andrew made out from his failure alive or dead. He has never been taken seriously. He has never been heard. And now, he has been abandoned and let his sense to lose through the waves of time.

Andrew wanted to impress his uncle up from his grave and he failed miserably. He would never a good leader, he would never good enough, he would never be like _him_. The monkey couldn’t understand why Cornerians would place him on a high security jail as if he was a dangerous criminal, after all he wasn’t a strong menace Corneria should fear.

Out of nowhere the noises of the gates of his cell dragged him off his thoughts. Now his cell was open and clear from any guards for him to break free. Standing still, Andrew didn’t move and narrowed his eyes as if it was a kind of an unpleasant joke. Suddenly a familiar face appeared before him, it was the one and only Fox McCloud. It seems like his life couldn’t be more miserable than now. A hand from the vulpine extended for the ape.

“Right now we don’t have time to explain. Come on, we have to leave this place soon.” Andrew crossed his arms, refusing to go. The monkey’s pride was positioned first than anything else. Fox frowned and abruptly grabbed Andrew’s wrist and grabbed him out of his cell, his patience was burning short. “I said let’s go.”

Without letting go of the monkey’s wrist and ignoring his complains, they both ran through their way out of the prison. Outside other aircrafts were waiting for them. Fox opened up the canopy of his Arwing and indicated Andrew to get in the back seat. The vulpine contacted his team through transmission and as soon as everyone was ready, they flew away to the next meeting point.

No words were exchanged during trajectory, the group of spacecrafts was flying lowly across zones far away from any light that could reveal them. Quickly, Fox changed his communicator’s frequency. “Leon, this is Fox. We have Andrew with us now. We’re heading to my place.”

Andrew was overhearing the conversations with no interest until the moment the vulpine mentioned the member of his team. It was unbelievable that, especially from the chameleon, have made such request when he assumed they have forgotten his existence. “Wait, did Leon ask to rescue me?” He asked perplexed.

Fox nodded in response as he was focused for their next destination. “It seems like he considers you an important member for his team.” Although he couldn’t see Andrew’s face, the vulpine could perceive certain happiness and the brightness from the monkey’s face.

* * *

  
At the McClouds’ residency, Panther and Leon waited for the arrival of the rest of the group. The vehicles landed at the back of the house. As a short celebration, the Star Fox crew cheered each other for their success. Fox gave thumbs up to Leon as a greeting, the chameleon returned him a smile. Unexpectedly; Andrew made his way launching himself towards Leon, the ape seemed really happy rubbing his cheek with the chamaleon’s which he only answered by giving soft pats at the back.

The living room was the only, last and improvised conference room. Fox noticed the lack of a spacecraft for a remaining pilot. The issue resolved in no time since Krystal offered her Arwing for Fay. The vixen would share vehicles with the lynx, Miyu was resting her chin on Krystal’s shoulder. Both girls dedicated a smile to each other.

“Then Andrew could use Peppy’s Arwing” Slippy suggested. Fox agreed at the suggestion so did the rest. The ape was the only one who didn’t seem content with the decision has been made.

“An Arwing?” Andrew arched an eyebrow. He felt he haven’t improved his flying skills and feared he would be judged. Also mistrust displayed on his expression, unsure if he was capable to drive one of Star Fox’s vehicles. “I don’t know how to drive those.”

“Maybe I can teach you the basics if you like.” The frog offered enthusiastically, a burst of laughing followed from the monkey.

“You? teaching me how to drive a spacecraft?” Andrew continued laughing. Slippy’s enthusiasm faded and grew worry. “I never knew you were that hilarious!” The vulpine frowned at the situation but a phaisan got ahead annoyed.

“Oh hey now,” Falco interrupted, approaching in front of the monkey. “Slippy is the most intelligent on our group, he’s a genius, a mechanic and he can fly a ship way better than you. If you keep mocking him I’ll break your fucking nose.”

“Oh, yeah? I want to see you try it then!” Mirroring the phaisan’s motion, they both made their foreheads to collide. The moment the ape and avian were growling at each other, Panther decided to intervene.

“Gentlemen, this is not the time neither the place to start a fight.” Panther placed himself between the avian and the monkey. He made distance from each other by gently pushing Falco and Andrew away with his arms.

“Actually there’s no big difference between a Cornerian and Venomian vehicle.” Fay turned herself in the couch, her paws supporting her chin. She has had the chances to practice after hours from her work with both types of aircrafts. Despite not having to study at any flying academy or having a flying license, the canine gained experience out of self-taught training. “It won’t be really hard to pilot it but I recommend accepting Slippy’s offer.”

The chameleon was rubbing his temples yet he remained calm. It was no time for fun and games. “Everyone, would you all kindly focus on this mission?”

Both teams reunited in a circle to discuss their next movement. Fox mentioned about Fay’s information respect the whereabouts of Wolf and the mothership. Those news not only relieved the chameleon and vulpine’s worries but also eased that their objective was on a known location. It was given an innumerable variety of ideas, most of them led into disagreements or better options.

Andrew’s eyes were looking back and forward within the group as they were discussing for a strategic plan, his disagreement growing into a frown on his face. “Well, I think…” he finally said, everyone kept quiet and their attention were now directed to him. “The fastest pilots should take the lead in a triangle formation which they would be Leon, Falco, Fox and Miyu with Krystal. Most probably we’re going to be chased on our way to Sector Z. That’s why the rest of us that would be Panther, Slippy, Fay and I will cover you guys up from behind.” The monkey made a brief pause before he continued. “If one of the lead group arrives at the ship first, it would be great if the rest help us out to vanish the enemy away. Also, Fox will go at the very first position to reach the mothership.”

As the monkey finished his idea, Falco and Fox were looking at him with dropped jaws then their gazes fixed on Leon’s proud smile. “Now you know why we needed Andrew, see?” he simply said.

“If mister Oikonny is a great tactician, why Star Wolf always failed at battles?” Fay tilted her head. It made some sense. Back at the first encounters with the rival team, Andrew was only a rookie who got knocked out twice.

Leon narrowed his eyes at the feeling from everybody looking at him, expecting for an answer. Both mercenary teams knew that the chameleon was a veteran member of the previous formation of Star Wolf. Leon sighed. “First of all, Wolf never trusted Andrew at the beginning. Second, Wolf always likes to do his business on his own way. Knowing how stubborn he is, he has never paid attention to other advices.”

The avian snorted, he could see himself in the lupine. Miyu laughed and confirmed his friend’s trait. The rest chuckled. Fox shook his head smiling, even within his own team Wolf had his remarkable attitude however he admitted he was a great leader.

Fox was the first to return into seriousness this time. “I want to request this; if something happens to me don’t follow me. You guys should focus to reach the mothership.” Stares from the vulpine’s team targeted him disapproval, showing their dissatisfaction. But Fox didn’t accept any disapproval from his teammates, he knew last time complicated an issue that granted advantage for Vigilio. They were on a race against time now.

“Alright, if we get into the ship, where we should go after?” Falco frowned some not content with the vulpine’s decision. “I highly doubt Corneria will receive us with open arms after all this.”

Silence followed after, most of the planets at Lylat were under Corneria’s government. At the moment, it seemed the Cabinet was in favor with Vigilio. “The only planet safe for us would be Venom.” Miyu spoke. Another moment of silence reigned the room, it wasn’t a pleasant for most of the pilots to return to a place which held bad memories. But the lynx was right, Venom was the safest place to go.

After the strategy to reach for Star Wolf’s mothership was settled, everyone began to prepare themselves. They all knew from here there wasn’t no point of return. As the rest of both teams were equipping themselves with any supply they might need, Fox was left alone in at the sitting room. Andrew peeked up from the corner of the threshold. The vulpine noticed the monkey’s presence and looked at him expectantly, waiting him for anything he had to say.

A deep breath was taken before he could speak. “I wanted to say sorry… I’m sorry for being rude to you and to your team before.” Andrew swallowed, words weren’t something complicated for him to say however the topic was something delicate for both of them. It wasn’t his intention to upset Fox over a wound he would open again. “Also I’m sorry my uncle killed your father.”

Astonished over the apology, Fox could only shook his head. The vulpine would be lying to himself that he didn’t seek for revenge back at the Lylat Wars. He admitted he was blinded by the grief of losing the last member of his family. He admitted the fear he went through at Venom, those events still haunted him on his dreams occasionally. Nevertheless, was it worth it? Did Andross’ defeat bring back his father? Have he really wanted to follow his father steps? Sometimes he wondered if he’s doing the right thing. It’s not like being a mercenary was a matter to follow its personal ethics, it was a paid job just like any other. At least he accomplished one of James’ last wishes by stopping Andross’ intentions to rule the system. “Don’t worry about it. I’m sorry for killing your uncle.”

“It’s alright I… we weren’t that closer after all.” Andrew really admired his uncle, he even had put him on a pedestal for so long. The affection between the two apes wasn’t mutual as Andrew expected. His uncle was always a busy man and always pushed Andrew out of his way. “Yes, we used to be family but he was always distant, he was never there to give me praise or…”

“Support?” Fox inquired, finishing Andrew’s idea as for the monkey nodded his head in return. “I understand how you feel. Maybe not in the same circumstances but I understand how harsh it is not having a beloved one there for you.” The vulpine wondered for a moment if things would have been different if his father was still alive and alongside him. Nonetheless, Fox really appreciated the company the Hares provided him. No remorse was held to each other and the vulpine liked that. There was an awkward silence afterwards, Fox gave a look to Andrew and thought of something to soften the conversation. “You should consider Falco’s warning, he always take fights seriously.” Both chuckled and Andrew dismissed himself to get ready.

The vulpine was left alone again at the room with his mind. Gently as if it was a fragile relic, Fox held the Caeslia hanging from his neck and hidden under his scarf. Appreciating the rock once more, Fox hoped for this mission being accomplished and encounter with his lover once again. He also hoped to stop Vigilio’s evil intentions as soon as possible, the sensation of nothing benevolent upcoming started to irk him.

* * *

  
Far away at the green ocean of parcels, Peppy was sitting on his rocking chair at the front yard. Letting out a soft smoke from his old fashioned pipe, he got up to get ready. An appointment was made to have a meeting with one of his old friends, General Pepper.

At first instance, Peppy suspected Wolf of plotting something when he started a relationship with the vulpine. Seeing that the love between both canines was genuine, the hare discarded the idea immediately. Mentally he hoped for Fox to forgive him for being judgmental, as if the vulpine was hearing his mind right there. One thing for sure was the lupine was working in something for someone. After the incident, the court session seemed odd and the fact of the coyote was involved in the middle developed questions for Peppy. 

During his way to the Cornerian Defense Forces, the appearance of numerous flight vehicles leaving this planet caught his attention. Peppy recognized the five Star Fox’s Arwings, accompanied with two Wolfens. Instantly asking for the driver of the cab to accelerate, the hare had arrived to his destiny. He needed answers now. Peppy could also notice other spacecrafts chasing the mercenaries.

Peppy wasn’t having a good feeling over all this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hinted a little bit of Leon/Andrew and Miyu/Krystal because I kinda like them together...
> 
> Anyways, thank you so much for the 20+ kudos, it means a lot! T____T


	11. Chapter 11

An hour of sleep was enough for him to keep his organism working once more. Ignoring his body’s necessities, he gave a glance to his calendar. Vigilio has calculated his schedules the entire time. The coyote knew he would be citrated by the Cabinet, they would assign him a penalty from the fault he has done during the incident with the lupine and guested vulpine. Vigilio didn’t care anymore if the Cabinet kicked him out, he had calculated his schedules and worked hard for his last project. Working non-stop on his most prideful mutation, they were finally done.

Carefully, the coyote detached his cheek from a cold metallic table. Getting up from an uncomfortable small chair, Vigilio took a moment to appreciate his masterpiece. The creature before him had similar appearance what the coyote witnessed from the hybrid lupine. He accomplished on duplicate authentic Caeslian’s genes. Minor differences were made to improve the synthetic hybrid. The creature was kept retained at the container, Vigilio worked so hard to rebuild every inch of the creature he has been fascinated with. They were his great success.

Thoughts clouded his mind due the lack of concentration from his exhausted body, staring at the barely visible reflection of himself given from the transparent container. Vigilio was always selfish and apathetic. His goals were always settled in first place without minding the rest. The coyote always know the difference between right and wrong yet he wasn’t interested to do either, only the accomplishment of their own goals. Slowly a hand rested on his chest. He always had hard times at identifying his own emotions. The lack of understanding from anyone’s emotions was his major flaw, maybe there was one only exception in a forgotten time. _Was it pain, sadness he was feeling?_

 _What do you want from all this? Why have you been doing this?_ Vigilio interrogated himself. Maybe the coyote wanted to prove he was better than any scientist. Maybe he wanted to be noticed after being rejected from the world. Maybe he wanted to quit being invisible. Maybe his passion drove him beyond into obsession. Maybe… maybe…

The mad scientist gifted another glance at his precious artificial Caeslian. Nobody would allow him to recreate such things, nobody would allow him to play with nature and against its rules. His eyes shifted at his hands, overanalyzing them without any objective. If he hadn’t pretended to save Corneria, authorities would have denied him to do any sort of work. Although the concept of total space domination didn’t appeal him at all, in fact, his idea of obtaining control over the planet with the propagation was a mere secondary idea he had along when he was studying at close range the Aparoids’ leftovers. Having citizens and soldiers as his puppets has served him to protect himself. Vigilio was weak, his body was weak, fragile skin and bones. The coyote never learned how to fight, neither his strength allowed him to. He has always been dependent of what kind of tools science could provide him.

And as for Wolf… Vigilio admitted it was a lucky strike he was being observed by Star Wolf. He tracked each step of the lupine. Distorted destiny gave him the opportunity to achieve his most desired dream. A dream which he had disposed his soul to do anything to fulfill it.

Gently placing tiny syringes on an internal belt of his coat, Vigilio left his basement and enlisted himself for the citation. Corneria City seemed peaceful thought he has never been used to the planet’s environment. Maybe he could enjoy rule this city over, only a maybe.

* * *

  
Soft knocks at the door and a ‘come in’ as response, Peppy entered at General Pepper’s office. The hound greeted his old friend, the hare took sit at the general’s desk. Both were facing face to face. General Pepper gently offered him to share a drink of whisky but Peppy declined. There were no secrets to hide from each other, there was no need to lie. Peppy knew the general very well.

“Let’s go to the point here. Star Fox and company were being chased away not so long ago.” The hare leaned back on his chair and holding his hands together. Peppy knew he couldn’t take the liberty to have a long chat with Pepper while the mercenary teams were becoming in runaways.

The general let out a sonorous chuckle then nodded softly. “So you noticed them too.” Of course Peppy would notice them. General Pepper deducted his friend has been worried since Fox was called into the court.

“Pepper, what exactly were you doing? Why didn’t you ask Star Fox for help first?” There was no bitterness on his voice but concern. The Cornerian Army always relied on Star Fox’s forces.

“Within the science and research department, there was a scientist that somehow had bounds with O'Donnell's team. That’s the reason why I asked for Star Wolf’s services, besides avoiding suspicions from the Cornerian Government if I included Star Fox Team.” The hound crossed his arms.

“Now both teams are gone. What if they get caught? They have nowhere to return.” The hare got up from his seat, slamming his hands against the desk, indignant. Peppy feared that as they were speaking both mercenary teams are risking their lives in outer space, Star Fox’s members were as close as family. He wouldn’t tolerate the grief of a loss, not again.

“They have destination to Venom.” General Pepper said calmly. Last report of Commander Vennel mentioned the retrieve mission of Star Wolf’s leader, including the destination they had after if the mission was done. “I have faith they will accomplish what they proposed. They will go to Venom, and so are we.” The hound slowly got up from his desk with a little difficulty. Supporting himself with his crutch, he turned to admire at the window and giving his back to the hare. “I haven’t told you the situation we’re going through, Peppy.”

The former pilot knew what the general meant at the last statement. Rubbing his temples, Peppy let out a sigh and grabbed the bottle to serve himself a glass of whisky. There were plenty of matters to catch up. Just when he was enjoying his retirement, Peppy had to return into warfare for the sake of his team.

General Pepper provided his mate all information and solving all questions Peppy had. Besides the contract he had made with Star Wolf. Corneria and Venom’s relationship grew closer after Andross’ defeat. The governor from Venom has been remained as mystery since then, however they were kind enough to offer General Pepper aid. Within the Venomian Government, they were aware the current struggle Corneria has been through and therefore the schemes of Vigilio. General Pepper had been offered a ship with destiny to Venom, courtesy of the governor. Knowing the how close Peppy was with Fox, the hound knew the hare would come into his office for a talk.

The hare could only sigh, sipping at the fourth glass of liquor. If his alcohol tolerance wasn’t too strong, Peppy should have been drunk to this point. Thing he wished right now. “You should’ve informed Star Fox about this before. Things could’ve ended different.”

“It was a mistake of mine and I accept it, Peppy.” The hound replied only to receive a glare from his friend with narrowed eyes. “We can’t travel back in time as we wished. It’s only for us now to hope they accomplish the mission they had planned.”

“As we speak right now, they’re struggling to kick off bogies away from their tails. What do you suggest now? We can’t be here waiting for their demise… or something.” He was feeling helpless, preparing himself for another glass.

“We have to wait for the right moment to leave Corneria.” General Pepper simply replied.

* * *

  
Red and flickering light accompanied by a burdensome noise of alert woke up a sleepy lupine. Wolf gasped frightened and looked at his surroundings, noticing he wasn’t sailing through his memories anymore. It took him a couple of seconds to grasp into reality. With his now recovered energy he got up and his eye widened at the sight from the main window of the commander room. There was a dogfight in front of him and not any ordinary dogfight, there was the presence of both Star Wolf and Star Fox spacecrafts.

Clumsily he reached for the communication board and his improvised battery. There was a call incoming, Wolf was grateful the scrap he has made could work. Without hesitation he answered the transmission. To his surprise, the voice of the vulpine was the first thing he heard. Hearing the voice of Fox after so long gave him a sensation of ease even if it wasn’t the right moment to feel at ease. 

“Wolf. Fox here. I need you to open the docking bay.” The vulpine said through the transmitter.

Wolf rushed to the place Fox told him to go, his ears still pending to the transmission of the rest of pilots. The mothership was trembling a little due superficial attacks from outside. The docking bay was empty in exception of the lupine’s Wolfen. Lowering the lever to open up the gates Wolf could appreciate the battle at close range. Sudden excitement ran through his veins, he grown eager to fight along them.

Both, Wolfens and Arwings, were dodging and firing back at the enemy. Their organization was something new for the lupine. The fastest pilots were ahead guarding Fox while behind their adversaries other group of pilots was covering them up **;** if the first group had the chance, they struck back in offense. Fox’s Arwing were attempting to gain access in direction to the docking bay of the battleship. As if disgrace was constantly following them, one of the wings of the vulpine’s spacecraft exploded by the enemy attack. He backed up some before rushing to his own spacecraft. The lupine had zero intentions to break apart of Fox again.

“Leon, take care of the ship.” Wolf ordered to his close teammate. The chameleon wanted to talk back that only caused the lupine to reaffirm his authority annoyed. “Take care of the ship, it’s an order.” The lupine accelerated ahead. A smirk crossed his face, firing most at any enemy target that interfered on his way. Wolf had missed this; now he was releasing all his tensions and frustrations he has been holding while he was asleep.

“Wolf! What are you doing here? Return with the others!” He exclaimed. Fox cursed himself for being this the second time he had suffered an attack.

The lupine could only snicker darkly. “Can’t let you do that, Star Fox.” The vulpine huffed in return. There will be other time to worry if Fox was upset at him or not. They could discuss about it later. Wolf speeded up and reached for the Arwing.

Fox’s Arwing ignited once he began to reach the stratosphere. Time was running out and the pilot hasn’t made any stability to at least making an abruptly emergency landing. He turned on his communicator again. “If you’re going to keep following me then I’d _love_ some help here.”

“That’s what I exactly I’ll do, pup. Don’t you worry.” A Wolfen arisen beside Fox’s spacecraft and gave support to the destroyed wing. Both pilots stared at each other and it was enough to agree for cooperation. Fox and Wolf lifted their ships up. The acceleration and the altitude close to the ground were impossible to make a safe landing in time. Wolf hissed in frustration. Switching for the vulpine’s frequency, he made a call. “You better prepare yourself for a ‘ _soft_ ’ crash, Fox.” The vulpine didn’t know if what his partner said was an awful joke.

Both spacecrafts were burning as touching the troposphere of the planet. Their attempt to land safely became in vain and they hoped for the worst. Fox closed his eyes tightly while tilted back his control wheel as far as it limited him. The sound of the boiling aircrafts against the soil was deafening, being dragged for kilometers away from the collision point. Both ships’ nose cones were disintegrating as the rest of their frontal decks until the impact made a stop. As a result of the crash, Fox’s body bumped against his commanding board and stunned him.

For the one eyed pilot, a chunk of steel from his Wolfen pierced through his arm and a grunt let out from his mouth. Wolf was breathing heavily as he was accustoming himself to the pain he has just received. The lupine gazed to his side to check the other pilot. Fox had passed out. The lupine didn’t mind the pain burdening him, his injuries could heal in an instant, and in the other hand the vulpine hadn’t such abilities. In a countdown of three, Wolf pulled out from the shard that was crossing his skin then kicked the canopy up to open. His boots landed on the ground after jumping off from his cockpit, two steps and gave a look to Fox’s Arwing. Wolf knew the vulpine’s life could be on risk, as a result he broke in the canopy with his strength. 

Grasping the frame of the canopy, the lupine forced the cockpit to open up. Giving another study at Fox, Wolf noticed his partner was bleeding. The breathing of the vulpine signaled him he thankfully was still alive after the crash. He gave a look to their surroundings, and for his surprise the lupine recognized the zone. They both were on Macbeth. On his advantage, Wolf had memorized every inch of his home planet over the years he had been living here. Gently picking up Fox by his waist, the lupine accommodated him on his back.

“Home, sweet home.” The lupine whispered. Before he could move on, a brief idea came up. Wolf stood still meditating for a moment, he didn’t want to involve more individuals into this miserable chain of events. On the other hand, Fox was injured and needed space to take care of him. There was no other place safer but his parents’ home. Taking a deep breath, Wolf glanced back to the aircrafts and memorized the zone. Afterwards, he sprinted through the pale dunes.

Macbeth has gone through some changes during his absence. Most of its mining installments seemed abandoned, Wolf wondered for how long they decided to shut down all industrialization. Chills ran through his fur, the place seemed as a ghost town.

Silent panting belonged from the lupine, he glanced at his partner to make sure he was still breathing. Both canines arrived at the doors of an old house. Would they still remembering him? Would they recognize him? Wolf wasn’t longer the sweet child his parents raised on his tender childhood. He was far from kind, serene, and peaceful. On the contrary, the Caeslian was full of rage and internal conflict with himself. Between hesitation and regret of coming their way over here, Wolf finally decided to knock at the front door. Waiting for several seconds, the anxiety invaded the lupine and wished he had a cigarette on his pockets.

The doorknob twisted. Wolf prepared an awkward toothy big smile. When the door opened, a middle age lupine attended them. Crystallized eyes then thin lines of tears emerged from the older one, Bianca recognized her dearest child. Her shaking hands began to caress at the Caeslian face as if she was verifying her son was real, Wolf allowing her. Bianca noticed the young lupine’s company and made a room to take care of Fox’s injuries right away.

“Home, sweet home.” Wolf mumbled. The O’Donnells’ house was the only safest place they had. It would be the best to stay here for a time. They needed time to fix their ships, to heal themselves from the crash, and a plenty of talk with Fox. Wolf wasn’t ready for it but he couldn’t hide himself anymore.

On the other side of the situation, Wolf hoped for both teams to reach at the mothership safely.

* * *

  
Through a mountain of documents, Commander Vennel was reading them without understanding any word. He has been overworking to keep his mind occupied. Since all plans to maintain Vigilio’s over monitoring became a failure, he hasn’t received any news from the Star Wolf team since last day. The young commander was known by being a workaholic among the army. Lately, Commander Vennel asked for even more work and it was an unhealthy amount.

Not even considering cordiality to knock at the door or announce himself, Bill abruptly entered at the other commander’s office. The older canine was out of his breath and his attires were a disaster from the race he has done from the place Bill was supposed to watch over to the Cornerian Army headquarters.

“Vennel we have to evacuate now!” The bulldog shouted out as tried to recover breathing, making himself ready to run again.

The beagle didn’t move from his desk and only returned a glare to the unexpected visit. Then the younger canine returned his sight back at his business. “I have to inform you Commander Grey, I’m not up for jokes. Now, if you excuse me I’m doing—”

The beagle startled by the almost inhuman groan from the bulldog. It took a couple of seconds for Bill to grab Commander Vennel’s hand and pull him out of his desk. With a rain of papers in the room, both dogs began to rush out from the office. “There’s no time for work you fool! Everyone is acting weird!”

With that mentioned, the sounds of boots’ steps made the beagle to glance over his shoulder. Just as what Commander Vennel feared it was happening right now. The soldiers from the Cornerian Army were behind them, walking abnormally. The troops seemed harmless until their blasters fired at the commanders.

“We have to hurry and go over where General Pepper is and leave out from this hell of site soon.” Bill tugged the other canine with his hand to hurry him up.

A strange silhouette advanced from a wall. “Watch out!” The younger canine tugged from the grasp of both hands, making the other commander to stop hastily. Before Bill could complain, Commander Vennel hushed him and pointed out at the creature in front of them. The creature had a colossal size and it seemed to not perceive the presence of both canines. “Don’t make any sound, let’s go the other way.” The beagle whispered as softly as he could then the bulldog nodded at the proposal.

Slowly and silently backing up, both commanders were watching at the beast before them. It was breathing peacefully and still hasn’t noticed the commanders. Cyan liquid was dripping slowly from it muzzle. Accidentally and unfortunately, the crunch of a tiny scrap of metal being stepped on made the creature to turn their head at the commanders. Several eyes opened from their face, several irises locked towards the canines.

They pounced towards them, the commanders barely dodging any attempt of being mauled. The creature was faster than them. The commanders were constantly cutting corners at each hall they have been found to lost track from the beast that were chasing them. Bill recognized General Pepper’s office, hope illuminated his face. Unfortunately, the door was locked.

“Oi, Oi! Gramps! Open up this thing now!” Bill shouted, hitting at the door with impatience. Commander Vennel looking at their backs consistently in case if the creature were behind them. A giant muzzle glimpsed from the end of the hall.

“Bill, we have spoken about the cordiality of our ranks before.” The muffled voice of the hound was heard from the hall. Sudden screams and a strange growl were heard across the doors from the office. Loud noises began to perturb the conversation Pepper and Peppy had, and themselves.

In the other side of the door, Peppy frowned, charging up his blaster he approached to the main doors. “You two kids, get down now!” By kicking the door, the hare fired directly at one of the eyes of the creature. The enormous body collapsed against the floor. Peppy softly nudged at the unconscious beast with his boot, the shot at one of their eyes was accurate enough to neutralize them. As much pity the hare felt for the creature before them, the shot was necessary.

“A… Are they… Dead?” Commander Vennel tried to get up on his knees. Tears were trailing down his face, a response from his organism due the fright he felt. The beagle never trained him for this kind of situation. Peppy and Bill offered him a hand to get up which Commander Vennel accepted.

“It’s time for us to leave.” General Pepper walked calmly out of this office. “Commander Vennel, Commander Grey. Please follow us as well.” His easy pace was limited since his physical condition. The crutch echoed through the halls as the group followed the hound behind.

The hare glanced through the glass of the hall, Cornerian soldiers were walking mindlessly somewhere. It was saddening to watch the city endangered again. A spaceship of a regular size was waiting for them outside at the hangar. Once inside, nobody spoke during the voyage. The younger canines used the time of the journey to sleep and escape from the living nightmare they went through. Arriving at Venom, a soldier from the Venomian Army received and escorted them to an open room. “Our governor would like to meet you face to face. Please, wait here for his arrival.” A uniformed ape told them.

Metallic steps were approaching, gates slided open to reveal the mysterious identity. Jaws from General Pepper and Peppy dropped at the surprise Venom was hiding. The two old men paled at the presence of the revealed Venom’s governor, as if they were haunted by a ghost. James McCloud was stood there in front of them smiling. James McCloud has been alive and kicking all this time.

“Hey Peps, it’s been a while.” The old vulpine dedicated a smile to his long old friend and teammate. He extended both of his arms. Instead of expecting an embrace of the hare, James received a hit straight on his face. In consequence of the punch, it made the old vulpine to fall.

“You better explain yourself or else I’ll have another punch prepared for you, James.” Peppy was holding his tears back, his trembling hand was closed into a fist. There was certain happiness to encounter his closest friend back to live however there was also sorrow for feeling lied to for years.

Venom’s governor wasn’t upset at the unexpected greeting, Peppy had all the right to be upset with him and the vulpine understood that. “Yeah, I missed you too.” James chuckled a little as massaged his sore muzzle and nose. He sat up then slowly got up back on his rusty metallic legs. Peppy’s eyes widened some at the prosthetic limbs the vulpine never had before. Years and years has passed when the old Star Fox members had the terrible accident and assuming James’ death. The hare questioned what happened to him.

“I think I’m more afraid of sir Hare than the actual Cornerian Cabinet.” Commander Vennel whispered. Everyone in the room nodded in agreement after witnessed the small dispute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Has anyone been expecting James' appearance on this story?
> 
> I might work on a spin-off of James' backstory, mayhaps.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really enjoyed writting this chapter, I hope you all enjoy it as well.
> 
> also this chapter contains little hints of ocxcanon, sorry! ahahahah--

An intrusive but kind slight ray of daylight leaked inside the room. The sunbeam rested upon Fox’s face and made him frown to the sudden warmth. For a moment the vulpine thought he was back at home, that nothing has happened, that everything had returned back in the past to the day he would meet Wolf at Corneria City. Lazily, he stretched and sitting up he gazed around. Fox was on a room but it wasn’t his, nothing from what has happened so far was an awful dream. Sensations of burning and pain ran through his entire body. He only has been through some weeks recovering from previous harm, Fox has been bandaged on different zones of his body and one of his legs was covered in plaster. Ache coming from his head reminded Fox of the hit he had received in the risky landing. Barely limping, he went to his way out of the room. Helping himself by supporting one of his hands on the walls, Fox gave a look to the peculiar texture he was touching. The house seemed to be made of adobe, whose inside was warm and cozy.

The vulpine noticed he wasn’t alone at all on the unfamiliar house when sounds from other room hinted him. Fox approached what it seemed to be the kitchen, an elder lupine was there organizing plastic cookware and boxes. Her eyes signaled melancholy but a soft smile assured she was content. Her pale white fur was being contrasted by the light from the windows becoming her pelage lighter, the brightness of the room gave an atmosphere the vulpine was in front of a saint. Fox stood awkwardly in the moment the lupine glanced at him.

“Oh hello there, dear. Sorry I haven’t seen you were there.” She smiled, placing the objects aside. “Wolf is not here right now. My husband and he went to look up for… Where are my manners? I’m Bianca O’Donnell, Wolf’s mother.” Fox’s eyes widened a little to get to know his partner’s mother. In their relationship, Wolf only had mentioned his parents were from Macbeth, nothing else.

“It’s nice to meet you Mrs. O’Donnell.” Fox returned the smile and bowed softly at her. “I’m Fox McCloud, I’m uh… your son’s boyfriend.” The vulpine blushed by both shyness and embarrassment, the older lupine chuckled by his charm.

“My husband improvised a crutch for you to use. While Wolf and I were taking care of your wounds, you seemed to have a broken leg.” Bianca started to search something, then she handled a light metallic cane for Fox. “I assumed you’d like to explore a little outside. Just promise me to keep yourself near this house.”

The vulpine nodded and thanked Bianca for her hospitality. Receiving the handmade crutch, he left out the house. The O’Donnells’ home was located on an isolated zone from the planet. He only knew Macbeth when he had to stop the main importer of weapons for Venom. Fox had made sure he was located on a reasonable distance from the household and sat in the sand. He was admiring another facet of Macbeth he had never seen before. Without the pollution from the industrialization and without the installments of railways, the planet had a different habitat. A surreal desert with silky soil, the silent harmony accompanied the quiet flute of the winds at the dunes, the beloved moons of Macbeth were watching over for its habitants by secretly camouflaging in the daylight skies. The warm from Lylat and Solar contrasted to the coldness of the current whirlwind. It was beautiful, a beautiful sight.

Steps crushing against the sand have made Fox aware from someone else. The vulpine’s ears slowly turned at the sound of the boots approaching. “Hey…” The recognizable voice of Wolf had spoken.

“Hey.” The vulpine finally replied without making eye contact with the other pilot. “So… Regina, Thonisa and Glaselia right?” Fox asked as watched at the moons captivated by their natural beauty. Even if he wasn’t looking at the lupine, he could sense his perplexed face. He would have loved to laugh at his expression however it would be the best to have a conversation to lose tensions between them. The vulpine heard Wolf affirmed in a soft hum. “Why are they called like that?”

Wolf took seconds to think about the question then he sat beside his partner, respecting some distance between the two. “Well, here’s a local legend named ‘ _The Ice Queen Witch_ ’” He mentioned as pointed at Glaselia, Regina and Thonisa sequentially. “An unknown extraterrestrial reign used to live at the moons at peace. The future queen back then fell in love with a mortal from Macbeth but the tribes of the moons weren’t satisfied with their relationship. Many attempts were made to break the couple apart yet their love was persistence until the mortal passed away at old age. The moon princess became queen and turned out to be really cold and sad by losing her love. As consequence of their impossible love, each time when the moons would aligned together it began a rain of asteroids. Therefore, the asteroids started to drop in Macbeth in form of newborn creatures. The ancient inhabitants have received them for generations and named the creatures as Caeslian Offsprings because of their beliefs to the moons. Most of speculations say that the asteroids rain meant the tears of the queen and the Caeslian childrens meant the ones she could never get with her beloved mortal.” The lupine was staring at the seldom visible moons. “We’re a cursed race if you ask me.”

“It’s really tragic for a local legend. I didn’t know about that story before.” Fox didn’t mind the disparaging Wolf gave. “Why didn’t you tell me you were a Caeslian?”

The lupine swallowed unperceived. A click from his tongue was released with a frown, he just brought up the topic on his own in the first place. “I thought I could have a normal life without revealing ‘ _that_ ’ identity, you know? It’s not an every day’s thing to find someone as quirky as I am” Wolf scratched behind of one of his ears. “I thought you would be scared, disgusted of a monstrosity like me.”

“Me? Being disgusted by you? Wolf, we had a former enemy-rival kind of relationship and there might have been more than one time we wanted to kill each other.” Before the one eyed pilot could refute something, Fox started to laugh. That laugh Wolf always loved to hear had relaxed his tensed posture. “You’re so silly, it doesn’t make any difference if you’re a Caeslian or not. I’d still love you.” After Fox has taken a breath from his laughter, he drew near and sat close beside Wolf. His gaze returned back to the moons, they were becoming more visible now. “Do you think there might be more Caeslians around?”

Wolf hummed, resting his muzzle on Fox’s head. Pleased to have once more the closeness from his partner. “I’m not sure. As far I know, I’m the only one alive.” And he might be the only one left, the hybrid never asked about the existence of others like him either. “Do you want to know why Caeslians disappeared?” The question caught the vulpine’s attention, he nodded. “One of the disadvantages of the Caeslians is sensitivity. Macbeth used to be planet of nobody almost all Lylat visited here mostly for business and trades with the natives. At the first discovery of us, some bourgeois-ass-kind-of-deal took advantage of our sensitivity for his selfish desires and used any inch of our bodies to gain gold. That was enough to make us even more hostile to unwanted visits. We became a spectacle for anyone, we became so wanted to the point they started to hunt us until we went extinct. Historians always avoid that part of the Caeslian’s legacy to clean themselves.”

Fox frowned concerned. For the vulpine, it wasn’t the first time hearing of historical events like he just heard, Krystal has told him similar stories with many other tribes that met the same disheartening fate as the Caeslians. “That’s awful…” A concept of changing Star Fox’s purpose emerged on his thoughts.

Wolf stretched as stood up. “Welp, this has been an interesting conversation. I’m very glad you don’t hate me.” Fox glanced at him while the lupine returned a smirk. “We have to go now, it’s getting dark. Uh, do you want me to carry you? It must’ve been tough for you coming to this place with that plaster in your leg.” His lover scoffed and shook his head, however Fox accepted his offer. Setting the vulpine on his back, they walked to the household.

* * *

  
Wolf’s room had a musty essence, the identical smell impregnated at Fox’s home. It had the same ambience of paralyzation of years. The idea of the lupine’s parents were waiting for a return of his son crawled on Fox’s mind, it tightened his heart. It reminded his childhood-self waiting for his father to come back home. The vulpine let out a long sigh, in attempt to release the tightness of his chest. “Your parents seem to be so kind, they’re so different from your casual personality.” He sat at one corner of the bed.

The Caeslian raised an eyebrow, taking his dusty jacket off from a long day carrying manually the shattered Arwing and Wolfen to Dylan’s workshop. Throwing the jacket away, he checked at his arm to see the injury has been completely healed. “They have raised a sweet and kind child. The jerk that you are dating was raised by himself.” Wolf snickered. “But that’s a story for other day.”

“What do we do now?” The vulpine inquired.

“We can’t do too much for now.” The lupine sighed before he jumped to the bed, making Fox to hop slightly in the mattress. “First off, you’re severely injured and you need time to recover. Second off; both of our ships don’t have the conditions to return to space, they’re literally fried after the crash. But once I got one of the communicators back to work I’ll contact Leon, I promise.”

“You mothership was inactive since the day you left. How you…? How it was possible the others and I could contact with you?” Fox glanced at Wolf.

“I learnt some tricks from my father. It’s nothing impressive really but enough to survive though.” The lupine shrugged. “He’s the best mechanic on here, that’s why in the morning I led him to our airships. But considering the miserable conditions our aircrafts are, it will take some time.” Peaceful silence decorated the room. Wolf was gently and lovingly playing with his partner’s tail.  
“You guys were really prepared back there, I will admit the synchronization amazed me.”

“Well, Andrew helped us.” Fox could notice the lupine dropped his jaw slightly. “And yeah, at first I was planning to rescue you by my own but Leon came over my house. Let me tell you he’s really scary when he’s enraged but we got an agreement to rescue you after all.” Fox had sudden chills by remembering the menacing combat knife from the chameleon.

Wolf blinked then laughed, it was true Leon would become into a terrifying and it wasn’t recommendable to have him as a foe. After the laughter ended, a teasing smirk appeared. “You wanted to rescue me all alone? Oh I’m so touched.” He placed his hands on his chest dramatically.

Fox rolled his eyes. “Of course I’d have done it. I care about you and I wanted answers from you.” The vulpine huffed before lying beside his lover. Wolf kept petting and playing with his fur but this time on his head.

“I really missed you, and I missed being on Macbeth.” Wolf mumbled mostly for himself. His pride, and denied fear, never allowed him to come back where he has grown up. After breaking his mother’s promise Wolf had no intentions to return Macbeth. He knew he has changed at the army, regardless his changes of growing up, he knew he became different from what his parents raised. Rage shielding his fear and coldness shielding his insecurities, Wolf always turned his back to avoid showing his vulnerability. The same had happened with Fox back in Corneria. His way of loving and caring for his loved ones was so pure.

“It feels comfy in here. Definitely we should take vacations here from now on.” Seemed his partner heard his quiet loud thought, Fox yawned and snuggled close into his partner’s arms. Being injured has also made the vulpine exhausted. His words were slowly becoming into gibberish as he was giving into his sleep. “When we solve all this mess, let’s come here eventually.”

“When we solve all this mess.” Wolf said repeating the vulpine’s last words in a soft whisper. The one eyed pilot kept caressing Fox, appreciating the sweetness and tranquility between them. Suddenly an issue was bothering him with a slight migraine. At this moment, Vigilio was doing whatever he pleased to do without any punishment. As time where passing, perhaps the mad scientist might attempt to hunt him again or perhaps something worse. As much he wanted to stay on this magnificent oasis and spend all the time, or entire life with the vulpine, they both needed to join with the rest to put an end with Vigilio’s schemes. Carefully to not wake up his lover, the lupine moved and got up from the bed.

By opening the door from his bedroom, Bianca and Dylan fell from the wooden support. Wolf was looking at the couple that was spying on them in amusement. When times were easier, the Caeslian never had a partner nor brought a special someone to meet his parents. The curiosity from the lupine couple was new for their son, Wolf has only experienced that kind of situation by seeing those tasteless yet hooking _novelas_ Panther used to watch at their ship. He scoffed then whispered. “You better not wake him up while I’m not here.”

“Where are you going?” Dylan asked. He knew his child wasn’t a child neither a teenager anymore. Wolf had developed his own lifestyle and life hasn’t treated him well. They both had chattering when retrieving the ships to his garage; the younger lupine related him stories from the army, the Lylat Wars, the Aparoid Invasion and so much more. 

“I ran out of cigarettes and I really want some. I’ll be back.” Wolf waved at his parents without turning. Leaving the house to take a look to the city to buy the addictive substance

Dylan was about to give out a little reproach of the Caeslian but the sight of his wife in tears distracted him. Worried for his beloved Bianca, Dylan asked if she was alright. His wife took deep breathes and tried to talk without drowned words. “I thought we would never see him again.” Bianca sobbed softly and smiled to her husband.

* * *

  
James invited Peppy to have a meet up to catch up everything they have missed from each other during the lapse of the vulpine’s disappearance. The hare had been received on an office, the room was arranged with a dainty tea porcelain set. James offered him a sit and told Peppy to serve himself whatever he pleased from the table.

As for General Pepper has been entrusted to meet up the Venomian Army for upcoming planning to surpass troops of Vigilio, Commander Vennel and Grey decided to accompany him since they were the remaining Cornerian Army’s members as well.

Venom seemed friendlier from what Peppy used to remember, friendly and peaceful. Horrific memories were the only thing he could remember of the planet he was standing on. Most of his awful experiences were related to the last mission he had alongside James. James McCloud, his old and beloved friend. Years of grief and desolation never could overcome the emptiness Peppy had to bear after his friend’s loss. And now, his closest friend was there standing alive before him.

“What happened to you, James?” Peppy asked, dropping tiny sugar cubes.

“I was being tortured once Andross landed a hand on me. I never knew what he got in mind nor what he was experimenting with me, and never got to know after the wars ended. Never cared about it anyways.” A slight bitter taste left out at the last words. “I lost my legs during the procedure because they got an infection from the entire experimenting thing. Luckily enough someone rescued me and designed this prosthetics, they’re rusty now and to this date I can’t find someone to replicate ones as comfortable as these.” James chuckled then smiled at the metallic lower extremities. “After the Lylat Wars ended and Venom has been left with no one to rule over, the citizens here asked me to be their governor and here I am. I’ve been avoiding what Andross started since then.” The vulpine extended his arms then let them lose, patiently looking at Peppy for any reaction.

The hare nodded slowly in empathy. It wasn’t an easy topic to talk about, however, Peppy was glad his old friend hasn’t changed over the years to have the trust to tell a painful experience. “Why didn’t you show any signs you were alive all this time? You know that Fox was only a little kid when all this happened.”

James grimaced at the question. For years he has been mentally preparing himself for this kind of questions, now when fate had decided to reencounter with Peppy he lost any confidence. “I think it was a matter of pride. I felt I disappointed at everyone, mostly at Corneria since they had such high expectations of me. Besides, Venomians here wanted my help and I had the need to help them and over the years I was more focused on this planet’s wellbeing that I forgot about you and Fox.”

Peppy sipped from his aromatic tea. There were still holes the hare needed to fill with his pseudo-interrogation. “If you were captive by Andross… Who helped to set you free?” He wanted to know _who_ was the mentioned someone.

James kept quiet, vacillating and rubbing the back of his neck. Laughter escaped from him, this was rather uncomfortable. “That’s a funny story, you wouldn’t believe it.” His eyes met with Peppy’s narrowed ones, it wasn’t time to tease the hare’s temper. “Alright, it was a scientist. His name was Vigilio Devin.”

“Vigilio!? Are you serious!?” He exclaimed, the surprise almost made him to drop his cup. “You know how much struggle he has been making in Corneria right?”

“I know, I know. General Pepper kept me informed about him.” The internal voice of the vulpine reminded him of how things would have ended up differently if he had intervened enough at the issue, if he wouldn’t have been a coward to confrontation from what he has been hiding since the beginning.

“Why didn’t you just stop him when you had the chance? For fuck’s sake James.” Peppy groaned and rubbed his face. James lowly grunted as stirred his coffee mindlessly. The hare always scolded him as if he was a child, Peppy has always done that.

“I… I tried, I really did…” Venom’s governor stopped in mid-sentence, he wanted to say something else but he decided to come to the point. James met Vigilio after the failure of his last mission. The coyote provided him shelter and care until the very last days of Andross’ reign. Their kind of relationship between the two canines was a secret. Vigilio always seemed cold and even crude to anybody but to the vulpine. At some point they shared something; James thought, and probably he still did think, the scientist could change for someone good. During the sweet and forgotten memories from their intimacy, James could say Vigilio’s feelings were genuine towards him despite denying them several times. The vulpine sighed. “Look, I couldn’t force him, no matter how hard I tried to keep him in line.”

“Well I’d loved if you would have stopped him so I didn’t have to deal with this and seeing you!” His former teammate dropped his ears with an impacted impression, Peppy noticed he has crossed the line. “James I… I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, no… It’s alright.” The vulpine cleared his throat, rubbing the back of his neck again. “I deserve it, besides the punch you gave me of course.” James understood perfectly how the hare might be feeling. He knew it was the fair price he was paying now after those years of running away from his consequences. If confronting Peppy was being harsh dealing with the hare’s mixed emotions, confronting Fox would be even rougher. James was both excited and afraid to see how his child has grown up. “I’m sorry for pretending being dead all this time, Peps.”

The conversation got interrupted, the door being knocked then a voice informed the arrival of a mothership. Both former pilots stared at each other, they knew from whom was the mothership. James claimed to meet both mercenary teams in person. Star Fox and Star Wolf’s members seemed tired with mild injuries, James could recognize old faces like Falco, Slippy and Andrew. The last one mentioned; freaked out at the presence of the older vulpine in front of them, like if he was seeing a haunting spectrum Andrew hid behind the short figure of Leon. For James’ surprise the ape seemed to blame his uncle repeatedly, in the other side he was grateful to watch the cooperation between the two groups. Venom’s governor also met new faces.

“Mister Old McCloud, your legs seem to be rusty!” Fay pointed out, being the first one to break the ice. That was enough to both teams to freak out for the accidental impertinence from the canine, bringing up excuses and apologizes to the old vulpine while Miyu covered Fay’s muzzle with a smile.

“Don’t worry, I think Slippy could restore them in no time, they will look like new.” Peppy stepped forward and smiled to James with a pat on his back then to the group of pilots. His smile faded at the realization of something. “Where are Fox and Wolf?”

“Our plan had a little flaw.” Leon began to explain. “Fox got shot on one of his wings and lost balance, Wolf followed him to help. After that accident we lost contact with both of them, most probably they landed nearby Macbeth since it is the nearest planet.”

“They will be fine.” Falco crossed his arms, showing off a pretended disinterest. The avian was worried for his teammate and he didn’t want to admit it. “Those two act like bad seeds, they never die even in the worst circumstances.”

“Fay and I can fix the transmitter from Star Wolf’s mothership.” Slippy said, giving a look to the muted canine which was nodding excitedly in confirmation. “We will contact them in no time."

Seeing at the poor conditions the pilots were, James asked one of his guards to prepare rooms and all the aid they needed. Everyone needed time for preparation, time for everyone to recover their strengths, time for their equipment to go under the necessary repairs. “Come in, welcome to Venom.” James greeted them.


	13. Chapter 13

Three orbs barely visible on the distance were getting near to Wolf’s eyesight; he could recognize two of the moons and Macbeth, the lupine deducted he was standing in Regina. He looked down at his boots, crystalline cyan ocean was surrounding him to his knees. The lupine looked at his reflection at the waves that were swaying against him. Soft steps behind him caught his attention, he turned to face a group of Caeslians in front of him. Wolf blinked by their presence, he has never seen other of his kind. The Caeslians were different than him; some had more eyes, some had less tails and so on. The magical pale atmosphere turned into bright red skies. A creature more terrifying and bigger than the hybrids made their appearance in front. Suddenly something pierced his chest, it wasn’t painful but he could feel the sensation through his flesh. Wolf’s body froze and fell on his back, falling into the now deep calm crimson ocean. His eyesight became blurry before it ended in darkness.

Distant mourning from afar could be heard. The unknown voice supplicated for help. As he opened his eye, Wolf was submerged on watery liquid inside a capsule, bubbles released from his mouth realizing he wasn’t drowning despite being sunk into waters. His healthy eye focused on the dark place he was on; his right and left there were placed identical capsules as he was in, Caeslians were resting inside of them. Wolf’s sight locked at a small figure that was looking at him. The cold staring of a smaller canine was targeting at the lupine, when light reached to the unknown silhouette Wolf could recognize Fox was the one staring. Sharp chills ran through the lupine’s spine, there was no sign of happiness on his partner. And deep down, it scared him.

The vulpine soon was accompanied by other unrecognizable figures in white coats. Fox articulated muted sounds before he walked away from the Caeslian, and so did the rest of strangers. In attempt to make the vulpine stop, Wolf broke the container he was sealed on. Coughing as trying to breathe, when the lupine looked up he realized he was alone in the room. His third eye showed up at the nerve of somebody was behind him. From the corner of his healthy eye, Wolf could identify Vigilio was behind him however the coyote had his back turned at him.

“You hate them too?” Was the only thing the scientist said, making the hybrid to tense up as if he was being menaced before his surroundings started to twist into a broken laboratory.

* * *

  
Wolf woke up abruptly by sitting up; the sudden sharp gasp echoed the room. Returning to his consciousness, he realized he was safe on bed. His heartbeat was still racing, the bad dreams haven’t ceased even if they were on a safer place.

“Wolf… Are you alright?” Fox mumbled, battling with his somnolence and trying his best to speak coherently.

“I’m alright, it was just a nightmare.” Wolf grumbled and rubbed his forehead, making sure his third eye was hidden back on his fur.

“Let me see it again.” The vulpine talked softly and gently grabbing his partner’s arm, making Wolf to look at him. A moment of comfortable silence surrounded the bedroom as they were gazing each other, when was the last time they had this kind of intimacy before all this chaos started? Fox gave away a gentle smile after no word was being exchanged; his fingers now were caressing his partner’s arm. “Your eye, your third eye. May I see it?”

At first the Caeslian frowned in confusion but the reminder of his real identity wasn’t a secret anymore had made him to relax. Both canines were out of dangerous circumstances, for now. Wolf took a deep breath; closing his healthy eye as exhaling the air he took in, completely relaxed the third eye of the lupine exposed. The one eyed pilot gazed at his former rival; slight fear crawled behind his head, Wolf’s thoughts started to flow and mixing into anxiety nonsense until they stopped abruptly. A soft touch from Fox’s lips on his forehead, upon his third eye, had stopped the uneasiness. Wolf’s heartbeat raced as his cheeks burned by fluster.

The vulpine smiled. “I love you, Wolf.” Fox talked in a soft whisper and other kiss was placed on the third eye’s eyelid of Wolf. Then another kiss was placed in the same zone, turning into a shower of smooches over the lupine’s face. “No matter what, I will still love you.”

The show of love from his lover had made Wolf to snicker, returning a smile. “And I love you too, Fox.” He had forgotten to be loved again. He doesn’t have to be afraid anymore of being rejected by the vulpine; the more they have stayed together, the more they have developed a strong bond.

“Would it be too much if I asked to see the rest of you?” The vulpine asked as he cupped his hands on the lupine’s cheeks. Fox knew he discovered Wolf’s identity in the wrong time but he wanted another chance to see his partner’s true form and admire him.

“I uh…” The hybrid rubbed the back of his neck, remembering the incident he had back on his mothership when Wolf had the quarrel with the scientist. “I don’t think I could make it, last time I involved into _that_ form it left me exhausted to the point I slept for weeks.”

“Maybe you need more training at controlling your transformation. I think it’s a great opportunity to improve those skills.” The vulpine noticed the hesitation on the one eyed pilot. “Come on, what if we get another dangerous situation?”

Wolf thought about it for a second. “Fine. We’ll give it a try but tomorrow, I’m still tired.” He yawned then embraced his arms around his partner, making them both to lay back on bed. The vulpine chuckled, and before they could return to their dreams, Fox gave one last kiss at the lupine’s forehead. Wolf’s nightmares stopped that night.

The next morning, the lupine woke up to see the other canine was already up and prepared to go. Fox’s excitement almost made Wolf laugh by noticing the vulpine’s tail wagging as he was supporting himself with the crutch Dylan made. The hybrid stretched up before he could get ready as well, after picking up his leather jacket he came near to the other pilot.

“You should wrap yourself more, the desert is cruel cold in the early mornings.” Wolf said while he was fixing Fox’s knitted scarf then buttoning up his jacket. “I don’t want you to catch a cold or something.”

The vulpine chuckled which made the other pilot with a smile. “What about you?” Fox asked.

“I’m used to Macbeth’s climate, at least it’s more bearable than Venom’s.” Wolf gestured as he was shivering by rubbing his own arms. “Venom is frozen hell compared on here.”

They silently left the O’Donnells’ household to not wake up the matrimony that was still asleep. Fox and Wolf had decided to go for the special training in the morning since both of them had enough free time. Both canines were standing before the pale sand. Lylat and Solar haven’t risen to enlighten the planet which they have left the desert only with the wind. Fox glanced at the lupine expectantly to notice him nervous, when they made eye contact the vulpine made a kind smile in encourage. 

Wolf quietly inhaled air as closed his eye. As his third eye revealed itself, gradually his entire body glowed before it started to increase his size. His tail divided into five, they curled up then relaxed into five tentacles. Finally opening his eyes, Wolf looked at the other canine who received him with a smile then the hybrid kneeled to have a better height between them. Fox stepped towards him and kindly caressed the Caeslian’s muzzle. Wolf turned his back at him and signaled to climb on his back. Once the vulpine accommodated himself at the back, the Caeslian began to sprint through the dunes. The breeze was rushing against their pelages as they explored beyond in the land. Both were enjoying the wind, Wolf could hear Fox’s laugh as he spread his arms happily. The rest of the desert on Macbeth wasn’t only based of sand, the soil was also accompanied by rocks and rusty railways decorated the landscape. Without warning, a metallic shard hidden in the sand made them trip and roll down the sandy hill. Wolf was the first one to get up quickly; worried that he might have lost his partner, he started to look up before realizing the vulpine was laughing beside him.

“ _Stop laughing, pup. You still have a broken leg._ ” Wolf’s voice echoed, trying his best to look serious. The Caeslian kneeled to check if the other canine was unharmed.

“But admit it was fun.” The vulpine rolled on his stomach, smirking at the other canine when they made eye contact.

The hybrid scoffed, followed by a ringing snicker. “ _Yes, it was fun._ ” Maybe assuming his ancient bloodline wasn’t that bad at all, everything seems to be okay; Fox still loves him and he was grateful.

“You aren’t drooling this time.” Fox caressed Wolf’s cheek tenderly. He never thought he would be alive to meet an ancient yet unknown species that went through the turbulent fate of hatred and extintion.

Wolf blinked. “ _Seems like I’m not._ ” Sitting beside the vulpine, both were appreciating the view at one of many abandoned factories. Slowly, the building started to illuminate by the soft rays of Lylat and Solar.

“You know, before we met each other again in Corneria” Fox broke the silence between them. “I was reading some books from Peppy’s library, one of them talked about ancient tribes and the Caeslian Offsprings.”

Wolf glanced at the other pilot. “ _Is that so? Maybe we were destined to be together after all._ ” He teased then laughed when Fox’s cheeks had a soft red. “ _When all this chaos is over, you should show me that book._ ” Both pilots exchanged smiles as a promise. As for the Caeslian’s training, it continued for the next days.

* * *

  
“How’s the Arwing?” Wolf raised his voice so his father could hear him. He was sitting at the cockpit of his spacecraft making attempts to turn on the engines.

“No luck here, the nose cone is completely melted. It would be hard to get pieces to match with this model.” Dylan answered as he was trying to set up a plate on one of the wings before the entire section collapsed to the ground. The mechanic sighed with resignation. “How about your ship?”

“Unsalvageable, most part of it.” Wolf replied as he was gripping his claws at the board of the Wolfen’s cockpit before yank it off. “But at least I could improvise a radio with this.” He jumped off from the cockpit and approached to one of the work-tables to pick up tools.

“Son, I understand you’re here as a hideaway and you want to repair these aircrafts but I think it would be the best to contact the rest of your team for backup and escort you two to Venom.”

The lupine hummed in hesitation, playing with some hanging cables from the board. “I know. I just don’t feel ready yet, I mean… Fox still needs time to recovery and all that.”

“I maybe understand you want to spend more time with us, but your dearie boyfriend needs medical aid, that improved plaster won’t heal his broken bones. Also these ships are far from salvation with the little amount of supplies we have here, you must go to a bigger workshop. Besides, when you all get this problem solved,” Dylan rested his hand on Wolf’s shoulder, “you and Fox will be always welcome to come over here anytime.”

A slight sound distracted the younger canine from the conversation. Wolf observed his mother and Fox were chatting and laughing as they were in the front yard of the household. Wolf was smiling at the scene. Dylan noticed at what his son was staring at then he grinned. “He seems really a good type, I approve him.” The mechanic started to laugh when the other lupine was glaring at him, Dylan patted his back. “Just playing with you, kid. You two seem really happy with each other.”

Wolf’s smile tendered a little, the time they began the relationship they managed to bound really close. He mumbled for himself. “Yeah, we are.”

* * *

  
The office was in immersing darkness; drapes closed, lights off and the only sounds remaining were the tapping of a finger against a desk alongside the tick-tocks of an old clock. James was sitting before his office’s desktop, conflicted with his internal emotions and thoughts while he was staring at his small calling device. The vulpine extended one of his arms to pick up the phone then rejected his decision once again; James rubbed his face out of frustration. His eyesight rested upon a small photo, a forgotten memory was lying on his desk. A flushed coyote beside James were standing with smiles in the picture, a nostalgic smile crossed on his face. The vulpine took a deep breath before picking up the device and began to mark the frequency of the scientist.

“ _It’s alright James, there’s no way he will answer to your call_ _—_ ” James whispered for himself, hopeless and convinced no one would answer his call until a short sound rang from the other side of the line. “ _Shit…_ ” another breathless whisper came from the vulpine’s mouth. James’ heart gradually began to race from the moment the call was picked up, and its rhythm grown at the voice he recognized.

“James…?” The scientist spoke from the device, his voice sounded tired.

“Vil…! I mean… Vigilio, hey.” He tried to hide his excitement; the vulpine had missed the coyote after all this time they both parted ways. James also wanted to hide his happiness of hearing the scientist’s voice once more yet he couldn’t erase a nostalgic smile. “Seems like you haven’t deleted my number at all.” The vulpine scoffed nervously when there was no answer from the other canine. “Listen, I’ll go straight to the point here… I know what you have been doing there at Corneria.”

“It’s not a surprise, your friend Pepper has been peeking an eye on me the moment I landed my foot here. And seems like him and his hired mercenaries are now together with you. Have you confronted Peppy and Fox yet?” The coyote said, the soothing tone of his voice indicated he still cared for the vulpine.

“Vigilio, what do you think you are doing?” James avoided the question.

“Don’t bring up yourself being worried over this situation when you know what I’m capable to do. Corneria… no one in Lylat System would allow me to what I’m most passionate about. There’s no other way than making my way to accomplish my goals, even if it means to take on the world. And, by the way, one of your friends shot my most successful project. I won’t forgive it.” Vigilio’s last statement was sharp almost like a threat.

“Vil, please. You must stop all this nonsense, there’s no need to start a war. We… we can talk about that. Cure those who are infected of the Aparoids the same you did back here in Venom. The Cornerian and Venomian authorities are beginning to start an attack to stop you. Do _you_ really want this?” The vulpine struggled to not sound desperate

There was a pause from the other side of the line; the vulpine could sense the other canine’s confliction, James recognized it from the time they were together. “Try to stop me then.” Vigilio finally said before he abruptly ended the communication.

After the call was done, James let out a frustrated groan as hid his face on one of his palms that made his shades to bend. As much he wanted to cease this conflict, it was too late now. Peppy was right, the vulpine thought, he should have stopped Vigilio when he had the chance. James tiredly got up from his desk, his body was slightly shaking due to nights of unsettled sleep. Venom’s governor left his office and led himself to the many hallways of the building.

“So, what kind of relationship you and Vigilio had exactly?” The phantom voice of Peppy speaking behind his back made the elder vulpine to almost jump. His steps were stealthy enough hear in his prior teammate’s conversation.

“Hey Peps. Didn’t know spying on others was your thing.” James sighed, pretending he hasn’t been scared by the unexpected presence of the hare. He turned to face his old friend with a smile.

“Would you please stop acting like a—” Before the hare could end his question, the vulpine interrupted him with an annoyed sigh.

“Don’t you dare to complete that phrase on me again, Peppy. You _always_ say that I act like a child whenever I make a mistake or I make a risky decision.” The elder vulpine narrowed his eyes, receiving the same gesture from his friend. James was trying to not lose the calm semblance he built up.

“Because you always act stubborn and always pick the worst and reckless decisions. Do you want me to remind you about that time when Vixy—" His words were cut again.

“Oh hey now, now _I_ have all the fault from that accident? Are you _now_ going to blame me for that? Cut me some slack! No offense Peppy, you might have been a good and close friend of mine but, Vigilio has gave me more support than you’re doing and he has never reproached at every little action I do.” James finally gave out a grimace mixed on another sigh. He briefly took his sunglasses to rub his eyes before he could continue. “Hear me out, I know I’ve screwed a lot of things up and I’m trying to fix those things. I want to avoid any war as much as you do. And Peppy?” He took off his sunglasses to look at his friend in the eye, “I’m sorry for everything. I really do but please, trust me this last time.”

Peppy remained in silence; his eyes softened some, he understood he felt the same even he didn’t want to admit it. “I’m sorry I’ve been so harsh on you.” He patted James’ back and gave him a kindly smile. “Let’s go, you need a break from that office of yours. Let’s talk somewhere else alright?” They walked away from the long halls of the building, their voices were becoming into soft mumbling. “So, are you going to answer my question about Vigilio?” Peppy asked then laughs of both pilots were fading away.

From one shady corner, Leon slowly slided away from the walls in front of the governor’s door. The chameleon always kept himself unamused towards the tragic disappearance and death of the legendary Cornerian pilot, on the contrary, he kept skeptical. With a thin wire he unlocked the door. Leon remembered when Wolf told what he witnessed that night in the infirmary. Considering the hare and the vulpine won’t return for a long time, he entered to the office. Despite James not having a huge impact in Star Wolf’s life being, it was suspicious Vigilio was related to him. The chameleon took a look at the gloomy office of Venom’s governor until noticed the photograph of both canines. Questions clouded the mercenary’s mind, Leon had to contact with his leader soon.

* * *

  
At the middle of night, a static sound distracted the lupine that was awake with his thoughts. Wolf slowly sat up on his bed to gaze at the device he crafted was receiving a call. Carefully to not wake up Fox, he got up and approached to the radio resting on a desk. During the day, the lupine tried to contact any member of his team through their frequencies though unluckily he got no response. Wolf smiled in relief Leon contacted him back. Lowering the volume of the radio to not disturb the vulpine’s sleep, he turned on the call.

“Boss? It is good to hear about you again. Where have you two been all this time?” The chameleon responded through the communication device.

“We crashed on Macbeth, we both got injured, our ships are half destroyed, and we’ve been resting at my parents’ house.” Wolf leaned his back against the wall next to the desk. “It’d be nice if you come here with the mothership or a big ship to carry ours for maintenance and also a come along with a medic, Fox has a broken leg since the accident.”

“You do not have to ask for that, in fact, everyone here we have been planning to look up for you two. Now that I know your location, tomorrow at first hour we will pick you and Fox out.” He informed.

“So the rest of Star Fox also managed to arrive Venom? Nice, then we’ll be waiting for you all.” The lupine nodded.

“And Wolf?” The lupine hummed in response and waited for the chameleon to continue. “James McCloud is alive. And he seems to be the current governor of Venom.” Wolf’s eye opened wide, memories of the presumed murder of the pilot flashed through his head. He never knew what had happened after the lifeless body of James was carried away somewhere. “Boss, are you alright?”

Wolf shook his head, clearing his thoughts. “Yeah… How he…?” The lupine glanced at the vulpine that was still on their dreams.

“As far I have heard of, he had been rescued by someone. I just heard a brief discussion between him and the hare…” Leon made a pause, “I do not think you will like this but somehow Mr. McCloud is related to our _dearest friend_ Vigilio.”

Silence, Wolf was blinking as he was processing what his teammate had just said. Something felt wrong there however he didn’t have enough information to answer his own doubts. “Either way, be careful and keep an eye on it.”

“Sure. I will keep you informed when we reunite tomorrow.” Leon ended the transmission.

Wolf was left alone again with his thoughts but something concerned him. His eye rested at Fox in bed again, something on his stomach twisted. It was going to be a heavy topic to talk with the vulpine when he finds out his father has been alive the entire time, not only that but Fox might see him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi! sorry for being inactive with this story, i didn't have enough inspiration to continue it but i'm back!  
> thank you so much for the 30+ kudos and all your support!


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> covering Fox's backstory a little and many loose ends are opening

“I’m sorry, I’m so sorry Fox.” James kneeled to his child then hugged the young vulpine tightly, and close to him. Many apologizes mumbled from him, what James used to remember as he evaded any whimper of grief.

Vixy’s death was an unexpected event for the McClouds’ family. Fox never understood what exactly happened to her mother besides being told she passed away in an accident that never had been explained beyond said statement. His relationship with his father was close, James always encouraged to strive himself what Fox wished for. His father inspired him an adventurous spirit, they enjoyed to talk about flying and what outer space hid far away from their knowledge. Peppy, who was a common visit at the McClouds house, joined within the young vulpine’s growth with hot debates against his father for whatever they had in hands. Opportunely Fox met his father’s profession and how slowly the older vulpine became busy and absent. He always had the chance to gift his father scribbles each time he returned from his missions, James treasured them on his room as if they were lucky tokens. Years passed, and Fox grown up as a teenager with a partially absent father yet they had a close bond.

It has passed months since James parted to Venom and it was the promised day he’d return to home. Minutes away from ending the last class the day, a vulpine accompanied with his phaisan friend rushed their way out of school, excited to hear the pilot’s adventures at Venom. Excitement faded away when authorities were standing at Fox’s house.

“Not to be pessimist here but I don’t have a good feelin’ about this.” Falco whispered next to his vulpine friend.

“Me neither.” Fox mumbled. His body was extremely tensed with his ears lowered back. Something familiar happened once on his life, that time when his mother—

“Hey boys! Thank you for bringing Fox to home, Falco.” From the multitude, a young hare spotted them. Lucy approached them; her smile signaled she was hiding her distress. “I’ll take him with me, we’re going to my parents’ house while the brigade are still here doing their investigation. I’m so sorry if we caused you any problem, Falco”

“There’s no problem at all.” The phaisan affirmed and before he left, he patted his friend. “Fox; if you need something, call me. See ya.”

Fox and Lucy took a train from the nearest station. Houses from the suburbs became large trees blending into vivid groves. The journey to the countryside of Corneria was completely silent; the radiant skies had met with the sunset. The Hares’ house was silent as well; Vivian wasn’t there to receive them, Lucy thought her mother went for his father’s whereabouts. The rest of the afternoon was quiet until late at night, both youth were collaborating in the kitchen together for dinner. No word had been spoken, both emerged in their own minds.

“Lucy, what was going on my home?” the vulpine spoke after playing with his bowl of soup for minutes. He wanted to know why always something unnatural happened that involved Peppy and his father, nobody dared to give him a coherent explanation which they ended up growing into excuses. He had realized it the moment his mother passed away. He wanted answers.

The question took her from her thoughts and looked at the young vulpine. Lucy knew what the mercenary job really meant to go through, and so its risks. However, Fox had a different conception of what his father has been doing through his years of service for Corneria. “It could’ve been a misunderstanding.” And she wished it was a misunderstanding, Lucy gave out another reassuring smile. “You should rest, Fox.”

Pretending to be asleep, Fox dedicated the rest of the night to read one of the many books Peppy had. As reading the pages of the history of Lylat System, the young vulpine immersed into the learning of the galaxy he lived on. Reading through words, Fox was imagining himself as adventurer by exploring each corner Lylat System could offer. Hours has passed until noises distracted him from daydreaming fantasy then focused to the sounds of the main door opening and some unwieldy steps. His ears were paying attention to the conversation outside of the room, the anxiety to hear about news of his father was increasing as the more he dug in the talk. First was the worry of Vivian and Lucy; asking Peppy why he was so injured. The hare began to relate the lamentable events he went through; some colleague called Pigma had betrayed him and his father, James suddenly had disappeared, Andross’ plans he had and how Peppy managed to escape alive. Fox stood on his bed motionless; he felt his soul was leaving his body, part of his heart was leaving his body, he didn’t want to assume the truth behind the conversation. Unconscious tears flooded his eyesight until the young vulpine fell asleep.

James’ funeral took place the next days. The vulpine has never seen many unknown faces in just one large room. Peppy told Fox to stay beside him as strangers were giving them condolences, probably they used to know James. Time felt slow as the day coursed, the drowsy thoughts spinning on Fox’s mind wanted this event to end and so it did for the next hours.

The weight of expectations fell on Fox and so his change of fate. One day, Peppy approached the young vulpine to dialogue about James’ unfortunate fate. The conversation was straightforward yet the hare was gentle with words. Mixed feelings emerged again on the young vulpine, a sense of avenge his father was subtly growing. “Fox, you should take your father’s place. You must lead Star Fox.” Peppy placed his hands on the vulpine’s shoulder, his hopeful voice waiting for an answer. While the dream of exploring outer space was one of Fox’s aspirations, he was hesitant to follow his father’s steps. Being the child of Corneria’s most famous pilot didn’t mean he wanted to be an exact imitation of him. However, a smile painted on his vacillated face, Fox accepted what fate prepared for him.

In the period at the Cornerian Flight Academy were difficult for Fox to adapt himself in the first months. Unexpectedly he became a popular figure due James’ legacy as everyone began to notice his existence just after his father passed away. Being the center of attention had weighted Fox many expectations on his shoulders. At least the company of Slippy and Falco helped him from the sudden loneliness episodes when Fox used to walk alone in the campus. Academically; the vulpine’s strengths were the theoretical courses but the practical courses in the other hand, he wasn’t that good. As much Fox dreamed in piloting the different desired vehicles, his very first attempts to pilot weren’t as successful as he wanted but the vulpine managed to polish his skills as he gradually passed his courses.

Annually, the academy prepared a tournament to showcase Corneria’s best pilots. For consecutive years, Falco and Fox were chosen for being the fastest and most agile of the academy. Despite having a good handling with his Arwing, Fox constantly felt nervous at such events even if he and his friend performed gracefully. Bill, another friendship of the vulpine who also assisted at the academy but with a different specialty, came to congratulate his friend. “So, you came to the academy too? Are you going to follow your father’s steps?” The bulldog noticed the hesitation Fox was hiding behind the grandstands. As encouragement, he patted and gently shook the vulpine’s shoulder. “Come on, you don’t sound confident enough! No one will believe you if you go around like that!”

The vulpine was left alone at the hall, mindlessly rubbing his shoulder where he had been pressed on. Abrupt tears suddenly emerged from his eyes; there was no mourning behind them but frustration. Frustration began to bloom on his heart, Fox truly yearned for recognition as himself only and not for his father’s past feats. Anybody who approached him, they always brought up his father as main topic. Over the years he had handled his emotions related to the loss of his parents, Fox had reached the apathy from the other’s pity when they were mentioned and had commenced to build his mask that everyone thought of him.

One night of insomnia was simply enough for Fox to get out of his room. In nights like these, he rather opted to walk until his body would tire off. Some luminescence far away caught his attention, the vulpine walked his way until he found out the lights of the Simulation Room were on and its building was completely empty. The Simulation Room’s major function was to prepare pilots before they could handle real aircrafts with virtual reality simulations. Fox gently opened the door without minding of getting caught, his instincts were calling him to get inside. The room echoed the vulpine’s footsteps as he explored the area. His wander stopped when he noticed one of the simulators was running without a pilot. Curiosity won on its favor and Fox sat on the machine’s, he glanced at the digital board on his left. He hesitated briefly before he began pressing random buttons and settling the simulator’s helmet on his head, the program had started.

_SIMULATION SET._

His eyes opened into the cockpit of an old fashioned Arwing design, judging by the crimson skies and previous studies, Fox deducted he was at Venom. Two voices came into his transmission; one was the recognizable voice of Peppy and the other one probably the vulpine has heard a couple of times. Shudder ran through his fur the moment the pilots called for his father name. ‘ _No_ ’ Fox whispered under his breath. Flashbacks from Peppy’s testimonies were gradually becoming into the artificial reality Fox had been experiencing since he began the simulation. The unfamiliar pilot cornered the hare’s spacecraft after they have tricked the vulpine into a dangerous path, metallic gates closed behind him and the environment abruptly changed into a miscellaneous mosaic of polygons and lines with basic colors. In front of him an enormous silhouette appeared; ‘ _Andross_ ’ Fox whispered out of instinct at the presence of a flickering polygonal face. The strange head began to attack, simultaneously Fox’s adrenaline began to rush. Difficulty at dodging the flat but sharp bullets increased the damage of the aircraft, in consequence the ship’s systems turned off and darkness reined his surroundings. The silhouette in shadows suddenly transformed into a terrorizing form that Fox couldn’t describe. ‘ _No, no, no._ ’

_SIMULATION INTERRUPTED, PLEASE SET HELMET BACK TO ITS USER._

The helmet hit against the floor, shaking and heavy breathing was controlling Fox’s body. His eyesight was clouded with tears, his knees were shaking till they no longer couldn’t support the vulpine; slowly collapsing down to the cold ground. Fox cleaned his teary eyes quickly then he looked at his trembling hands, he wondered if his now fatigue was playing an awful moment.

“I’m glad you’re continuing James’ legacy.” The voice made the young pilot to startle. When he turned to see the one who was talking, a hound was looking at Fox with a soft smile at him. “He was a good man. I know he would be proud of you.”

“General Pepper, sir.” Quickly, the young pilot got up to salute him formally. Studying him close, Fox remembered seeing the older canine in one of his father’s conferences. General Pepper seemed less intimidating in person, and he radiated the same parental aura Peppy has.

“There’s no need for such formalities at this hours, young McCloud.” The hound let out a sonorous chuckle. “I’ve heard a lot about you, Peppy talked to me about you. And I’d like to have a conversation with you as leader of Star Fox.”

* * *

  
“Promise to visit us in the future.” Bianca embraced both canines into a tight hug. “And please, be careful out there you two.” Fox and Wolf nodded her promises as they returned the embrace with sincere affection. As much they wanted to stay longer with the O’Donnells matrimony, they focused their duties first.

“Make sure this bad boy leaves his habit with the cigarettes.” Dylan recommended Fox; the vulpine chuckled while his partner stared at Dylan with a frown.

“Haha. You’re so funny.” Wolf deadpanned unamused then laughed along his father.

They undertook their wander away from the O’Donnells’ house to Dylan’s workshop. Solar and Lylat were barely showing their appearances in Macbeth due being early morning. The sound of the wind blowing was the only thing that could be heard during the expedition, a last appreciation of melancholy was given from the couple. In the skies, a Venomian ship was slowly emerging down the clouds and leading its way nearby the workshop, the same coordinates Wolf has given to Leon the night before. Approaching to the big garage gates; once he felt ready to bring up what Venom was waiting for them ahead, the lupine took a deep breath before opening the workshop doors.

“Hey, Fox. Can we… talk about something?” Wolf made a pause, waiting for a response once the vulpine nodded in return. He chuckled nervously, unsure how he should embrace the topic. “Funny story… well no, it’s not a funny story. The thing is that your dad is… alive.”

“Wolf, you know we’re not in the moment to joke around—” Fox frowned in confusion as helped his partner to open up the gates. He wanted to avoid talking about it, he always avoided to talk about his father.

“No, I’m being serious,” The lupine interrupted the other canine, “Leon called me last night and it seems like he’s alive and he rules over Venom.” Wolf understood how delicate was for his partner to mention his supposedly deceased father, even if Fox was overcoming the guilt he carried during his youth.

Wind interrupted their brief discussion. The airship’s gates opened and its ramp made its way to the ground. The canines were received by Leon and an excited Andrew waving at them, which made Fox smile while Wolf arched one of his eyebrows. The chameleon bowed slightly to both pilot leaders as greeting.

“Glad to see you again, boss.” Leon nodded with a reserved smile as he saluted the lupine, then glanced at the other canine. “If you excuse us, Wolf and I need to talk.”

As the chameleon and the lupine walked away to an isolated zone, Fox guided Andrew inside the workshop while they talked about the events during their absences. After the retrieve of Star Wolf’s mothership and the arrival at Venom, both team members had time and space to heal themselves from the previous risky mission. Since Andrew grown up in Venom, he chose to explore what once was his homeland and he noticed the positive changes, the main city seemed pleasant and peaceful rather than gloomy, most of its citizens seemed to admire their current governor.

“Geez, never imagined those ships would look so destroyed.” A voice behind commented almost shocked. The ape and the vulpine turned at the source of the voice, finding out it was Falco saluting them with a smirk.

“Falco,” Fox exclaimed at the moment he saw the phaisan then smiled. “You came here too.”

“Good to see you alive.” The avian waved at his teammate. “Slippy and Fay are currently fixing Star Wolf’s mothership, I can see Slippy losing his nerves when he sees the looks of these ships.” Falco gave a sharp look to the Arwing then at the Wolfen, judging both ships’ frontal segments he wondered how much was the distance had dragged them after the crash to end up in poor conditions. Then he glanced at Fox, unsure if it was a good idea to bring up the reveal of Venom’s governor. “You know, at Venom we saw your…”

“Yeah, Wolf told me about it before.” The vulpine rushed before his friend could say anything else. “But it’s alright. I have to see him myself yet.” He reassured.

The phaisan nodded in understanding. “Andrew and I will carry the remaining scraps to the docking bay.” Falco signaled over his shoulder with a thumb at the aircrafts, and then he pointed at Fox. “You should go inside and get that leg checked.”

The lupine and the chameleon had a conversation about how Leon along with the others managed to reach Venom. During the time Wolf had been at the mothership, the transporting syste m left the ship unable to work by leaving only the emergency resources on. The moment Slippy saw the improvisation Wolf made at the commanding board; it inspired him to build up a charger with help of the aircrafts’ fusers, returning the energy back to the battleship until to arrive to their destination. Both teams were well received at Venom, even greeted by its governor; an enormous surprise for them to find out the governor was James McCloud. As time passed, plans were being done in order to stop Vigilio’s schedules. General Pepper and Commander Vennel also came along, the Venomian Army requested for a ‘frontal attack’ to Corneria; thing which caused debate with Venom’s governor. Leon heard one of the conversations between James and Peppy, the old vulpine gave many attempts to contact with the scientist and tried to convince Vigilio in gave up whatever he was doing and those attempts resulted in vain.

The idea of doing a direct counterattack at Corneria didn’t appeal to Wolf at all, mostly if the coyote was using citizens as shield. If the other planet counted with a department of sciences, the logical deduction was Venom also counted with same research groups. It was a matter of having a good strategy to prepare a cure for the infected in order to knock them off. What really was irritating Wolf was his fault to let Vigilio go easily in the first place. There was so much to do, there was a lot of loose ends and time wasn’t in their favor.

The doors of the small infirmary sided open to Wolf. Fox was sitting on a stretcher, the old plaster was replaced for a smaller one supported with thin metallic wires. The vulpine had his eyes closed until for them to open again, receiving at his partner with a smile. Wolf returned the gesture. “How’s your leg?” The entrance of the infirmary closed back when the lupine stepped inside.

The other pilot nodded. “It’s been healing well, at least I don’t have to support myself too much with the crutch anymore.” Fox stretched his right leg and kindly patted his knee, “A couple of rehabilitation sessions and I’ll be back to action.” Both canines mutually chuckled and the infirmary remained in silence.

“Leon also told me Peppy is with the rest at Venom.” Wolf approached next to Fox. The vulpine stared at him perplexed, puzzling his mind with many questions. The most logical reason was the hare still remained contact with General Pepper. Peppy knew Fox very well; the retired pilot went after information, he still cared for his former team. “At least you won’t be the only one being upset at your father.”

Fox scoffed. “Won’t you believe me if I don’t know how to feel about this?” He mumbled as rubbed his arms. There was certain frustration inside him, perhaps it wasn’t total remorse to his father for the abandonment but there was grief of carrying a heavy shadow on his shoulders since James had disappeared. A weight he has carried at very young age. Fox tried to be not so harsh on his father, or on himself. “What if we are so different from each other now?”

Wolf hummed and sat beside the other pilot that was resting on a long couch of a stretcher. “Sadly, I can’t give you too much advice here.” The lupine fixed his posture against the wall. “Your father was absent most of your life, it’s okay if you feel weird about it. You’ve grown up Fox, of course you’re not the child he remembers anymore.”

“Thank you.” The vulpine smiled then rested his head on the other canine’s shoulder. Before he could close his eyes and relax his thoughts through the trip, a shiver from his partner caught Fox’s attention. “Are you alright?” He asked glancing at the lupine.

“Remember when I said about Venom being a frozen hell?” Wolf glanced back at Fox, seeing him nodding at the question. “Venom lacks from any solar energy so the planet is always in absolute darkness. Venomians developed systems and reactors to make fake daylight, surprisingly they work fine. Can’t believe I’d return to that planet.” His fur was slowly gaining volume.

“Wolf… was Vigilio someone you used to know? Leon mentioned he was an acquaintance of you two.” He gave another look to the Caeslian.

The one eyed pilot meditated briefly by the question. “We went to the same school then we went to the Venomian Army together. He used to pester me to the point I lost my eye because of him, now that you’re mentioning him… the only thing I knew from Vigilio was being a weakling weirdo over science.” Wolf made a pause and murmured softly. “Never got to know him beyond that.”

“I’m sorry if I brought up bad memories.” He grimaced a little as rubbed the back of his neck.

“Nah, I don’t mind it at all. I broke his bones when I encounter him before I dropped the army.” The lupine gently clicked his tongue then scoffed with a smile. “The funny thing about all this is Vigilio was having a little something with your father, I don’t know how but they were supposed to have a relationship.” It took him seconds to realize what he had just said, Wolf spilled something he shouldn’t have. He looked at the other canine in awe for his reaction.

Fox’s eyes gradually were widening at that discovery. The indignation made him get up from his resting place and commenced grumbling nonsense as the vulpine paced around the small room. A snort followed with a soft snicker took out the seriousness of the situation. “What’s so funny to you?”

The lupine cleared his throat, trying to stop his laughing. “A moment ago you were so worried about your father, now look at you.” Wolf wanted to erase his grin from his face but he couldn’t. “What are you gonna do? Kick his ass for falling in love with a mad scientist?”

“But Vigilio has done bad to you! And my father had something with him? No… that’s absurd!” Fox rubbed his face. The anxiety he had to the thought of confronting James faded immediately and it got replaced with the urges to require answers.

“Guess the bad taste runs in the McClouds’ bloodline.” The one eyed pilot joked then gave a smirk.

The vulpine blinked before realizing the derogative joke his partner said. In a huff of frustration by seeing the lupine still laughing made Fox pinch and tug the other’s cheeks. “You’re so mean!”

“I was just joking!” Wolf said between his laughter. Gently he held the other pilot’s hands to release the grip off his face.

“Oh sure, your team calls you Captain Comedy.” Fox rolled his eyes. Silence remained of a short period of time before both canines started to laugh at the situation they ended up. Wolf was content he could get a laugh from his partner. “Aren’t you upset about that? I mean, about my father and Vigilio…?”

The lupine thought for a couple of minutes, he held and played with the idea on his head. “I don’t care too much about it, nobody is denying their free will to do whatever with their lives.” Wolf narrowed his eye lightly. “But I can’t wait to kick Vigilio’s ass again and have a break from everything.”

“Count me in with taking a break; I just want to take a rest from everything when we get done with this.” The vulpine rested his head on the other canine’s shoulder.

* * *

  
Faint rumbling from outer space was being dispersed against the glass from the control room. Inside was quiet and narrow compared to a regular mercenary’s battleship, the commanding board’s main screen was monitored by Andrew alongside Leon who was in charge of the radar in case if invaders made apparition. Across the room, Falco was resting in the couch with his legs upon a counter, he assigned himself the task of protect the mothership if they were in danger although there was no danger since the moment they took off so the phaisan was slowly giving into sleeping. The sound of the doors sliding open caught everyone’s attention.

“Mind if we join in?” Wolf gave a toothy grin as he entered in the big room. He came over the commanding board, the lupine greeted Andrew by graving him and ruffling the ape’s mane. Leon, on the other side, he pretended to not hear any of the supplications of help Andrew was asking for. Praiseful words related to the ape’s successful strategy coming from the lupine’s mouth had made the primate flush. Andrew could only puff up his chest proudly.

Fox, who has been walking behind the vulpine, chuckled at the scene. “So, Peppy is with you guys isn’t he?” He sat beside his teammate in the couch.

“You saved your ass from the old man’s bad temper.” Falco tilted his head as he mumbled his words, trying to shake off his weariness of the journey. He mimicked and mocked Peppy’s voice as he was faking a hare with one of his feathery hands. " _How dare you kids to do such an imprudent_ thing _!? Do you even know what are you getting into after what have you done!?”_ He scoffed by remembering the old hare losing his nerves. “But yeah, he’s alright and he came with General Pepper, Commander Vennel and oh, Bill is also there too.”

“Bill is also with you all?” Fox blinked a little. He wondered if something had happened in Corneria while they were taking off to their rescue mission, the vulpine didn’t want to think what kind of disturbs the bulldog had went through to escape.

“Yup, he and Vennel were lucky enough to come along with the old men. Bill told us they saw a big monster thing; multiple tails, multiples eyes, and if I can recall that thing was drooling something weird from its mouth.” The avian explained as he tried to remember what the bulldog had related.

The vulpine blinked and gave a short glance at his partner who was slightly overhearing the conversation; both canines shared looks for a brief moment, both sharing the same conclusions that the coyote was the only culprit behind of such incident.

“You mean… like a Caeslian?” Andrew detached his eyes from his screen, and turned from his seat to join the conversation. Wolf turned himself as well to look at the other two pilots.

“Yeah, yeah! Like Wolf!” The phaisan asserted as he pointed a finger. Uncomfortable tension surrounded the control room after the sudden Wolf’s exposure. The pilots were exchanging looks with one another; Leon constantly switching his sight to each one of the members of both teams. 

“I’m sorry I haven’t said this earlier, I talked with Falco about you.” Fox broke the silence, he had forgotten the time when Falco asked in respect the secretive talk he had with the chameleon. At least his friend could keep the secret between them, he hoped.

“And I might’ve told them the rest of our team too.” Falco pretexted himself after Fox’s confession, with a little tone of pity. The slight twitch on the lupine’s sane eye and the pressure on his fists was enough for the other canine to respond quickly in aid to calm him down before Wolf would have started a fight. The avian raised his hands with a slight smirk, he was enjoying it. “But hey! It’s alright, none of us has any problems regarding yourself, Wolf. I think you’re neat being an alien… thing… and all that.”

A sigh was released from the lupine, then a tired but soft frown emanated on his face; slowly recovering his relaxed posture. “Thank you; that’s the nicest thing I’ve heard of myself so far, besides being a threat to society.”

“But you should talk with Peppy about that though.” The avian stretched from his seat, now being more awake. “He straightly shot the thing when Bill and Vennel were running from them. One shot in the eye and the creature fell down dead." Wolf could only do nothing but swallow hardly, now he was scared of the hare more than before.

The spacecraft arrived in the hangar hours later. At first Wolf was somewhat nervous for the upcoming reencounter between Fox and James would have. When he glanced at his partner, the calm and confident posture of the vulpine made his worries go away and smiled. The gates opened and the group walked down. The very first individual who had received them was Peppy, who was standing in front with a smile. For Fox’s surprise, and relief, he thanked all the stars that Peppy was unharmed to come all the way to Venom. The vulpine sprinted to his second father the moment the hare opened his arms, the hug quickly was joined by the rest of the Star Fox team; greeting their leader.

Wolf was looking at the rival team’s interactions with a discreet smile before a bump caught him off guard; Miyu excitedly hugged her childhood friend. The lynx’s joy blended into a childish rage, scolding the lupine over forgetting her. Between the chatter and questions, James had made apparition, all glances rested on him and everything went silent.

Fox’s eyes almost sparkled at the encounter of his long lost parent, nevertheless he remained a serious facet towards him. When his teammates released the vulpine from the welcoming embrace, Fox walked forward and politely bowed at James. “Thank you for receiving us, Governor McCloud.” Widened eyes from Peppy and a compressible grimace from Wolf targeted at the Star Fox’s leader.

“It’s an honor to have Star Fox and Star Wolf on our planet, you’re all more than welcomed in Venom.” James said with a soft smile, it hurt a little. It was hurting him the barrier he chose to build however he remained his posture, at some point he and his son would have plenty of time to talk. “Please, follow me. We’d like to have a little feast for the safety arrival of you and Wolf.”


End file.
